When She Smiles
by fujifunmum
Summary: COMPLETE After Jinchuu, Enishi fights to rebuild his life in Kyoto. His life intertwines with the Oniwabanshuu, especially Misao. Can Aoshi deal?
1. Default Chapter

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

Many thanks to Maigo-chan for her translations. (Bringing Art to Life)

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 1: Rakuninmura

__

Preface:

Oibore:_What have you lost to wear you out so much…I have no intent at all of asking such a thing. You didn't throw it away, so it seems you are also like him. Without becoming a resident of this place, once again, a time to stand up is coming. Until then…Think of this also as somehow being a chance meeting._

Oibore had been sitting in this place, Rakuninmura, for a long time. First with Kenshin, now with Enishi. He would leave to go get food, to fish, to feed the birds, to talk with the other residents, but always he would come back to this same spot. Enishi had been sitting silently for almost a week. He had eaten very little, even though Oibore left water and small bits of food for him every time he left. Enishi had no desire for anything except to sit and grasp Tomoe's journal: the last connection he had to his sister.

Oibore had waited long enough. There were no visitors coming to see Enishi. No one was seeking to help him discover his way out of Rakuninmura. It would be entirely up to Oibore to help, if anyone could. He knew he had to wait until Enishi was ready, but he couldn't wait too long or Enishi's body would not be able to recover from the deprivation he was enduring. Oibore despaired of waiting any longer.

He took the vial from his pocket and opened it. The familiar scent of white plums filled the air. Oibore had purchased it on his last visit into Tokyo proper; hoping it would bring Enishi the strength to stand again. 

Enishi: "White Plum? That scent . . . please take it away_ . . ."_  


Oibore:"White plum scent always brings back memories. So it reminds you of something too? (He sets the uncorked bottle beside him.) They say white plum has the power to soothe the heart. Why don't you try to put up with it for a while."

Enishi began to dream. In his dream the armored ship of Shishio was raising cannons to fire on Tokyo, raining death and destruction on the city, leaving a red wake as it left to got to other harbors, other cities, other places of peace to destroy…And in each city he would find Tomoe. Always Tomoe in a place of destruction, always out of his reach to help, and always, she was frowning. 

After the destruction Enishi would hunt in the debris, search in the burning ruble and ashes for his sister. He was unable to find her. No one answered his cry; no one heard his anguish. The scent of White Plums roiled over him. In his dream, it gave him hope. Again he would search the ruble, crying her name…

Enishi_: " Tomoe…Tomoe… Tomoe…."_

It pained Oibore to hear him calling out Tomoe's name over and over in his sleep. He went off to fish, to take a respite from his own anguish at the smell of white plums and the fear that even this attempt to reach Enishi would fail.

The scent wafted around Enishi and kept him wrapped in the throes of his nightmares. The more he inhaled her scent, the closer he felt to finding her. At last, he rounded a corner to look in yet another bombed out portion of the city. It was a graveyard. He recognized it as her graveyard. Here, maybe he could find her here. Enishi knelt at Tomoe's grave, begging her to answer him. He prayed for her response. Enishi had never prayed at Tomoe's grave before, but now it felt like he must or the dream would go on forever. 

He prayed for forgiveness from her. Forgiveness for his childhood petulance. Forgiveness for loving her too much yet not allowing her to love anyone else. Painfully asking her forgiveness for causing the worst tragedy of her life – the confrontation that had cost her everything. He told her she had been right, he should have returned to Edo. His work for the shogunate so long ago seemed meaningless. His eagerness to punish the hitokiri a usurpation of her place. His misguided efforts to protect her had yielded only pain. He needed her to respond. He needed her to tell him how to ease his pain. What did he have to live for now that his Earthly Justice had failed? Her journal left no doubt as to her true feelings, for him, for Kyosato, and for the hitokiri.

Tomoe's scent overpowered him. He was lost in it and the nightmare of his pain. But Tomoe was not deaf to his need in his dream. There, she appeared to answer his pleas. She smiled her encouragement to his request for forgiveness. 

__

I forgive you. I will always stay with you. I have always loved you. I'll help you go on with your life. But you must discover your own way in the world, your own penance.

Remember what I told you in Otsu…. 

Oibore had returned from fishing. He had already given away most of his catch, saving only a little for himself and Enishi. Enishi was still lost in dreams, but the nightmares were abating, and his rasping voice no longer called out for Tomoe. Oibore heard a new utterance, an encouraging one:

Enishi: "Edo……father……return to Edo…..father……"

Oibore: "A time to stand up is coming. Perhaps we've no more need of this for the moment."

Oibore placed the stopper back in the vial and put away the scent. He knew where to place this vial. He had already left one vial there. 

The scent was fading, and Tomoe's vision and voice were fading along with it. Enishi was awakening at last. He opened his eyes and stood up. 

Enishi: "Father, shall we return to our former home in Edo? Can we rebuild our lives there?"

Oibore: "Perhaps. But first, we must go to Kyoto to visit her. I wish to lay this vial at her grave and perhaps there is something you wish to leave there as well."

Enishi: "Perhaps. Shall we begin our journey?"

****

Author's Note: So I was writing this little fluffy parody for the RK Monthly writing challenge when Enishi just sort of crawled under my skin and refused to leave until I wrote this. Hope you like it. 

And no, this doesn't mean I have abandoned my K&K fic, I'll decide if it's done when I exorcise Enishi. 

p.s. did you SEE that RK challenge picture?! It was just sooo wrong.


	2. Kyoto

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 2: Kyoto

The journey to Kyoto was arduous. Enishi was regaining some of his physical strength, but his spirit was only just starting to heal. For Oibore, it felt like they were both finally mourning their loss of Tomoe. Not that either one of them mentioned her name. The road was a way to get re-acquainted, to share small steps in what was the best path for both of them, at the moment.

Years of anger had left Enishi bereft of other feelings. He had been angry with the other men in Tomoe's life for as long as he could remember. What was left for him now that the anger and blame were gone?

For the first two weeks of their travel together, Enishi had held onto Tomoe's journal with a death grip. But as he traveled this slow road with his father, the business of everyday living began to calm his heart, balm his tortured soul. He could notice the trees as they walked through a forest. He could see the blue of nearby water and be distracted, for just a moment, from his pain. He and his father began to speak to each other briefly of ordinary things. His hearing, permanently damaged from his last battle, began to heal on one side.

After another week of slow progress, he was able to share Tomoe's journal with her father. Wordlessly, he gave the precious document to Oibore as they stopped to rest for the night, camped by the side of the road. Oibore waited until Enishi was asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep, before he opened the journal.

The beauty of his daughter's hand took his breath away. She had always been excellent at calligraphy and even these most personal reflections were recorded with a precision and beauty of expression he hadn't seen since her passing.

Her words neither surprised, nor angered him. Oibore had not lived this long with the outcasts of Rakuninmura to be surprised at anyone's anguish. For him, if not for his son, the knowledge that his only daughter had found a new happiness in Kyoto was enough. Her betrayal and complicity with the Shogunate against a man she believed to be evil was understandable for a grieving father. But time had healed almost all of these old wounds. Reading her own words in her exquisite hand brought her father peace.

In the morning, he returned the journal to his son, and they resumed their painstakingly slow travel to Kyoto. Enishi began to talk to his father about the life he had lived since leaving Edo. He focused on his time with the Shogunate during the Bakumatsu. It was still too soon for him to speak of Earthly Justice gone awry.

In turn, Oibore shared his wartime experiences with Enishi. As a lower level Shogunate bureaucrat, he had lost everything with the rise of the Meiji Era. Since he had already lost all of his family, he was less devastated than others by the times. He began to travel the refugee roads of Japan and live in the outcast cities that grew up around all the major populated areas. He couldn't yet express to Enishi that his true purpose had been to find his children. He had learned about Tomoe from Ishin Shishi followers who had known her in Kyoto, or known Himura afterwards. Unfortunately, he had also heard about some of Enishi's activities from Shishio followers. Eventually, he hoped Enishi would be able to face his past as an arms dealer and find a better way for the future. Oibore had some ideas on how the remaining two members of the Yukishiro family could make their way in this new Meiji era.

At last, the outskirts of Kyoto came into view. It was dusk, so they found a very inexpensive place to stay for the night. Oibore's resources were meager, but enough to afford the comfort of a night indoors before they faced a very painful duty. Although their night was restless, both managed to sleep enough to face the coming ordeal.

Tomoe's resting-place had been chosen by her husband, a man Oibore had not known until much later, and a man hated by Enishi. Now, both men were content with his choice. They brought seasonal flowers, Irises, and laid them on her grave. Enishi was overcome and overwrought. He was inconsolable the entire day. His father was more composed, but equally saddened at this long delayed laying to rest of their untold sorrow. He re-opened the vial and allowed her familiar scent to compete with the flowers. The reminder was almost more than Enishi could bear, but Oibore knew that it was necessary. It was time to open their hearts and pour out the grief that each had harbored for far too long. 

Dusk came and went. They were unable to leave her until it was too dark to see. Too dark to show anyone their pained expressions, but not too dark to see the shimmering image of their lost loved one in the reflections of the moon in the graveyard. Her presence was overwhelming. The force of her spirit oppressive in its weight on their hearts and souls. The comfort she had offered them so freely when she was alive washed over them in waves, along with her scent. With it, came her last gift, the only thing she could offer now: the comfort of knowing that she had loved them and was finally at peace.

They led each other out of this painful place and found the local Rakuninmura. All they could bear in their grief was a wall to lean against and the knowledge that at last they had shared their loss with each other. They slept the sleep of the anguished, freed from dreams or nightmares in this strange, yet familiar place. They awoke with the finality of the family they were: two generations with nothing but loss between them.

Returning to say their final good-byes to Tomoe was their one last task in Kyoto. Enishi approached the monks of the shrine who had so carefully guarded his sister's journal and asked them to hold it once again. He was willing to give it into their keeping, at least for now. 

He joined Oibore and together they prayed their silent wishes to their lost one, staying until the last of her scent evaporated. Oibore left the vial and more fresh flowers for her, and both promised to return….If Tomoe heard them, surely she would send her smiles to their dreams…

They agreed to go to Edo immediately. 

****

Author's Note:

Geez, could this chapter BE any sadder?

(Note to self: remove Samurai X soundtrack cd from rotation before writing…) 

Susan: Thanks for reading – guess not too many folks are interested in Enishi.

I promise, things will get less sad…


	3. Edo

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 3: Edo

The walk to Edo began in silence. Enishi's recovery was enhanced by the unburdening of their visit to Kyoto. As they left the outskirts of town and found themselves virtually alone on the road, they began to speak of their past family history in Edo. Enishi recalled the happier days of his childhood and they spoke of pleasant memories of Tomoe. Oibore spoke to Enishi of his mother. Stories Enishi had long forgotten were shared and the bonds of family and home began to bind Enishi's heart. Now, at last, he could face the acceptance of his sister's death. 

For the first time, they spoke of Tomoe's journal. For brief moments Enishi and his father could refer to her happy recollections of them that were contained in their precious family document. Never could they speak of Kyosato or Battousai. It was much too soon for that. 

It would have been Enishi's natural inclination to spend the entire route engrossed in thought, struggling with plans for the future. But he pushed his thoughts away as much as possible and forced himself to pay close attention to his surroundings. When Oibore and he had come this way before, his wounds had been too fresh for him to appreciate, or really notice his surroundings. This time he was determined to enjoy the beauty of his homeland. The last time he had even considered Japan to be home was before his sister died. Yet even then, he had been too consumed by jealousy, first of Kyosato and then of Battousai to admire the beauty around him. Of course, it had been wartime, too. But this trip could become his last stretch of freedom. That and his newfound sanity pressed him to take in the breathtaking vistas his trek offered. After the vendetta and madness had burned away, he needed to fill his life with adult reflections of normalcy; replacing the delusions of his poor childhood choices.

He didn't dwell on how different his life could have been if he had followed his sister's sage advice and returned to Edo at once. But he recognized the consequences were a result of his own folly and accepted them. Now he was acting to make the first of many amends. Perhaps endless amends. But as part of constructing a new life for himself, he was determined to find more balance. It was too much to hope for happiness or joy. 

The beauty of the countryside helped him to balance both his mind and his feelings. One could not admire the beauty of nature without also accepting the privilege of witnessing it. He was privileged. His life had worth, and he could become a contributor to life, rather than the extractor he had been. He would make amends, and contribute, and work – but he would enjoy, as well. Without recognition of the gifts of his life, he feared another descent into madness. Perhaps it was the judgment of an adult rather than the petulance of a child helping to steer him towards health and healing. These were vastly preferable to the vengeance and madness that had driven him for years.

They took their meals beside lakes or ponds. They slept in the woods and listened to the birds and wildlife. He began to enjoy the trip. His dread in approaching Edo lightened. His task there would be difficult, but not insurmountable. And if he failed, at least he would not lose his freedom without ever appreciating it. 

The time passed quickly and their progress was slow, but steady. They were soon within a day's walk of Edo. They were not overly optimistic about finding any tangible remnants of their former life intact. The War had taken its toll and rebuilding may have cleared away familiar Shogunate strongholds. But each was questing to lay the past finally and completely to rest, so Edo was a necessary stop on this long and arduous journey.

Upon entering the city proper, The Yukishiro family cautiously ventured to wander down the streets and pathways best known to them before the war. After nearly a full day of careful and shadowy exploration they were resigned that nothing remained of their former home, neighborhood or acquaintances. The dispersal of the Shogunate families and support system was complete.

"Father," Enishi began, "please find us a small, comfortable and moderately priced Inn located in a quiet neighborhood. I would like us to have the opportunity to heal and rest without undue notice from the authorities. Please be certain that we have a private dining area available to us, perhaps a courtyard or adjacent porch, so that we may take our meals and discuss family matters without the prying or curious eyes of either the proprietors or other guests. Being drawn into friendly discussions with traveling strangers is the very last thing I can face at just this moment."

"Son, I will be happy to oblige you by seeking out such a place, it shouldn't be too difficult to find in certain neighborhoods, but need I remind you that I do not have the funds to pay for it?"

"Do not worry, I will provide for us from now on. Please meet me at sundown at the river bridge near the town center. We can ask the Innkeeper to provide us with a private dinner in our room when we return. We have serious family matters to discuss. I will make the necessary inquiries and obtain the funds needed for our stay here."

With that pronouncement, Enishi turned and disappeared down one of the many side streets in the less fashionable part of Edo. Oibore was puzzled, but Enishi had seemed calm and sure of himself and his ability to provide for them, so he proceeded to search for an Inn which would meet his son's specifications. He intentionally chose an out of the way, yet respectable, location on the outskirts of town. Enishi's was always serious, but his worried expression when he requested that the place should keep them from undue notice of the authorities had told Oibore that their haven must be private and secure. He found a small inn, which would serve their purpose well, and made the appropriate arrangements with the innkeeper for private food service and privacy from other guests. The Inn had one oversized room with access to a little used porch and small herb garden near the kitchen. The Innkeeper assured Oibore that he would request that the serving staff leave them in peace for the duration of their stay. 

Oibore told the proprietor the truth. He and Enishi were in mourning over the loss of a family member and had just been reunited after a long absence. If the details might have lent themselves to another interpretation, that was not anyone else's affair. The Innkeeper was very solicitous of Oibore upon hearing of their grief, and Oibore felt that their privacy would be respected. 

It was approaching dusk, so Oibore began the trek back to the city center to meet Enishi. He stood on the bridge in the center of town where he had stood so many times before and recalled the happier times when all of his family members were alive. Enishi joined him quickly, before his reverie could be prolonged.

"Enishi, we must make one stop on our way back to the Inn. I want to visit your mother. I know that it may be difficult for you to do this so soon after visiting Tomoe, but I believe it is important for us. And I cannot bear to return to Edo without paying my respects to her at our earliest opportunity. Can you understand?"

"I agree, Father. I was going to suggest that we go tomorrow, but I am content to go with you this evening. I do not have any memories of mother, but I cannot help but wonder at the different course my life may have taken if she had survived my birth."

The graveyard was not far, and their visit was not long. The deepening dusk was urging them towards rest and refreshment. And this graveyard did not hold the unyielding pain and sorrow of Kyoto.

Enishi was pleased with Oibore's choice of accommodations. He was careful to have Oibore handle all of the dealings with the innkeeper and his staff. He also took pains to see that his comings and goings were unobserved. It would not do to have the Edo police become aware of his presence here or his current activities. Not yet.

After their private dinner, Enishi asked his father to arrange for tea and food for later in the evening. He wanted their upcoming long discussion to be completely uninterrupted. Once Oibore returned and their room was closed for the evening, Enishi initiated the discussion.

"Father, first and foremost, I must share with you the basic facts and facets of my unsuccessful Earthly Justice. It is only fair that you should know the lengths and depths to which I have descended in my failed efforts to avenge Tomoe. .."

"Enishi, is this entirely necessary? I would not wish you to recall so much pain so soon…"

"Yes, it is necessary if we are to begin anew as the Yukishiro family – here or elsewhere in Japan. And as for recalling, these memories are seared on my consciousness whether I relate them to you or not. I would prefer to leave out most of the details, for your own protection and peace of mind, but I will answer any questions you may have.

Please, I know this will try the limits of your patience and forgiveness, but please, father, may I unburden myself to you as far as I am currently able?" 

Oibore had not lived alone these many years without a clear understanding of his children and their actions. What else, indeed, had he had to focus on for the last decade? He knew that the loss of his mother had been an issue for Enishi, and his over attachment to Tomoe was a result of it, but he also knew it had been aggravated by his own overindulgence of Enishi as a boy – his only son. After Enishi had run off to cleave to his sister no matter what the consequences, Oibore had considered his role in his family's disaster long and hard. While he was determined not to do anything to enable Enishi to continue on a path of self-destruction, he tried to listen without being judgmental and offering as much emotional support as possible. It was clear that emotional instability would be the first scar in need of attention after Enishi's body had healed. He listened, but he dreaded to hear the terrible course of events that he knew must follow.

Enishi related the basic facts of his existence after leaving Edo to follow Tomoe to Kyoto. They had already discussed the War, so he did not dwell on his time with the Shogunate. They had already discussed their dear Tomoe, so he did not dwell on her activities or demise. But the Battousai, he must be mentioned and dealt with directly. It was painful for Enishi to be as forthcoming as he knew he must be of the details of his plans and experiences. He gave his father the basic truths of the sordid story.

Oibore listened without comment, keeping his face as neutral as possible. He was barely able to contain his emotional upheaval when Enishi related his slaughter of the kind family that had rescued him in Shanghai. This obscenity had not come to light in his earlier inquiries. He was not surprised by much that Enishi related with regard to Himura. Most of that episode was known to him. But Enishi's perspective and his current attitude towards the Kamiya dojo and its inhabitants were of great interest to Oibore. He knew that his son would not be able to move forward in his life without completely letting go of his vendetta.

The discussions of events at the Kamiya dojo and on his island were brief and to the point. Enishi related them with pain, but not anger. He seemed to be tired of all of it. Reading Tomoe's journal had taken the fire from his eyes and calmed the boiling hatred in his veins and heightened nervous system. Now that his body was healing, his mind was fast coming to the realization that any further activity against Battousai was not only futile, it was unwarranted. Tomoe had chosen. Tomoe had clearly expressed the feelings of her heart toward all of the men in her life in her journal. Enishi could only doubt her love for Battousai if he doubted her love for himself. That, he would never be capable of doing.

Without his hate to fuel him, Enishi's demeanor was bland, almost colorless. His father certainly had no adult behavior to compare it to, but it was in marked contrast to the vibrancy and spirited activity of his youth. His son's personality had been a counterpoint to his daughter's serenity.

Once his tale of dashed vengeance was finished, he asked Oibore if they would be able to work together to put it behind them. 

"Can you forgive my actions, father? Can you be my family after all the grievous harm I have done in the name of revenge? "

"Enishi, my love for you is the love a father has for his only son. As my only surviving relative, I can forgive you anything and will always love and support you, just as I know that Tomoe loves and supports you. But amends must be made. These acts cannot be forgotten."

"I understand, father, and I have thought of that myself. But I must think on it a bit longer before we discuss our future and its possibilities. If you can bear to hear more of my life up to now, I would like for us to speak of our financial position and the way it colors our relations with the Meiji government, in addition to the local officials."

Oibore had not considered any such connections, so it was with rapt attention that he urged Enishi to continue. 

"My foreign experience and connections are well known to the Meiji government. Because of my arms deals and past sales I made which posed a serious threat to their continued existence, the Meiji government is bound to be looking for me. I escaped their custody. While my second in command is still in custody, I have more information than anyone does about the movement of arms both within Japan and from foreign nations. That information is both dangerous and valuable."

"I requested the secrecy you have provided me at this Inn to consider the future and make plans for it. No doubt the local authorities will be looking for me if they have any idea that I am here in Edo. And that would place you in danger, too, father. So it is of the utmost importance that I have a quiet and secure place to heal, think and plan."

"While I admit that my plans against Battousai failed, they were brilliantly conceived, well planned and well executed up until the final chapter. There, I admit, the fatal flaws of their conception were revealed without question. It is only through reading my sister's journal that I can now realize and accept how flawed my reasoning was in that plan. My hope here is to conceive and plan a new way for us to live together in peace, in Japan if possible."

"I have some ideas along those lines I would like to share with you, Enishi, when you are rested and ready to discuss them. But I cannot delay in asking you about our finances. I am extremely uncomfortable with the thought that I might be adding to our grievances by deceiving this most gracious and accommodating innkeeper. How can we afford to pay him?"

"Father, you need not worry about that at all. After my escape, I went to Rakuninmura from hopelessness and despair, not out of need. Plus, as the local authorities were bound to be searching for me, it was a safer place to hide. In my plans for Earthly Justice I compiled more than enough cash reserves to pay for the exorbitant planning and execution. I have enormous reserves that are bound to be found and confiscated, but I also have many smaller funds secured throughout Japan and Singapore that I can draw upon at any time."

"I apologize for not using them earlier, but it was only after visiting Tomoe in Kyoto that I found the strength to remember, or care."

With this aspect of their future settled, Enishi gave Oibore a pouch filled with money. 

"Please use this to defray all of our expenses, and if you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if you would purchase new clothing for both of us tomorrow while I begin our plans. Could you also obtain writing supplies for me? Some of our plans may require complex consideration and careful calculation."

"Of course, Enishi, I will be glad to assist you in these matters however I can. I will see to it in the morning. For tonight, I suggest we both get some rest. You, especially, are still in need of time to recover and heal. Please do not try to do too much too soon. The times are turning, but the planning of our future must be preceded by careful thought. Please allow yourself the time to heal and consider."

The Yukishiro family, such as it was, retired for the night. 

****

Author's Note:

Many thanks to Susan for her thoughtful and encouraging words ( I changed my settlings - Again!)

Firuze Khanume and Midori Natari Himura: Thanks for reading. That boy is definitely under my skin, too.


	4. Plans

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 4: Plans

Oibore went out early to get supplies and clothing; leaving Enishi's breakfast for when he awoke. Talking with his son the previous evening had greatly reduced his worry for his son's physical health. However, despite Enishi's rationality in discussing their possible plans for the future, Oibore was concerned that the madness that drove him to seek Earthly Justice might not be entirely dissipated. He knew his role and purpose would be to provide full time emotional support for his son. Even if his rationality signaled a major maturity and breakthrough into sanity, Enishi had been too lost for too long. He would need all of the support Oibore could muster. If only there were someone else in his life: friends, family, anyone. But there wasn't. If Oibore failed in his role, Enishi would surely descend back into the madness.

He obtained writing supplies. New gi's and hakama's for both of them were easy to obtain. He knew he would have to order the kind of clothing that Enishi preferred, so he took care of that next. He ordered the same styling his son usually wore, but in darker more sedate colors. He could re-order orange if he chose when he was no longer a fugitive from the authorities. He was careful to use only his first name and to arrange to pick them up rather than have anyone know where he was staying. If the authorities were to find Enishi before he could heal and think through his plans, Oibore feared that would force his son back into madness as well.

Returning to the Inn, he found Enishi still asleep. That seemed a good sign to Oibore, he needed more rest badly in order to heal properly.

Oibore arranged for baths for both of them, and enjoyed his own before dressing in his new clothes and returning to their room. Enishi was awake and had eaten some of his breakfast, but he still looked drawn, ill and exhausted. Only time would heal these wounds. Oibore encouraged his son to bathe and change, but Enishi declined.

"Come with me to the garden, father. It is a pleasant day, is it not? I wish to show you something I learned in my travels that I believe can help both of us. It's called Tai Chi and it can be used as a morning ritual and exercise to encourage health in both mind and body. Please watch me and try it for yourself, it would please me if we could do it together. And after so many years of rigorous training, I must do at least this much. Perhaps when I am more recovered I can add a more difficult discipline."

"Don't expect too much of your aging father, Enishi! It has been many years since I tried any of the martial arts. You must have inherited your potential at them from your dear mother, not me. But I will try…"

"No father, it is not like swordsmanship training, or the other ninja arts. You will see, just follow my slow movements."

Walking the short distance to the small garden adjacent to their room, The Yukishiro men began a new family tradition. Enishi showing his father the slow and gentle movements that composed his Tai Chi routine. The younger man leading the older to a better understanding of each other. Oibore found he enjoyed the exercise. He would certainly encourage any activity that would foster the mental health of his son, and it might help him to provide the constant emotional support that would be required for the foreseeable future.

Afterwards, Enishi went off for his bath. Without his familiar orange clothing, he looked quite different and more sedate. The traditional clothing, combined with his subdued and drawn features made him less of a colorful and noticeable person. For their current situation, blending into their surroundings was a good idea.

Enishi then set himself to thinking and writing. Oibore went go off to replenish supplies, arrange for meals and other necessities. Father and son took their meals together and spent each evening talking. They had a great deal to learn of each other. Oibore reminded Enishi of the work he had done for the Shogunate. He had been responsible for supplies and arrangements for the soldiers and officers, including the Shinsengumi. He suggested that perhaps with his organizational skills and Enishi's foreign contacts, that the Yukishiro family could build a successful import/export business. The Meiji era was one of commerce and trade, opening Japan to the outside world. Perhaps they could find a way to participate in the new trading without trading in arms or weapons. Enishi was quite taken with this idea, and felt it might be a workable solution for them. 

For the next two weeks, the Yukishiro men kept to a simple routine. They would share their meals, retire early, and practice Tai Chi each morning together. The rest of Enishi's day was spent drafting plans and pouring over them in detail. Oibore would gather any needed supplies and see to their accommodations. They became fixtures at the Inn, but were accorded the complete privacy they sought and the other guests did not even seem to know of their existence. Each night they would discuss their plans and ideas for the prospective business venture. Oibore would explore the marketplace and bring Enishi suggestions for the kinds of goods they might import.

After another week, their plans seemed to take final shape. Enishi made numerous financial estimates and calculations to determine the feasibility of their initial plans. His health had returned and he had shown no inkling of his former madness. Oibore was greatly encouraged by his son's regained health and his focus on the future rather than the past. Enishi did not speak often of Tomoe, but he didn't avoid speaking of her, either. And while he did not mention the Battousai, he was not plotting against him, or planning any further version of Earthly Justice. Oibore was beginning to hope that his son's mental balance had returned.

That night after dinner, Enishi suggested that their plans might be complete at last. Oibore listened attentively, but was surprised when his son opened a related topic of discussion.

"Father, we will not be able to begin our new business venture until I put the past to rest with regard to the Meiji government and the local authorities. I have made exact calculations of our financial resources and while it will be costly, I believe I can trade hidden armaments caches, most of our resources and information with the government for my freedom. We should have enough left to undertake our import/export business, but the authorities must be dealt with first."

"I would like us to relocate to Kyoto. Edo has nothing to offer at present and I wish to be near her, to be able to visit often. Could you be happy in Kyoto?"

"I would like to be able to think it over, Enishi. But I agree that Kyoto may be a better place for our business, I only hesitate because of your mother. While we are here and while I was in Rakuninmura I was able to visit her regularly. Allow me to investigate our opportunities in Kyoto and think this over for a while, please."

"Father, I leave that decision to you. Either way, I would ask that you locate and secure a place for us to begin our business. We've discussed the space and size requirements. And I will leave you enough money to get us a place to live. I must begin my preparations to secure my freedom at once."

Oibore was alarmed at the idea of Enishi acting without him. "Enishi, please allow me to accompany you. I can take care of the business arrangements when your freedom is assured. It is too dangerous for you to be discovered here. I will not risk losing you again!" 

Enishi understood his father's alarm, but was unrelenting. "Only I can accomplish this task. And you must not be involved in case I fail. I am leaving you enough money to get our business started. If I do not return, or you hear that I have been arrested, please use the money as you wish. It should be enough for you."

"Please understand father, that only I can make the sensitive contacts it will take to secure my freedom. I will not involve you, and it can only be done here."

"Let us plan to meet in Kyoto in six weeks. That should be enough time for both of us to complete our tasks. I will secure our future. You will set the stage for our new venture."

"I will do as you ask," Oibore replied, "but I am reluctant to leave without you. Are you truly strong enough to act here alone?"

"I am, father. Have faith in me. Once I have made amends to the authorities, we can begin again. Then it will be time for a new outlook, and additional personal amends. None of that will be possible unless I succeed here."

With that, the Yukishiro men retired for the night. Each preparing for their separate tasks in the morning.

Enishi left, quietly and quickly, the next morning. Oibore watched him go, sighed, and left for his own trip to Kyoto. 

****

Author's Note:

Many thanks to Susan, Firuze Khanume and Midori Natari Himura for reading and encouraging me!


	5. Amends in Edo

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 5: Amends in Edo

Walking about in Edo was not an easy task for Enishi. He kept to himself as much as possible and was careful not to attract the attention of others. He wore a hat against the sun and elements, and to cover his shock of white hair. His muted clothes were additional protective coloration to prevent an unwanted identification. As he entered the outskirts of the neighborhood he was seeking, he took special notice to be sure he was not followed. Now he must act, and act quickly. 

He had already determined to approach his connections from the Bakumatsu_._ There were other means, but he wanted to send as clear a message as possible to an old acquaintance. Enishi was applying his intelligence and expertise in orchestrating an outcome for his own benefit, and to make amends in a general sense. It amused him to note that he couldn't help but have a better result than his last effort. Even if he failed, he wouldn't end up in Rakuninmura. In the next moment, he realized that even this note of amusement was a sign of his regained mental health.

Enishi had given careful consideration on which of his many contacts would be the best choice to approach the one he hoped would negotiate and obtain his freedom. In selecting an old friend who had known him in his Kyoto days with the Shogunate, he hoped he had chosen well. He would know in just a few hours. He met with his Shinsengumi friend and they waited together at his home in the outskirts of Edo. 

His friend was successful in setting up the critical meeting Enishi needed at a local restaurant – a private room had been arranged and Enishi arrived well in advance of the appointed time. Even so, the one he hoped to convince to help him was already there, enjoying his soba. Enishi was encouraged by the feel of his ki, and entered the room immediately.

"It has been a long time since we have spoken, Hajime."

Saitou Hajime gave Yukishiro Enishi a stern look, and Enishi immediately reverted to a more formal greeting.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Saitou-san. I sincerely believe that it will be a productive use of your time and skills."

"Your approach through one of my oldest Shinsengumi associates speaks as loudly as the feel of your ki. The madness of Earthly Justice has left you, Yukishiro. But your business with the Meiji government remains unsettled. I assume that is why I am here."

"Of course, Saitou-san, I have requested this audience with you in order to begin my amends for Earthly Justice. First and foremost, I wish to make peace with my country and offer such goods and services as I am able."

"Goods and services, ne?" Saitou knew that Enishi would have much to offer in exchange for amnesty from the Meiji. By choosing to use Saitou as the government negotiator, Enishi had tacitly agreed to give up everything. Saitou would be difficult. His hatred of these "deals" was well known. They did not conform to his moral code of kill, evil, instantly. 

Enishi's choice was well considered, so what was his objective? It was only his change in ki that prevented Saitou from arresting him immediately. Enishi no longer personified evil as he had at their last meeting – months ago on his secluded island.

"I have much to account for, Saitou-san. Of this I am well aware. And I bring with me the means to make full amends and offer them to you freely. Shall I delineate them at once, or would you prefer that I allow you to finish your lunch?"

Saitou smirked at the veiled reference to the appalling lack of civility of this meeting. He had not allowed Enishi to join him as a guest, nor had he offered any refreshment. Saitou was not ready to allow Enishi any familiarity of their former connections as yet.

"Please make yourself more comfortable by joining me Yukishiro. And specify exactly what your 'amends' might be. You must be aware that the Meiji government has already confiscated all of your arms and possessions as part of dismantling the organization you so painstakingly assembled for Heishin. He is in custody and has disclosed all of the pertinent information. What could you possibly add that would be worth even a lunch?"

Enishi had expected Hajime to be difficult and he was not disappointed. Saitou knew he had much to offer, but these were negotiations and Saitou was representing his interests well.

"I will be brief, Saitou-san. I will willingly give you the locations and inventory of several large armaments caches that were not known to Heishin. You are certainly aware that Heishin was a tool, not a friend. His knowledge is peripheral. The main contacts in the weapons arena are mine, not his."

"In addition, I am willing to disclose certain relationships which may be threatening to the stability of the government, both now and in the future. My interests no longer clash with those of the Meiji – for the first time in my life, I might add. Although you, more than anyone left alive, are very aware of my Shogunate sympathies and my work during the Bakumatsu."

"Ah, you wish to become one of my spies, Enishi. You should fit in with Shishio's leftovers quite well."

"No, Saitou-san. This is the one thing I am not willing to do."

Saitou flared with anger at this response. Enishi must know that this would be expected of him. "Then you are wasting my time, Enishi. It seems that you have little to offer in exchange for your freedom."

"On the contrary, Saitou-san. I would request that you hear me out on this. What I propose to offer in exchange for my freedom will benefit the Meiji in ways far more important than the simple reporting that Shishio's element brings you. They report on the rumblings of the undergrowth of our own society. I propose to bring you the rumblings of the outside world. This is something the Meiji government needs desperately to survive as an independent nation. However, in order to perform this important function, I must be free to come and go as I please."

"Let us order some tea, Enishi. Perhaps we have more to discuss than I initially planned."

Enishi breathed an inward sigh of relief. Saitou would help him. Saitou, of all the Meiji government officials, had been Shinsengumi. He would understand Enishi's earlier sympathy with the Shogunate perfectly. And he could sense Enishi's ki. He had participated in Enishi's Earthy Justice in support of the Battousai and would have a unique understanding of the change in Enishi's intent. Saitou, above all, would understand him and know that he was no longer a threat.

When their tea and refreshments arrived, Enishi explained his Import/Export business plans. The business would require his regular attention in foreign nations where he already had excellent clandestine contacts and would be developing additional government and cultural contacts as part of the normal course of his new legitimate business. These contacts were not readily available to the Meiji, and Enishi would be in a unique position to hear of any threat to Japan. Convincing Saitou that he _would _disclose such information – without hesitation, was Enishi's primary goal at this meeting.

Disclosing the armaments caches would satisfy the bureaucrats; revealing hidden relationships with arms dealers would satisfy any concerns of the local authorities. The already confiscated money and his additional substantial contributions would satisfy the upper echelons of government. But information on foreign governments delivered to him personally; this would satisfy the Wolf of Mibu.

At length their lunch concluded.

"I would like to leave for Kyoto as soon as possible, Hajime."

"Yes, Oibore will be waiting."

Enishi laughed. "Perhaps you can tell me what my father has not yet shared, Hajime. Where will our new venture be located, Edo or Kyoto?"

"It's a surprise," said Saitou. And left Enishi to pay the check.

After Saitou left, Enishi paid the check and wondered if it was the first time he had laughed since Tomoe died. 

"I feel better. Time to begin again."

****

Author's Note:

Thanks again to Susan, Firuze Khanume, dementedchris

and Midori Natari Himura for reading and encouraging me!


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 6: A New Home

Once Saitou agreed to assist with Enishi's negotiations with the Meiji government, things began to move swiftly. Saitou and Enishi met several more times for Enishi to provide exact locations and descriptions of arms, contacts and money. Enishi did keep some money for beginning his new business with his father, but nearly all of his Japanese resources went to the government to make amends. He was very forthright with Saitou about exact amounts. It would not do to have the Wolf sense a withholding of any kind in his ki. His entire future rested on convincing Saitou of his sincerity, sanity, and ultimately, of his honesty.

In return, Saitou was extremely effective in securing extensive travel privileges for Enishi. These would nearly assure the success of his business and guarantee that Saitou would not be disappointed in his reconnaissance.

It took almost a month before Enishi was ready to leave Edo for Kyoto. He visited his mother's grave as his father had requested, and finally left the comfortable Inn where he had resided in quiet for so long. He was now free to walk the streets and fields of his homeland without fear of arrest. His amends had begun, but Enishi understood that this was only the barest of beginnings.

The return journey to Kyoto was uneventful, almost pleasant. He took care to enjoy the natural beauty of the landscape and wildlife. He tried not to focus on his new business, but to allow his mind the luxury of rest. He had been forcefully taxing himself for his entire adult life. It was now time for him to bring more balance to his mind and heart. He must do his best to keep his hard won sanity – to keep his thoughts of his sister on the comforting warmth he felt from her now. And he must treasure his relationship with his father. Oibore had been nothing but supportive of his wayward and disturbed son. He must repay that kindness by keeping his mind in balance.

Oibore had written Enishi to let him know where to find him when he arrived in Kyoto. Enishi was not familiar with the part of town he was directed to, a quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of the commercial area. The address turned out to be a small dojo. Enishi stood looking at the gates, wondering what his father could be thinking. This place resembled nothing so much as the Kamiya dojo! But his father wouldn't know that, would he?

Enishi sighed and rapped on the gate. Oibore was delighted to see him.

"Welcome home, Enishi! You look well, how was your journey?"

"Father, I am pleased to see that you have chosen for us to live in Kyoto, but what possessed you to choose a dojo for our home?"

"Don't you like it? Let me show you around. I thought the privacy and the exercise spaces would appeal to you. If I was mistaken, it will take some doing but we can find another place." Oibore looked worried, what was his son's objection to this place?

"Let me look around and think it over a bit, father. Unfortunately, it reminds me of a place I know in Edo…"

"Whatever you decide, we will do, Enishi. I want you to feel comfortable in your new home. But consider the advantages. This was the only available place I could find that had enough exercise space for whatever disciplines you choose to practice as well as a fine garden. It is perfect for Tai Chi, ne? I've missed our morning sessions. It's not the same without you."

"I've missed you, too, father. Please give me a full tour and let me know everything you have been doing for our new business. Then I'll give you a full report on Edo."

"Yes, I am most anxious to hear about the Wolf."

Enishi was startled to hear Oibore mention Saitou. He had not shared his plans to ask for Saitou's help in Edo. Perhaps his father had more Shinsengumi contacts than he knew about.

Father and son toured the compound and discussed whether this choice would be a good one for their home. It was close enough to the commercial area to be very convenient, but offered more privacy and space than most of the private properties available. Enishi could see why Oibore had thought it a good choice. 

Oibore could sense that Enishi liked the dojo, but was uncomfortable with something about the place. Enishi decided to give the place a week to see if he could feel comfortable, or if the appearance of the place would hold too many reminders of the past.

After dinner, Enishi told Oibore all about his dealings with the Meiji government, including his approach of Saitou and what he had offered in return for his freedom. He began to explain his reasons for using the Wolf of Mibu, but Oibore stopped him. 

"I know Saitou Hajime much better than you suspect, Enishi. During my years with the Shogunate I was not a powerful man, but I was in a position to meet and get to know some of the Shogunate leaders and all of the leaders of the Shinsengumi. I understand why you needed Saitou. I may understand why he assisted you better than you do. We shall see. In any case, I am very relieved to hear that your freedom has been secured and your amends have begun. "

"Tomorrow, please show me the location you have chosen for our business and we can discuss our initial inventory and my first trip abroad. For tonight, we need to discuss my plans for amends here in Kyoto." Enishi sighed, "I cannot delay in making amends to all I have injured, father."

"I agree, Enishi. And I will do everything I can to help you."

"Unfortunately, I have a difficult task and I only wish I had an appropriate contact. I must somehow arrange to meet with the Okashira of the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu."

"I can help you, Enishi. I know her."

Enishi was shocked to hear that Oibore should have such a connection. Perhaps he was underestimating Oibore. How would his homeless father know ninjas?

"Father, could you please tell me all of the circumstances of your acquaintance with Makimachi Misao? Any dealings with the Oniwabanshuu are delicate, but they consider me an enemy, so I must be doubly careful in this regard. How did you meet such a person?"

"In order to relate all of the circumstances of our acquaintance, it will be necessary for us to discuss Himura. Are you ready to do that?"

Another sigh. Well, Enishi did not expect his path to be an easy one. And it was probably time that he and his father discussed the Battousai.

"Please tell me everything. I will need to deal with him sooner or later, it may as well begin here, with you."

Oibore told of discovering Himura in Rakuninmura. He briefly stated the facts of Himura's friends failed attempts to get him to leave. Then he turned directly to the visit of Yahiko and Misao.

"I was so surprised that those two kids came to see Himura, that I decided to visit them. I went to the Kamiya Kasshin School and they were kind enough to offer me food. " Oibore smiled, "When I told them I had lost a daughter, Misao offered to let me think of her as my daughter. I declined, but I know she would meet with me if I requested it. I knew she was Oniwabanshuu but did not discover she was the Okashira in Kyoto until I came here looking after our business interests.

"Of course, she does not know of my connection with you or Himura, only that I sat with him in Rakuninmura. What business do you have with her?"

But Enishi was too distracted to answer. He was too overcome with emotion to respond for a few minutes. His father had sat with Battousai in Rakuninmura. The same comfort offered to his son had been offered to his greatest enemy. Tears began to stream down Enishi's face. The scent of white plums was overpowering and he was remembering his last visit to Tomoe's grave. There were two vials.

"The first vial was for Bat…Himura?" Enishi's words were choked and bitter. Oibore moved closer to his son and attempted to comfort him. He was desperate to keep him from receding into madness. Quietly, he answered the question.

"Yes, for Tomoe's husband. My son-in-law. The man who loved her enough to marry her. I am sorry if this hurts you so much. If you cannot put your hatred behind you Enishi, I do not believe you will ever fully recover."

"It is not hatred father, it is pain. I understand why you helped Himura. I am just surprised that the man who led him to the strength to defeat me in my quest for Earthly Justice was my own father. Your forgiveness came much easier than mine. It is clear to me now that not only must I make amends, I must forgive Himura for his part in Tomoe's death. I had accepted her part in the tragedy without accepting his. But they are intertwined, ne?"

After long minutes of silence, Enishi calmed and asked his father if they could resume this discussion another time.

"I am exhausted. I am shaken with this knowledge and I must consider it when I have rested. Please let me be for now, and meet me in the morning for Tai Chi?"

Oibore agreed and watched his son retire. Was he so fragile still that just speaking of Himura would send him to the brink of madness? Would his son ever be able to forgive Himura for holding the sword that killed Tomoe?

Oibore cleaned up the remains of their dinner and went to bed. 

****

Chapter 7: The Okashira

The next day was overcast and rainy. Enishi and Oibore met in the dojo to do their morning exercises. Afterward, Enishi pleaded continued exhaustion from his trip and asked that they spend the day at home. Oibore's face was dark with worry, but he agreed. If Enishi was doing too much too soon then a day of rest would be in order. He had stocked his son's room with writing supplies and books. Enishi was soon engulfed in his own work. They kept to themselves for the day, agreeing to continue their discussions after dinner.

The weather cleared, so once they had finished clearing away their dinner crockery, Enishi and Oibore sat on their porch to enjoy the sunset and some tea. Enishi began their discussion.

"Father, let me tell you why your choice of this place for our home unsettled me yesterday. It is very similar to the appearance of the Kamiya Kasshin School in Edo. The layout of the buildings is somewhat different, but the size of the compound is comparable. I didn't think you had ever been to that place. But now that I know you have, didn't you notice it when you considered this place for our home?"

"No. I honestly did not see the similarity. I was not looking for a dojo, but when I saw this place the idea of a dojo for your practice area made me think you would like it. I felt comfortable here, and I thought you would, too. I am sorry it reminds you of the past. I must ask you, since I do not think they are so much alike; is it this dojo, or would it be any dojo?"

"I don't know. I think that we should live here for the present and I will see if it continues to bother me. Unfortunately, it is possible that I cannot avoid reminders of Earthly Justice, wherever we may decide to live. It may be that the memories are so fresh and painful that I see parallels everywhere. Hopefully time will help me put it in the past.

"Shall we resume our discussions of the Okashira, father?"

"Indeed, I feel certain that I can arrange a meeting for myself. I am less certain that Misao will agree to meet with you. Will it serve your purpose if we go to meet with her together?"

"Unfortunately, no. I would like to meet with her alone, and I would also like to keep you away from any of my past unsavory connections. I wish to offer her assistance in information gathering from my past sources. She may request details that would be dangerous for you to know. Could you keep our relationship private for the moment? I promise to let her know of our relationship, but she might agree to meet with me more readily if you ask for a meeting with a man you met at Rakuninmura who has information that the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu may wish to obtain. You can tell her you have recently reunited with your son and are now living here in Kyoto. You can tell her about our new business. Just don't mention our family name or that the man with information and your son are the same person."

"That seems a reasonable compromise. But you must assure me that you will tell her of our relationship during your first meeting. We are going to be very visible here in Kyoto and she will feel betrayed and angry if she finds out we have lied to her before one of us tells her."

"I agree, father. Our visibility is one of the main reasons I need to meet with her in the first place. Can you attempt to see her tomorrow? And arrange our meeting as soon as possible. I am at her disposal."

"I will go to the Aoiya in the morning, and meet you here in the early afternoon to let you know if I have been successful. What will you do tomorrow?"

"After we practice our Tai Chi, I will visit my sister. Then perhaps we will be able to resume our discussions of the Battousai."

"Very well, Enishi. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, father."

The Aoiya bustled with activity in the morning. The Inn was full so there were customers coming and going, meals being served, and cleaning and living going on. Oibore spotted an older gentleman on the porch and inquired after Misao. 

"Just tell her it's Oibore, her adopted father from Rakuninmura," he said with a smile.

Okina was a little taken aback by the reference to Rakuninmura – when had Misao ever visited such a place? And an adopted father? Wouldn't she have mentioned such a person? But he kept his face bland and asked Oibore to be comfortable on the porch while he went to relay the message.

Misao was braiding her hair in her room. She was momentarily puzzled by the name and "adopted father" reference, but then she laughed, remembering that Oibore had refused to consider her a replacement daughter since his own lost daughter had been so much prettier! What was that harmless homeless guy doing here? Only one way to find out. And she knew he had looked after Himura in that god-forsaken place when no one else could reach him. She was pleased to give him her hospitality in return.

"Oibore-san, my adopted father, it is so good to see you!" she smiled at him and he laughed at their shared joke. "What brings you to Kyoto? And my goodness, you are looking so much more prosperous than the last time we met! Won't you join me for some tea? Have you had breakfast?"

"Misao-dono, it is so kind of you to remember me. I have already eaten, but I would like to take a small amount of your time. If you can spare me a few minutes, I will be glad to tell you about my good fortune. We can sit here on the porch if you wish, and enjoy the sunshine."

Misao gave Okina a signal that he could leave her alone with Oibore, that there was no danger in this connection. But she didn't want to conduct any discussions on her front porch, so once again she asked Oibore to come in for some tea. Okina nodded his head as he left them, so Misao knew he would have tea sent to the private Oniwabanshuu dining room.

Oibore agreed to Misao's gracious offer and followed her into the Aoiya. The tea arrived directly and they were left alone for their discussions.

"Misao-dono, I wish to thank you again for your kindness to me in Edo*. At that time, as you know, I was often dependent on the kindness of strangers. I came to the Kamiya dojo to see Himura's friends. I must apologize for rudely refusing your kind offer to think of you as my daughter. It was an honor, but I could not risk giving you or Yahiko any reason to return to Rakuninmura. It was not a place for either of you. Besides, you scared me with your expertise with the kunai! You and Yahiko were a pleasure to meet. I know I told you that I had lost my daughter and my son, but I have now been reunited with my son, my only living family. This has not only brought me great joy, but prosperity. My son is a very able young man, and we are just now moving to Kyoto and starting a new business."

"What wonderful news, Oibore-san. It seems so rare that anyone is able to leave a place like Rakuninmura. And I know that you helped my friend, Himura, during some of the darkest days of his life. For that I am extremely grateful. If I can be of any assistance while you are setting up your new business please let me know. Do you and your son need a place to stay? Please do not hesitate to enjoy our hospitality here at the Aoiya."

"You are too kind, Okashira." Misao did not show her surprise at Oibore's use of her title, she kept her smile in place, but it seemed this visit was for more than just pleasure.

"Do you have business here, Oibore-san?" 

"Indeed, we do, Okashira. I come to you to request a meeting."

"With whom and for what purpose?" As Okashira, Misao was always focused and brief.

"I am merely the intermediary, Okashira. The person who begs to meet with you is another lost soul I met at Rakunimura. He is here in Kyoto and says he has valuable information for the Oniwabanshuu. Will you agree to a meeting?"

"Will you attend the meeting as well, Oibore-san?"

"No, the man in question has suggested it could be dangerous for me to hear this information and has requested that you meet him without outsiders. He is, of course, available at your convenience and will meet with you on whatever terms you specify."

"Do you know this man well enough to trust him, Oibore-san?"

"You are asking me to vouch for him?"

"I am."

"Without hesitation, Okashira. I would not request this meeting if I did not trust him. Nor would I request it if I believed it would place you in any danger whatsoever. Will you meet with him?"

"I will. Ask him to come to the kitchen entrance of the Aoiya at 10 a.m. tomorrow. He is to be prompt, come alone, and come unarmed. Okina, whom you met earlier, will meet him at the entrance. He is to follow Okina's instructions without question. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly, Okashira. You have my thanks. Now, as our business is concluded, may I inquire after our mutual friends in Edo?"

Misao and Oibore spoke of Yahiko, Tsubame, and Himura. She told him that all three of them were well and happy in Tokyo. She did not tell him about Enishi or Himura's trial of Earthly Justice, only that he was now living at the Kamiya Kasshin School with the Assistant Master. She hinted that perhaps these two were more than friends, and suggested she might be going there to visit to speed things up soon.

Oibore thanked her for her hospitality and took his leave. Misao urged him to come again, and he promised he would, and hoped to return the favor as soon as he and his son were settled.

****

*Oibore and Enishi continue to refer to Tokyo as Edo. Perhaps it is out of deference to their samurai background with the Shogunate, or perhaps they just keep the old name in remembrance of Tomoe.

****

Author's Note:

Special thanks to Susan, Firuze Khanume, dementedchris

,Midori Natari Himura and Gochan for reading and reviewing.

Dementedchris: Saitou would never reveal his motivation, but I checked inside his smoke filled head and here are the top two reasons (I'm sure Saitou has at least 6 reasons for everything.): He works as a cop to cover up his spy job, he's like the CIA/FBI head for the Meiji (that's why he was in charge of the Shishio deal). 

Japan is priority #1, above individual interests (e.g. Kenshin), and Enishi's gonna give him the goods on foreign powers – sounds like job security to me! (Japan was still at the beginning of westernization at this time and relations with China were lousy – leading to war in 1895. Enishi's Chinese connections would be especially desirable, ne?) 


	7. Chapter 8, 9 & 10

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 8: Amends in Kyoto

Enishi had been encouraged by his father's success at arranging this meeting, but now, as he walked to the Aoiya, he was uncertain if he could allay the Okashira's shock at seeing him long enough to get her to listen to him. How was he to convince her that he was no longer a threat? At least she would come to the meeting knowing he was unarmed. Would she agree to listen to him once she had seen him, recognized him? There was only one way to find out. Enishi had lived by his wits for most of his life; he was well prepared for this role. At least this time he was not acting out of anger or revenge. Could he convince her that he was going to make amends?

He found the Aoiya and the kitchen entrance easily. Okina, as described by his father, met him at the entrance and silently motioned him to follow him into the Aoiya. Once he made sure that Enishi was unarmed, he led him quickly into a small private room and said, "Wait here."

Enishi sat down and waited for the Okashira to join him. As the shoji door slid open behind him, he heard a gasp. Without turning, he said quickly, "I am no threat to you, Okashira. I come to willingly give you information and to make amends for my grievous wrongs. If you do not wish to meet with me, I will leave at once, but know this: Oibore is my father."

Misao replied, "I will return shortly. Wait and do not move." After a few minutes, she returned, entered the room and sat across from him.

"What business have you here, Yukishiro? Be brief." She appraised him coldly. He looked much the same as the last time she had seen him, except for his eyes. She had seen them in madness, then in defeat. Now his eyes were neutral. His manner was open and he appeared to want her to believe he had nothing to hide. She would be the judge of that. She let the edges of her anger show. He had hurt her friends. He was her enemy. 

"Okashira, I felt compelled to bring you certain information as soon as I arrived in Kyoto. You have asked me to be brief, so I will. First, let me tell you that I am Yukishiro Enishi, the son of Yukishiro Oibore. Oibore found me in Rakuninmura and helped me, just as he helped his son-in-law, your friend Himura. Second, you know I escaped custody after our last meeting. I have now made peace with the Meiji government and the local authorities. I have made amends for the wrongs I have committed against the state and will continue to provide certain services to them in the future. I mention this not because I am at liberty to discuss the specifics with you, but because I have similar other services I wish to offer to you.

"Third, I state unequivocally that my Earthly Justice, which you witnessed and your former Okashira participated in was a failure. I have come to understand the error of it. I wish to make it clear to you that I harbor no plans for any future reprisal against Himura, or anyone else. I have accepted the past and now recognize that I am the one in need of forgiveness, not Himura.

"Fourth, I know that you brought my sister's journal to Himura at Kaoru-dono's request. I wish to thank you for your part in restoring that family treasure to my father and me. As painful as it was to read it when I received it, I now treasure it as the last remaining earthly possession of my sister. 

"Next, as you know, I have relocated to Kyoto with my father. I believe he shared with you the details of our new business. I wanted you to know of our presence now, rather than learn of it without knowing of my peaceful intent.

"Finally, I wish to offer my services to the Oniwabanshuu as part of my desire to make amends for my past offenses. I have extensive contacts here in Kyoto, across Japan, and internationally. I realize that the Oniwabanshuu is hardly lacking in this area, but if a need should arise, I will make my resources and connections available to you without question."

"A very pretty speech from a kidnapper and murderer. What is it you wish in return?"

"To be left in peace to start my business with my father, here in Kyoto…..Okashira, another is coming, I believe it to be the former Okashira and he is extremely angry."

Just then, the door behind Enishi opened and Aoshi announced, "This discussion is at an end. Misao, what are you doing meeting alone with this madman?"

Misao rose swiftly, motioning Aoshi to silence. She spoke to Yukishiro: 

"We will speak again soon. Please leave by the door you entered."

Enishi rose quietly and left immediately, pausing only to give Misao a formal bow. 

As soon as the door was closed behind him Misao spoke. Her voice was calm, and she remained composed, but her inflection was sharp.

"Aoshi-sama, is this your way of telling me you are willing to resume your place as Okashira? Your timing is perfect as we are all here to witness it." She made a slight hand movement and all of the other Kyoto Oniwabanshuu members stepped silently into the room from their posts. 

Aoshi turned on his heel and left.

****

Chapter 9: Preparations

Misao was as surprised by Aoshi's exit as she had been by his entrance. She quickly recovered to thank the other Oniwabanshuu. "Thank you for guarding me during this meeting with Yukishiro. Please return to your normal duties."

Okina waited until the others had gone and went to Misao and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry about it. You handled it very well. Just think what Aoshi would have done in a similar situation if your roles were reversed."

Misao couldn't help but smile at that thought. She would have been mortified to interrupt a meeting with the Okashira, and he would have made her pay dearly. Okina was correct, she had handled it well.

"Leave him be for now, Misao, I will speak with him later. It is too soon for anyone to approach him. Leave him alone with his thoughts."

And that was exactly where Aoshi was now. Alone with his thoughts. And his thoughts were very troubled. He had burst in on Misao, his Okashira. He had assumed she was being reckless and she was not. He had assumed she was in trouble, and she was not. He had assumed she needed his help, and she did not. What else had he assumed? And he still had no idea what Enishi was doing meeting with Misao to begin with. Why hadn't he been informed?

Well, that was easy. He had made it perfectly clear that he did not want to be informed of Okashira business. It interfered with his morning meditations and visits to the shrine. He had begun his life of meditation and shut out the outside world and the clandestine world of his Oniwabanshuu.

Aoshi frowned. This would not do at all. He was going to find out what business Enishi had with his Oniwabanshuu and Misao. He knew she would tell him if he asked, but that was out of the question. He was going to have to formally apologize for interrupting the meeting. He was not about to compound his mistake by inquiring into the Okashira's business. She was correct about one thing. He was not the current Okashira and was still not ready to resume that role, if he ever would be.

His meditations would have to be postponed while he used his own skills to find out about Enishi. Might as well start now, it wasn't likely he would be able to concentrate on anything else today.

He met Okina in the walkway. "Are you quite recovered Aoshi?"

"Indeed. I am just going out on business. Please let everyone know I am not certain when I will return."

"Do not worry her further, Aoshi," cautioned Okina.

Enishi had left the Aoiya by the kitchen door, as instructed by Misao. He was not pleased that his meeting had been interrupted before he could complete his discussions with her, but this could work to his advantage. Of necessity, he would now be seeing her again. Enishi smiled. The Oniwabanshuu Okashira was an interesting young lady. She had grown into her role and appeared to be quite capable. And she was also quite pretty. It had been a long time since Enishi had noticed any young lady. His all-consuming hate had kept him from even thinking about any relationships except his sister's.

He walked back to his dojo and went with Oibore to examine the business space that Oibore had obtained for them. His father had made extensive contacts with the local merchants. The operations in Kyoto were prepared; it was time for Enishi to go abroad.

That night after dinner, Enishi summarized his meeting with Misao for his father. He intended to leave in the morning and would not return for several weeks. He asked his father to beg the Okashira's patience so they might complete their discussions when he returned. 

"Enishi, we have not discussed the idea of guests at our new home. Now that you are not in hiding, can we establish new relationships and welcome guests into our home?"

Enishi had never even considered this. Clearly, if he was to find balance in his life, he would need to develop relationships with new people that were not based upon mutual hatred of an enemy.

"Of course we may entertain guests, father. But I would urge you to be cautious. I have made many enemies and I do not wish you to become a pawn for their use."

"I can take care of myself, Enishi. Remember I was adept with the outcasts in Rakuninmura. I will, however, heed your words and be cautious in inviting others into out home. Actually, I was thinking of inviting Misao for tea while you are gone. Surely you would not object to me seeing my 'adoptive daughter'?"

They both smiled at the reference, each for different reasons. But Oibore's relief was great. This was another indication that Enishi was continuing to deal with Tomoe's death and allow himself to begin anew. Maybe he should not be so concerned with Enishi's regular visits to Tomoe's grave. And he had retrieved her journal from the monks. It was contained in a finely decorated lacquer box. He knew Enishi planned to find something more to his liking for it on his trip. Was this too much focus on the past for Enishi's mental health? Oibore kept his opinions to himself for now. Time reveals all of our flaws, no need to rush.

Enishi startled Oibore out of his thoughts, "Father, I know we have not yet discussed Battousai. I would appreciate it if we can postpone any further discussions on that painful topic until I return. Perhaps being away from this place without my past hatred will give me a new perspective on him. Let us delay until then." 

Enishi left on his trip the following morning. Oibore completed their pre-arranged plans for the opening of their business and prepared for the arrival of goods. He continued to seek out interested merchants for possible sales and became quite a well-known man in the commercial district. Enishi's initial focus was on obtaining foreign goods; Oibore's on selling them at a profit. Knowledge of Enishi's Earthly Justice did not appear to be well known outside of a small circle in Edo. Oibore was also looking for Japanese goods that might be suitable for export. They hoped to expand the business quickly. Enishi would be watching for opportunities for sales abroad, as well. 

Oibore was in the Aoiya neighborhood within the next week. He stopped and asked after Misao, this time giving his name. 

Within a few minutes Misao came out, "Oibore-san, what an unexpected pleasure. Please join me for tea or lunch, adopted father. I would like to hear about the progress of your new business." 

"Thank you, Misao, but I have an appointment which I may not postpone today. I was passing and wished to invite you to come and see my new home. Enishi is out of town on business and this lonely old man would like nothing better than a visit from his adopted daughter. And, of course, you may bring friends if you wish, I would be happy to entertain them as well. Would any day later this week suit you? Please come for lunch, or at least tea."

"What a nice idea! I would love to see your new home. Would the day after tomorrow be convenient for you? Where is your new home?" They set the details of the meeting and Oibore excused himself for his next appointment. Okina had overheard their conversation, but had not intruded. His request to Misao now was simple.

"Should you go alone, Okashira?"

"Certainly, I will – after you have assured me that Yukishiro is out of Japan!" She giggled and gave Okina a quick kiss. He needn't worry so much about her; she would not be reckless where the Yukishiro family was concerned. 

****

Chapter 10: A New Beginning

Enishi's first trip abroad was going very well. He was able to make new contacts with cultural and government sources without any problem. That may have been due to his initial act upon arriving in Shanghai. He recovered most of his funds and promptly donated them anonymously to establish an orphanage and hospital in honor of the family that had rescued him at the cost of their lives. His donation was anonymous, but not unknown to the governmental authorities or cultural offices. They opened their doors to him as a philanthropist.

He was also quick to invite these new contacts out to enjoy the various entertainments that Shanghai had to offer. His generosity opened all the doors he could wish to enter without any explanations. He made many new merchant contacts as well, and soon began shipping the goods he and his father had chosen for their initial inventory. 

During his travels, Enishi found that he could enjoy the foreign vistas and entertainment without always being focused on business plans. He was determined to find new pleasantries in his life and not allow his new business to become a substitute obsession.

Oibore was pleased to welcome Misao within the first week of Enishi's absence. He was very busy with his end of the business, but home was a lonely place with his son gone. He and Misao were happy to talk of little but frivolous things, her shopping, his new home and prosperity. They enjoyed each other's company and chatted about their mutual friends in Tokyo as well. In passing conversation, he told Misao of the purpose and length of Enishi's trip. She would know when he was expected home and could contact him then. 

Misao invited Oibore to visit her, and they fell into a comfortable pattern of meeting nearly every week for lunch or tea. For Misao, who had never known her own father, Oibore really began to feel like an adoptive father. He was interested in her, not because she was Oniwabanshuu, but because he liked her and wanted to be her friend. She could not replace his daughter, but she could become a good friend. They were comfortable with each other.

Enishi returned home on schedule, his trip a rousing success. Goods were arriving at the business daily, and Oibore was successful in moving them out to the interested merchants at once. Things were going very smoothly, after all of their careful planning and hard work to prepare. 

Enishi and Oibore began donating many of their profits to local orphanages and hospitals. Neither wanted to amass wealth or property. Both were driven to begin and keep making as many amends in as many ways as they could devise. As with his contributions abroad, the local government authorities and cultural groups seemed to learn of their generosity even though all of their contributions were anonymous. This helped their business as well. And Oibore became quite a popular man in Kyoto business circles. Enishi continued to avoid notice at home whenever possible. 

Enishi began to plan his next trip – including plans to use some of their profits for local causes wherever they purchased or sold goods. Oibore hired assistants to help with their burgeoning business, including some of his former shogunate associates who had fallen on hard times and men he knew from Rakuninmura who might be able to rebuild their lives if they were encouraged.

Shortly after Enishi returned home, Oibore took tea with Misao and she set a time and date for Enishi to come and see her. Oibore was relieved that this message did not appear to color his relationship with Misao. He hoped that Enishi would not take any action that the Okashira might find offensive.

Enishi arrived at the appointed hour and was met by Okina, as before. As they made their way through the Aoiya, Enishi felt no sign of Shinomori in attendance. He was shown into the same private meeting room, but this time the Okashira was there waiting for him.

"Good day, Okashira," Enishi said, giving her a very respectful bow. "Thank you for deferring this resumption of our meeting during my absence from the country."

"Please be seated. I believe when we last met you had offered your services to me."

"Yes, Okashira. I freely offer you my contacts here in Kyoto and across Japan to use in obtaining information for you. I do not wish to infer that the Oniwabanshuu is in need of such resources. I believe them to be highly capable in this area. I merely offer what I have available to me as a means of making amends to the Oniwabanshuu."

"We will take this offer under advisement. Should we wish to call upon you, you will be notified. Does this complete our business?"

"I have one other offer for you, Okashira. I wish to make amends however possible for involving you and other members of the Oniwabanshuu in my failed attempt to extract Earthly Justice on your friend. If there is a way I can make such amends, I will offer it. You need only make your requirements known to me."

"This is an unusual open-ended offer. I will discuss it with other members of the Oniwabanshuu. If we require something of you now, or in the future, we will contact you. Is they anything else?"

"Just this," Enishi hesitated. "I would request a small favor of you personally, regarding Himura."

"It is very presumptuous of you to even mention his name to me, after the extreme harm you attempted to inflict upon him," Misao stated. She did not raise her voice, or change her facial expression in any way, but it was plain she was angry. And Enishi could clearly read her ki, in any case.

"That is exactly why I am presuming to bring this matter to your attention. Please hear me out."

Misao motioned him to continue.

"I visit my sister quite often. I would consider it unfortunate if Himura or even worse, Karou-dono were to come upon me unawares in that situation. I seek only to avoid inflicting any additional pain on them if I can avoid it. Do you think you might be able to help me in this regard?"

"I will consider it. If I decide to assist you, you will hear from me. May I assume our business is now concluded?"

"Yes, however, I would like to let you know that I will be leaving on my next trip abroad shortly. I would not wish my father to miss his visits with you due to my presence. Your friendship is very dear to him, and I will avoid my home when you are expected if that is your wish. May I add, however, that he is very fond of his 'adoptive daughter' and I would be pleased if you were to someday include me in your visit."

"I am very fond of Oibore. Good luck on your trip abroad. Please leave the way you came."

The following morning, Enishi and Oibore were beginning their day with their usual Tai Chi exercises when a visitor arrived unannounced. 

Saitou entered the compound and lit a cigarette while he watched the father and son go though their routine. When they had finished, Enishi approached him.

"To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure, Hajime? Would you care to have breakfast with us?"

"No, I am just letting you know that you will be seeing more of me now that I have transferred to Kyoto. I assume that you would prefer to meet here rather than the police station anyway. Too many trips to the police station might cause suspicion and would not be good for business, eh?"

Saitou and Enishi met privately briefly so that Enishi could report on his latest foreign contacts and findings. He walked Saitou to the gate, but Saitou paused before leaving.

"Tell me, Enishi, are you using your dojo to maintain your skills? Which techniques and weapons are you currently using?"

Enishi was taken aback by the question, but felt compelled to respond.

"You are well aware of my techniques, Hajime. You saw both of my battles with Battousai. The only technique I no longer use is the Kyokeimyaku. My hearing was too severely damaged to continue to employ it. As to weapons, I have purchased several swords seeking to replace the one broken in the last battle. Why do you ask?"

"I'm nosy. It's part of my charm, hadn't you noticed? I'll see you when you return from your next trip."

**Author's Note:**

Many thanks to those who reviewed, and with your patience while fanfiction worked out its failed relationship with its server – that's what we all write about, ne? Our relationship issues… 


	8. Chapter 11 & 12

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed, especially Susan, 

Midori Natari Himura: Yes, definitely more Aoshi

And Firuze Khanume: Well, maybe, we'll just have to see how they get along.

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 11: Visitors

Kenshin smiled as he approached the Aoiya. The warmth of old friends and anticipation at seeing them had finally replaced the dread of the Bakumatsu when he thought about Kyoto. And it was primarily due to a wild pixie he had met in the woods. Even though she was the same vibrant and emotional person she had always been, she was an adult now, not a girl. He wondered if Aoshi had finally noticed. Well, he would find out soon enough.

As he reached the porch steps, he heard the familiar cry of "Himura!" from inside. Within seconds she had flung herself at him with her arms around his neck in a welcoming hug.

"Don't knock me off the porch, Misao-dono, do you want us to end up in the middle of the street?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, Himura," Misao laughed, "Welcome back. And why didn't you bring Kaoru? I miss her! She shouldn't be letting you traipse all over Japan without her – did you tell her where you were going this time? If not, I expect she will be about an hour behind you in arriving here!"

"She knows. Kaoru-dono knows exactly where I am, Misao-dono, don't worry. She wanted to come, too, but she has two new students now and she did not want to delay their lessons. She will come with me next time, I promise." 

Misao could make anyone feel better, thought Kenshin. It was good to be among friends at the Aoiya again. As he went inside to greet Okina and the others, he sensed that Aoshi was not here – probably off meditating. Then he noticed an undercurrent from Misao. She was clearly glad to see him, but there was something on her mind.

Kenshin smiled to himself. With Misao, he wouldn't have to wait long; she would find a way to talk to him about it in short order. 

Sure enough, within 10 minutes the other Oniwabanshuu had all disappeared and he found himself sipping tea with Misao in the back garden.

"So what's on your mind, Misao"

She glared at him. "I HATE it when you do that Himura! You're as bad as Aoshi-sama!"

"Tell me, Misao-dono, I know you are worried about something. Let me help you."

Misao bit her lip and seemed to give one last thought to how she would approach a subject that would either be delicate, or painful, Kenshin couldn't decide which.

"Do you remember Oibore, Himura?" Misao asked quietly. Her eyes were worried. It must be a painful subject. Well, he had so many painful subjects; it must be another specter from his bloody past.

"That name doesn't sound familiar, Misao-dono. Can you tell me something more about him?"

"You met him in Rakuninmura, Himura."

Rakuninmura. That was a name Kenshin had not thought about for quite some time. Whom had he met in Rakuninmura? It could only be the old man who sat with him sometimes.

"Vaguely, Misao. The only one I remember is an old man who sat near me while I was there. Is he this Oibore?"

"Yes. Himura, do you remember anything about him? We were under the clear impression that he helped you while you were there."

Kenshin closed his eyes and was surprised at the memory that floated to the surface of his mind. White plums. The scent was overpowering.

He opened his eyes and Misao could see from his expression that he was completely serious now.

"Yes, Misao. I believe he did help me. How is it that you know Oibore?"

Misao related Oibore's visit to the Kamiya dojo and noted Himura's rapt attention. She hesitated to continue. But Himura urged her on with his attentive silence.

"Oibore has recently been reunited with his son and has moved here to Kyoto. He came to see me and we have become rather good friends."

Misao smiled, but Kenshin could tell that she was choosing her words very carefully. He returned her smile, it was only her Okashira talents showing through, but she didn't need to tread so carefully with him.

"Just tell me, Misao. Whatever it is, we can deal with it. Does it concern Kaoru-dono?" As long as this issue didn't touch his family in Tokyo, Kenshin did not believe there could be any real threat.

"No, no, Himura, it has nothing to do with anyone in Tokyo – except you." She paused. Kenshin could sense her reluctance to continue.

"Just tell me, Misao," Kenshin whispered.

"He's Tomoe's father."

"Ah," Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes again. That explains the scent. And the flowers and Kyosato's hair ornament Kaoru and I found at Tomoe's grave.

"He is here, with Enishi?"

Misao studied her friend's face for clues to what he might be thinking. She gave up. Why did she even try with Himura? He and Aoshi-sama were totally unreadable if they choose to conceal their thoughts and feelings. But he was signaling her to continue, so she took a deep breath and told him about her meetings with both Oibore and Enishi.

"I can tell there is something else, Misao. Please, just say it."

"I give up, Himura. I'm surprised you don't just read my mind. Yukishiro asked me to let him know when he should avoid visiting his sister. He doesn't want to risk a chance meeting with you, or worse, with Kaoru."

Kenshin didn't respond. He seemed to be both thinking and frowning. Misao continued, "I was hesitant to do this without consulting you, Himura. I wanted to spare you an unexpected meeting in that place, but letting him know seemed too much like giving him information on just when you would be here at the Aoiya. I wanted to be cautious, Himura. What do you want me to do? You know my first loyalty is to you."

"Do nothing, Misao. I will handle this in my own way. As to Enishi's offer to assist you, you are the Okashira. Do as you think best."

Now it was Misao's turn to be surprised. She had not expected this response. And now he was trying to change the subject.

"Will Shinomori be joining us later, Misao-dono?" Ah, the discussion of Yukishiro was now closed. Himura's statement made it clear that he had said all he would on that topic.

"Aoshi-sama is off on some mysterious private business, Himura. I have a great idea! Why don't you help me figure out what he's doing while you are here? He tells Okina he's not certain when he will return and disappears at odd hours. Okina won't let me assign anyone to follow him and Okashira business keeps me from doing it myself, but you could do it for me! Come on, Himura, it would probably only take you one day to figure it out. Can't you help me out on this?"

"Misao-dono, sessha has far too many errands for Kaoru-dono to be able to follow Shinomori. I'm sure he is fine and will tell you what he is doing when he wants you to know."

Misao nearly smacked Himura with the teapot when he started with his sessha stuff. But he ducked at the last minute and gave her one of his really stupid smiles as the teapot hit a tree behind him. Now she was really pissed off.

"Himura! You never help me with Aoshi-sama! What good are you anyway? You know Kaoru would want you to help me. What if he's in trouble? Himura get back here!"

But she was shouting at his back by now, as Kenshin disappeared into the Aoiya – and she could hear him laughing at her, too. Well, that was nothing new, either. She'd figure out a way to find out what Aoshi was doing without him.

Okina was barely able to hide his laughter when he came out to tell her that she was needed on Okashira matters. She looked twelve again as she stood there fuming with her fists clenched at her sides, all determination and no patience. But she reminded him again that she was eighteen, not twelve, as she collected herself and confidently strode off to the meeting.

Misao couldn't help but smile when she heard Okina chuckling behind her. "I see you enjoyed your tea with Himura," he called after her as he cleaned up the crockery.

****

Chapter 12: Unlikely Relations

Kenshin approached the Yukishiro dojo early the next morning. The front gate allowed a narrow view of the front yard and the sight within was unexpected. Although Kenshin had practiced the martial arts virtually all of his life, the slow deliberate movements Enishi and Oibore were performing were not of any style he had ever seen before. He watched, fascinated, as Enishi led and Oibore followed. He took the opportunity to feel Enishi's ki to gauge his former opponent's current state. He knew that Enishi would reciprocate and be fully aware of his presence. 

Once their routine was complete, Kenshin knocked on the gate. Oibore moved to respond, but Enishi stopped him and came in his stead.

"Please come in, Himura. My father and I have just finished our morning Tai Chi exercises. It is used to foster strength and calmness in both body and mind."

Kenshin bowed to Oibore. "I am very pleased to see you again." Turning to Enishi, Kenshin continued, "I would like to speak with you privately."

Oibore was visibly shaken at the prospect of Himura and his son alone. Was Enishi emotionally stable enough to meet with Himura? Both men sensed his anxiety. Enishi took his arm and softly assured him, "It will be all right, father, perhaps you could make some tea and refreshments for our guest? Himura and I could speak out here, on the porch."

Kenshin added, "Oibore-san, would you do me the great service of holding this for me while I am a guest in your home?"

It was hard to decide which generation of the Yukishiro family was more shocked as Himura Battousai gave his sakabatou into Oibore's keeping. It was a gesture beyond measure between the two former enemies, and set Oibore's mind at rest.

Oibore placed Kenshin's sword in the dojo with Enishi's, and went to the kitchen. 

Kenshin and Enishi sat on the porch

"I understand from the Okashira that you wish to spare me from any chance meeting at Tomoe's grave. I wish to assure you that such consideration, while thoughtful on your part, is unnecessary. My visits to Tomoe's grave are no longer the painful ordeal they once were, and are infrequent. I try to come annually, but that is not always possible. I certainly understand that her beloved father and brother should wish to visit more often and would not be surprised or disturbed to find you there."

"Did the Okashira share with you the other points of our discussion?"

"She did, but I would prefer to hear them from you personally, Enishi."

Enishi nodded his agreement and gave Kenshin a brief overview of his arrangement with the Meiji government and Saitou, his new business with Oibore, and his general plans for making amends. He concluded by asking, "I have offered my services to the Oniwabanshuu to make amends for their losses at my hands, but what is it I can offer you and your friends in Edo? I was unsure I would ever have the opportunity to ask you."

"Only this, Enishi, please make an effort to avoid Karou-dono when your business takes you to Tokyo. There may come a time when this will not be necessary, but for now, your presence would upset her. Also, I understand from the monks at the shrine that you still have Tomoe's journal. May I inquire where it is currently kept?"

Enishi was visibly unnerved by this question. "It is here, in our home, in a place of honor. We consider it a family treasure and wished to have it close to us."

Kenshin's quiet response did nothing to alleviate Enishi's discomfort. "I consider it my family treasure as well.

"One last question, Enishi, please tell me of your plans for your talents with a sword."

"Only you and Saitou seem to have any interest in them. My father bought this dojo knowing I would wish to practice. He is totally unaware of my level of expertise. There will be no reason for him to learn of it unless we are threatened. I only intend to practice my techniques in self-defense, or defense of my family. There has not been any threat to date – although I fear my father may have initially misinterpreted your visit here today." 

"I have come to Kyoto to attend to several personal matters. All of which concern you. I have visited Tome, and I wanted to see and hear about the new life you are building from you, not others. I'm sure you can sense my approval, just as I can feel your sincerity. For us, there is no substitute for ki, ne?" And Kenshin smiled at Enishi.

"Shall we join Oibore-san? I do not plan to stay long."

The three men took tea and breakfast together with minimal pleasantries. Kenshin inquired as to their import items. Enishi asked after the health of Kenshin's friends in Edo. Oibore watched them both in silence, fearing the consequences of an ill-chosen word. 

Kenshin directed his attention to Oibore, but indicated that he included Enishi, as he stated: "I do not have any family of my own, Oibore-san. I wish to support your efforts to make amends and begin anew. That is really what I came to say. We all loved her. We all lost her. And, we must all get on with our lives. This is what connects us, what makes us family."

With that, Kenshin rose and made to leave. Oibore retrieved his sakabatou and returned it. Kenshin said, "Oibore-san, at some point I would like to speak with you of your kindness to me in Rakuninmura. My memories of it are sketchy, but I know I owe you a debt of thanks."

"That debt has been overwhelmingly repaid today, Himura," Oibore replied, bidding him farewell.

Enishi walked with Kenshin to the gate. "I must thank you for your support of my dealings with Saitou. I know he would not have helped me if you did not approve it. Would you like to see Tomoe's journal before you leave?"

"No, it is enough to know it is secure. Enishi, please allow me make one more suggestion to you. Do not spend too much time visiting Tomoe or reading her words of the past. She would not wish it. Nor do I. The feel of your ki is proof enough of your good intentions. Do not risk it with too much sorrow. Find a way to smile."

With that, their unexpected visitor was gone, leaving Enishi and Oibore to begin their day in a way they never could have imagined.

"I believe our discussion of Battousai is now complete, father. I am satisfied with it, are you?"

"Indeed, Enishi, indeed."

Kenshin, however was not finished with his personal business, not just yet.

As he closed the gate behind him, he turned around and said, "Shinomori, he feels your presence, as do I. You hear only what he allows you to hear. If you insist on coming here, I suggest you practice Tai Chi with them. You could use the calmness in body and mind they say it brings." 

Aoshi Shinomori appeared, as if from out of nowhere.

"Himura, I would like to ask you one question about your discussion with Enishi. Did he have anything to say about Misao? How does she figure into his plans?"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Walk with me Aoshi, I am headed in the same direction as the Aoiya."

They walked together for a few minutes and Kenshin began to speak. "Kaoru-dono and Misao-dono are similar in some respects, ne? They are both full of life and fun. They are light hearted. They can be silly, even ridiculous, but they are always beautiful, strong and capable."

"What does that have to do with Enishi, Himura?"

"We enjoy their company more because they seem to personify the innocence we lack. We see them through eyes that have seen too much pain to ever share their perspective.

"Enishi saw the Bakumatsu, but not as a soldier. He is younger than we are in many ways. What do you suppose Enishi sees when he looks at Misao? I suggest that instead of watching Enishi with your eyes, you look at Misao through his." 

"Perhaps," said Aoshi, noncommittal as always, and he left Kenshin to enter the Aoiya.

Kenshin then continued on his way to his next surprise visit, to the Kyoto police. 

He found Saitou's office easily. And Saitou did not seem at all surprised to see him.

"What's your problem now, Battousai? I believe I have been generous with my talents for your benefit several times already. What more could you ask?"

"I am pleased to see you, too, Saitou. Ironic that the Wolf of Mibu should return here to Kyoto."

"Surprising to me as well, but my business in Tokyo was finished."

"And that is the matter I wish to speak about, Saitou. When you refused my offer to complete our unfinished business from the Bakumatsu, I felt honored. I come here today to be certain that by laying our battle to rest, you were not intending to seek out my brother in my stead. "

"Such a suspicious nature, Battousai. I have no use for either of you at present."

"That is exactly the attitude I wish to caution you against. Enishi has agreed to report to you regarding foreign intrigue. That was a condition of his repatriation and an appropriate one. Enishi's formidable talents as a swordsman were not part of your exchange. I would not have agreed to it if they were. I wish to be certain you understand the consequences of using him as you have attempted to use me as Battousai in the past. If you do, he will lose his hard won sanity. Neither Oibore nor anyone else alive would be able to bring him back a second time. You have felt his ki. No more should be necessary."

"So you have forgiven him for Earthly Justice and involving the Kamiya girl?"

"As he has forgiven me my part in his sister's death."

"And is he your family, now, Battousai, that you seek to protect him?"

"Yes. He is now, just as he was then. He will make his amends, but he will not be a tool for you as a swordsman. I will not permit it."

"Then stop taking up space in my office."

Kenshin turned to leave, but smiled as Saitou murmured behind him, "Farewell, Battousai." 


	9. Chapters 13 & 14

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

Thanks for reading and reviewing to Susan, Midori Natari Himura, 

and Firuze Khanume 

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 13: The Okashira's Choice

Enishi interrupted his packing for his next trip abroad and called to Oibore to join him.

"Father, please come here, I have some things to show you."

"Here I am, what is it?"

"First, look at this carved teak box. I think it would be perfect for Tomoe's journal. What do you think?"

"I think it's fine. Did you find a source for these? We could probably sell them if you did."

"I'll look into it on this trip. Here, Please give this to Misao on her next visit."

Enishi handed his father a small square box, simply but elegantly wrapped.

"What is it?"

"Merely a token gift for her doting 'adoptive father' to give her. I found it in Shanghai and it reminded me of her."

Oibore thought no more about the gift until Misao came for lunch the following week. After they had shared their most recent shopping experiences and gossiped about the local shopkeepers and innkeepers, Oibore brought out the gift with a fresh pot of tea.

"Misao, please accept this token of friendship from me."

Misao was delighted. She was unused to receiving gifts, but loved them as much as any young lady. She quickly opened the wrappings and took the lid off the box inside. There was a blue stone hanging from a silver chain. She was very pleased with it.

"Oibore, what a lovely gift! I do not own any jewelry to speak of, and I think this is very pretty." She removed it from the box and put it on immediately. She was so busy fussing with the clasp that she did not notice all of the color drain from Oibore's face. By the time she looked up for his approval, he had recovered.

"It looks very pretty on you, Misao. Enishi said it reminded him of you and I can see why. The color exactly matches your eyes." He didn't bother to point out that it was roughly the same size as her eyes. It was clear that Misao was unaware of the value of such a gift. They could afford it, but it was still quite extravagant. 

Why had Enishi chosen such a present? The color again left his cheeks when he considered the most likely possibility. Misao was eighteen. Enishi was twenty-five. Had Enishi lapsed totally into madness? Was it possible he didn't know of Shinomori's possessive attitude towards his Okashira? 

Misao was constantly referring to Aoshi-sama in their conversations. It was clear she loved him, and Oibore had shared that opinion with Enishi. Enishi had never mentioned Misao or any other woman to Oibore. At this point, he could only hope he was mistaken. The gift had been given. He would have to wait until Enishi returned to ask him about it. Maybe they would be really lucky and Aoshi wouldn't notice it. That seemed unlikely, but Oibore had survived Rakuninmura, he could survive this. Maybe.

A very pleased Misao thanked Oibore again, and wore her new necklace back to the Aoiya. The chain was generous, so the blue stone fell inside her Oniwabanshuu uniform. She wouldn't be able to wear it when she practiced her kunai or other ninja arts, but it was fun to have some jewelry anyway. Oibore was so nice to her, and if Enishi had chosen it, well, that was probably OK, too. 

She had planned to have dinner with all of the Oniwabanshuu this evening. This was their weekly time to catch up on any business. She was especially looking forward to this dinner because Aoshi-sama had agreed to come. He rarely took his meals with them, especially if they were likely to be discussing business. But tonight he would be joining them and Misao was very glad of it. Even if he said nothing, at least he would be there with her and not off on his mysterious private business. 

The afternoon passed quickly and soon all of the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu gathered in their private dining room to have dinner and enjoy each other's company. Okon, Omasu, Kuro, Shiro, Misao, and Okina were all joking and arguing like families do. Aoshi, ever serious, did not join in their fun, but sat back and watched.

After dinner, Misao began their business discussions by offering everyone more tea and asking each of them if there was any business that needed to be shared. Misao reached across to pour a fresh cup of tea for Okina, when her new necklace fell forward. Okon gasped.

"Where did you get such a lovely necklace, Misao?"

As she sat back, the rest of her family got their first good look at the blue stone. But now there was another focal point, too. By the time Misao noticed Aoshi staring at her, she had already fallen over backwards. 

"Aoshi-sama! What is it? Himura knocked me over with his ki once, and it felt just like this. Are we in danger?"

"No, Misao, I'm sorry to have focused on you. I was just about to bring up a new topic for discussion, but I didn't wish to interrupt."

"Well, I think it's safe to say you have everyone's full attention now. What is it?"

"I have decided, Misao. I am ready to resume my position as Okashira." 

****

Chapter 13: The Okashira and the Tiger

The Oniwabanshuu were stunned, but delighted that Aoshi was willing to resume his position as their Okashira. After a brief moment of shocked silence, they all looked at each other, laughed and decided to have a party to celebrate. Aoshi asked Misao and Okina to stay behind for a few minutes. 

"Misao, I regret interrupting your meeting with Yukishiro. Your response made me think about resuming this position. Does my decision please you?"

"Are you kidding? I'm thrilled! You know I considered it temporary. Don't you want to come and celebrate with us?"

"I will, Misao, just let me have a moment with Okina."

After Misao left, Okina waited for Aoshi to start. "You recognized it, too, didn't you?"

"Yes, not that I've seen a sapphire that big in a long time."

"Are any of the others, including Misao, likely to know what it is, or what it's worth?"

"No. If they did, we'd know it already."

"Okina, please take care of this, and give me an update next week."

Misao was relieved to have more time to herself now that Aoshi had resumed his position as their Okashira. She didn't see any more of Aoshi, but at least he wasn't always meditating and going off to a shrine. He was going about the business of the Okashira. Well, he was still meditating, but not all the time. Now if she could get him to train with her, maybe there was some hope of resuming a normal life in the Aoiya – or at least normal for ninjas.

She shared her good news with Oibore at their next luncheon. He came to the Aoiya to get her and treated her to lunch at the Shirabeko. She wore her new necklace, to please him. Unfortunately, she found that the length of the chain kept it from showing much, and she didn't put it on if she was going to practice her kunai or do any other training. But it was very pretty and she liked it. If she only wore it when she saw Oibore, that was fine with her.

Oibore noticed it and commented on how well it suited her. He did seem a little more concerned about their surroundings than usual. He seemed to be watching for someone. When Misao questioned him about it, he merely said that he was keeping an eye out for an old friend who had mentioned he might be in town. They usually visited at her Aoiya or his dojo. He seemed a little relieved to take her back home. He had promised to teach her Tai Chi, so they went to the back garden and she followed his moves as he showed her the routine he and Enishi followed. He had been telling her about it for months, so she was very anxious to see what it looked like. After the ninja arts, it seemed too slow and Misao had to admit that she was probably too impatient to enjoy it. But Oibore enjoyed showing her, and it gave them both something to giggle about.

The other members of the Oniwabanshuu enjoyed it a lot more than Misao, but they kept their observance (and their giggles) to themselves, for now. They would find an appropriate time to tease her about it later. 

"Enishi is teaching me sword Chi now. After I've learned it maybe I'll try to teach that form to you – at least the sword will keep your attention, Misao."

"Maybe, but I'm already pretty good with blades, or don't you remember?" With that Misao flung several of her kunai in Oibore's direction – all of them hitting the bench beside where he was sitting.

"Misao, I am unlikely to forget your expertise there – I still have the hat you filled with your kunai at the Kamiya dojo!" Both of them laughed together as Misao walked Oibore out to the porch of the Aoiya. 

Okina was mysteriously absent. He and Oibore had spoken briefly when he came to get her, but Okina wasn't around now. Misao suspected that Aoshi had given him an assignment.

As she saw Oibore out, it occurred to her that Aoshi had not given her any assignments since he had taken over as Okashira. She shook her head and sighed. First too much to do, now not enough. She would take it up with him very soon. Was this just another example of Aoshi-sama forgetting she was adult?

As she walked to her room, Misao ran into Okina and Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama, may I have a word with you?"

"Can it wait until later, Misao? Okina and I are not finished with our current discussion."

"Of course, Okashira." It felt very odd to address him that way after holding the title herself. But she wanted Aoshi to be her Okashira, and more. The title would fit better with a little practice.

Okina and Aoshi resumed their discussions in the Okashira's private study.

"What have you found, Okina?"

"Oibore approached me today to discuss the sapphire. He knew Misao was unaware of its value, and did not want to place her in any danger should she decide to wear it visibly around Kyoto. He offered to provide her with bodyguard protection, without her knowledge, of course."

"And why didn't he consider this problem before he gave it to her?"

"Ah, the real problem. Oibore didn't know what it was until she opened it. By then she was so delighted, he didn't know what he could do about it. How could he take it back, or even tell her its value? He feels bad, but doesn't know how to fix it. And frankly, neither do I."

"So, it was Enishi's choice."

"Yes. That much is clear. The only good news is that Misao rarely wears it. She doesn't wear it when she practices, and she practices everyday. So far, she has only worn it when she sees Oibore. He didn't notice she had it on until he suggested going to the Shirabeko. I thought he would have a heart attack!"

"Too bad he didn't."

"Aoshi, it would grieve Misao to lose one of her few friends."

"Well, what steps have you taken?"

"I know where she keeps it in her room, which is perfectly safe. If she wears it, I have her followed. I believe this is sufficient for now, and I am hoping that she will wear it a few times with Oibore, and then forget about it."

"Who else knows?"

"All of us. I don't want Okon or the others to ask about it or encourage her to wear it. For now, if she just tires of it, or forgets to put it on, it will be for the best."

"I agree, for now. Please let me know when Enishi returns."

Okina paled, but agreed. 

Enishi's return from his latest trip abroad was not what he expected. He had done well, made additional contracts, purchased terrific inventory, and he even had some important reconnaissance to pass along to Hajime. He was expecting his father to be especially pleased with the amount of money he had been able to donate. The better their business did, the more funds were funneled to the orphanages and hospitals they were now virtually supporting.

Oibore was glad that Enishi was home. But didn't even let him catch his breath before he brought up the sapphire.

"Enishi, how could you give Misao such a gift? And how could you ask me to give it to her without telling me what it was?" 

"Didn't she like it?"

"Of course she likes it. It's blue. It's pretty. She has probably received very few gifts in her life, and those were probably small tokens – exactly like what I should have given her." Oibore was practically shouting.

"Does she wear it? It exactly matches her eyes, you know. That's why I bought it for her. I knew she'd never accept it from me, but she would from you."

"Yes, she did accept it from me. Although, you realize that she has no idea that it is valuable. Misao has probably never even seen a sapphire. But I assure you that both Okina and Shinomori, at least, will know exactly what it is. You have made matters very complicated with this inappropriate behavior." Now Oibore was shouting. Enishi was a very bright man, so why was he being so thick headed about this present. Couldn't he see the implications?

"All right, Father. Explain it to me. It's clear that I have been really stupid about this. So explain it to me."

"You know that Misao was the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu."

"Was?" 

"Don't interrupt me. Just listen." Oibore was frantic to get Enishi's undivided attention. Enishi held up his hands to indicate that there would be no further interruptions.

"She was the Okashira. She is in love with Shinomori Aoshi. Perhaps you remember him? Tall guy, Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu at fifteen, good with swords & information?"

"There's no need for sarcasm, father. You know I know who he is. What is your point?"

"My point is that Shinomori, who has just resumed the Okashira position, is unlikely to be amused by a gift from the Yukishiro family which places Misao in danger if she wears it visibly on the streets of Kyoto. And also, he might not appreciate a gift of that magnitude to a young lady who is under his protection. Are you with me so far?"

Enishi nodded. He looked a little sheepish at this point.

"And it might also interest you to know that if Shinomori returns Misao's feelings he may be very displeased with your thoughtless extravagance. I thought you were trying to make amends to these people!"

"Well, this is quite a welcome home. Should I turn around and hide out on the continent until Shinomori calms down?"

Oibore took a seat and hung his head in his hands. Maybe Enishi wasn't as sane as he had hoped.

"Let me try to explain, father. First of all, it never occurred to me that Misao wouldn't know that the sapphire was a valuable jewel. She is, or was, the Okashira and gave me every indication in our brief meetings that she is a most knowledgeable, if young, lady. Therefore I did not anticipate what I perceive to be your main concern – danger to her person. Second, after the story you told me about your first meeting with Misao, I figured she could take care of herself, with or without, her kunai. 

"Now I have a question for you – why didn't you just tell her what it was?"

"She is so young, and she was very pleased with the gift. If I had told her what it was she might have refused it, been angry, or severed her ties with me – or all three!"

"Ah, you were afraid. And her Okina and Shinomori – have they told her?"

"I doubt it. But they are very concerned about it, and I am certain they are furious with you."

"Invite Misao for lunch, father. Tomorrow, if possible. I will tell her myself, take full responsibility and make sure she doesn't hate you."

"I will do that, Enishi, but this matter may be already out of our hands. I do not believe that you understand the gravity of the situation."

"Curiously, I never considered it when I purchased that sapphire. It truly was just a gift I bought on a whim. But I think I do understand your concern now and I will prepare for the unexpected." Unexpected, thought Enishi. That's what caused this in the first place, unexpected thoughts of Misao and her beautiful piercing blue eyes. 


	10. Chapters 15 & 16

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

Thanks for reading and reviewing to Susan, Midori Natari Himura, 

Firuze Khanume, rurouni,dementedchris, tiian, L. Sith & Naomi! 

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 15: Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places

It was raining and Enishi and Oibore had completed their Tai Chi exercises inside the dojo. Their breakfast was complete, and they had discussed a few pressing business matters. Enishi decided to extend his morning workout to go over some of his more complex techniques. It was not as easy to practice when he was traveling. He was comfortable and focused in his own dojo.

The dojo felt very much like home now. His meeting with Himura had dissipated all of the lingering anxiety he felt when he considered a dojo for his home. This place felt like home to him. Oibore was here. Tomoe's journal was here. His personal belongings, such as they were, and his hopes for a brighter future were here.

He began with his customary series of exercises culminating in the Shouha Tousei. He liked to begin with the slashing techniques. These were bound to be adequate for any defensive fighting he might need to do in defense of Oibore. He progressed to the leaping technique of the Chouten Tousei. He had to control his height due to the "low" ceiling in the dojo, but he was satisfied with the results. Since his battle with Himura was at an end, he wondered if there was anyone else alive to challenge his expertise in the air. 

Slowly, he flipped his sword, gripping it such that the blade was running parallel to the floor along the back of his neck. He extended his other arm, and assumed his beginning stance. He performed the Zetsugi Kofuku Zettousei, sliding into a low stance. Following it with the Shikku Tousei and the Watoujutsu Senran Tousei, the series of blows he had used to counter the Hiten Mitsurugi School with Himura. 

He felt good about his abilities. He had regained his strength and stamina. The freedom of concentrating on the defense of himself and his father, rather than on attack moves, had helped him to strengthen his defensive moves and become a more balanced fighter. He hoped that would mirror his life, as a more balanced man.

Why had he precipitated this latest challenge in his life? Why had he given a gift he knew might be inappropriate to a woman who was a friend to his father and therefore ultimately a friend to their family? The clarity of his fighting style led to clarity of thinking. He had brought about this crisis intentionally. It was clear to him that he was more interested in Misao than he had been willing to admit. This was his way of seeing if he could spark her interest. 

"I had hoped to turn her attentions to me." Enishi said this aloud to himself, and suddenly realized that he was not alone in the dojo.

Shinomori stood in the doorway. "Her attentions are not on you just yet, Yukishiro, and I am here to see that they never turn in your direction."

Enishi turned at once to face Shinomori. "Your ki is even stronger when you are inside my dojo, Shinomori. Usually I feel your presence just beyond our walls. To what do I owe this visit, Okashira?"

"Good news travels fast, I see. You have created a disturbance in my family, Yukishiro, and placed one of mine in personal danger. I am here to educate you on the consequences. Defend yourself!"

Enishi flipped his sword, gripping it upside down such that the blade was running along the back of his arm. "I have no desire to fight you, Okashira. I came in good faith to propose amends to the Oniwabanshuu. I have no wish to harm you further."

"Your amends have been accepted by the former Okashira. We may yet call upon your resources. This, Enishi, is personal."

"You have the advantage. You are well aware of my capabilities from witnessing my last battle with Himura. I had hoped that would be my last battle and I have promised Himura as part of my amends to him that I will only use my sword in defense of myself and my family. I would again ask you to desist, Okashira."

"You should have used words with Misao, Enishi, and not the acts that placed her in danger. Your motives are clear to me, if not to her. I will protect her."

"And what are you to Misao? You are now her Okashira, and entitled to protect her. But you know I do not intend her harm. You know that my intentions are, dare I say it? They are honorable. Are yours?"

"I did not come here to talk!" Aoshi lined up his kodachis thrusting one forward to propel the other through the air. Oniwaban-shiki Kodachi Nitou-ryuu Onmyou Hasshi!  
  
Enishi leapt up, placing his foot on the hilt of his sword and using it to push himself into the air. Watoujutsu Chouten Tousei! Both of Aoshi's swords come to rest in the dojo wall behind where Enishi had been standing, with Aoshi following to retrieve them. Enishi's flip landed him nearly exactly where Aoshi had been. The two swordsmen were now facing each other in exactly reversed positions.

"Are you her husband that you defend a gift to her with violence?" Enishi taunted Aoshi as he fell into his Tiger gone to ground stance. "Are you her lover? Are you even her boyfriend, Aoshi? Would you wish her a life of loneliness rather than see her with me? "

Aoshi took his stance, holding the kodachis backhanded. He was going for the Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren. Six deadly swift attacks beginning from either the left or the right. 

"You'll never see her again, Yukishiro!"

Enishi met Aoshi's Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren with his Shikku Tousei and each of the six attacks was quickly deflected. But he did not answer with his Senran Tousei, his own multiple attack technique. Resuming his low Tiger gone to ground stance, Enishi continued to try to goad Aoshi with words. "Have you asked Misao about this? I think we could resolve this matter by simply explaining the situation to Misao. I give her more credit than you do, Aoshi – perhaps I love her more, ne?"

Aoshi was livid. But even as he moved into position for the essence of the Oniwabanshuu, the Kaiten Kenbu, he could hear Himura in his mind asking him to look at Misao through Enishi's eyes. What would Misao say? He slowly began his Kenbu sword dance when he sensed another ki, a very familiar one.

"Stop! Aoshi-sama! Yukishiro! Why are you fighting?"

Both fighters turned to see Misao and Oibore at the doorway of the dojo.

Oibore asked Misao to stay to the side and he entered the dojo, approaching Shinomori. "Okashira, when Enishi returned home yesterday I told him of the potential problem our gift could pose to Misao. He immediately suggested that we be forthright with Misao and tell her about the sapphire and its value. Misao came here today for lunch and I had just informed her when we heard you and Enishi fighting in the dojo."

"Aoshi-sama, Oibore and I have agreed that I will only wear the sapphire when I am in the Aoiya and safely surrounded by my family. We settled the matter over a cup of tea. Have you and Enishi found a better solution? If so, I would like to hear it."

"That is acceptable to me, Misao, unless you would prefer to return the gift." Aoshi regretted those words as soon as they had left his lips. The look on Misao's face was more than easy to read. She was extremely hurt that he had suggested it.

"I will return it if you wish, Okashira." Her voice was a whisper filled with pain. Did Aoshi think so little of her that he would request her to return the only piece of jewelry she had ever been given? Did he think she was so undeserving of such a valuable gem?

"No, that is not necessary, Misao. Keep it if you wish." This visit was fast turning into a disaster. What else could go wrong?

"Thank you, Okashira," turning to Enishi, Misao continued, "I do have one more question, however. Why would you choose such a gift for Oibore to give me, Enishi?"

"It reminded me of how beautiful you are, Misao-dono, please forgive me for causing you this trouble. I only meant to honor you for your friendship to my family." Enishi bowed to Misao to emphasize his apology.

"I believe there was no harm intended, so let us put this matter behind us. Okashira, I would like to return to the Aoiya now, if you will permit it." Without waiting for a response, Misao managed a small smile and turned to Oibore to walk her out. Unfortunately for Aoshi, her smile had been for Enishi.

****

Chapter 16: A Meeting of the Minds

Aoshi spent the next morning in deep meditation. He was unsettled by his combat with Enishi. As he examined the behavior of all concerned surrounding Misao's sapphire; he recognized an easy pattern. Oibore and Okina had both reacted like overprotective parents. And so had he. Only Enishi had seen fit to treat Misao like an adult capable of making an informed decision. It was hard for him to accept that her "parents" had been mistaken, but it was the only rational conclusion.

And his own reactions to Misao's meetings with Enishi were extreme. Reacting with violence when Enishi had dared to give Misao something of value had been an emotional outburst. He had been meditating now for over two years in his attempt to find peace. Now he was returning to his Okashira duties and reacting with violence. What was he missing in his contemplation? 

His meditations brought him peace. And understanding followed. He knew he had made the correct choice in returning to his duties as Okashira. He had recovered from his obsession with Himura. He had recovered from the loss of his companions. He had made peace with their sacrifice to save him, at last. It was time to return to his life. And his life, the only path he had ever known or would ever want was the Oniwabanshuu. Meditation was a means, not an end. 

Aoshi was working in his study when he saw Misao through the open shoji door.

"Misao. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Okashira. How may I serve?" Misao was formal in her response. She was still upset about their encounter at the Yukishiro dojo. Her face was composed and unreadable. Her ki, on the other hand, was turbulent.

"Please sit down. You had asked to speak with me. Why?"

Misao hesitated; this was not the time she would have chosen to discuss her lack of assignments. She was too preoccupied with the aftermath of the confrontation with Yukishiro and its possible implications.

"I merely wished to ask you if you had any assignments for me, Okashira. And to invite you to practice with me." Misao was sure this meeting was about to end. Aoshi-sama wouldn't have anything for her, and had never agreed to practice with her, no matter how many times she asked in the past.

It was Aoshi's turn to hesitate. He looked at Misao carefully. Through the eyes of Enishi. Yes, she was gorgeous. The sapphire would match those eyes perfectly. And she was no longer the young lady he envisioned when he thought of her. She was an adult. And she was meeting his gaze without flinching or comment. She was waiting for the direction of her Okashira. He wanted to observe her further, to look at her with his own eyes in a new way. 

"I do not have any assignment for you at the moment, Misao. But I would like to practice with you. Shall we go?"

Misao was stunned. She and Aoshi walked to the surrounding woods where she liked to practice in near silence. She was so shocked that he would agree to accompany her that she wasn't enjoying his presence at all. She was too busy trying to figure out what was going on with him. First he attacks Yukishiro, then he insults her, and now he wants to practice with her? She had always thought that practicing with Aoshi would be fantastic. He would be with her, she would be thrilled, they would spend time together, what could be better?

Well, this wasn't better. She was scowling trying to figure it out. Aoshi was silent, but seemed to be watching her. Now she felt uncomfortable. She had felt a lot of emotions regarding Aoshi over the years, but never discomfort. Being with him had been her overriding goal.

Then it struck her, she was with Aoshi. She had his attention. His complete attention. So what did she care if this was unexpected? He was with her.

"Aoshi-sama," she said, turning her usual bright smile on him, "I usually practice my kunai in the clearing just over this way. Will that do? Or is there another place you would rather go? Can you practice your kodachi in this space?"

"That will be fine, Misao. To begin, I want to watch you do your usual practice. It's been quite a while since I saw you wield your kunai. Please go ahead."

"Oh, I thought we could practice together," her face fell slightly, but she recovered quickly. "Here's a good place, I'll be aiming in multiple directions, so please be careful to stay out of my sight lines."

"Not to worry, Misao"

She looked around, and Aoshi was nowhere to be seen. She chuckled to herself and began. Centering breaths were the beginning of her daily practice. She was self-conscious; knowing that Aoshi was watching her, even if she couldn't see him. Then she increased her concentration and it became just another practice day for her. She began her exercises, progressing through her stretches, fluid movements, kempo leaps, attack poses and defensive postures. Her practice culminated in the sudden release of her kunai in a whirling attack movement. The knives appeared into her hands as if by magic and burst into their targets, hitting eight trees circling the clearing at exactly the height of an attacker's heart.

Aoshi watched her prepare, execute and attack. Her movements were fluid, graceful and her technique was excellent. Hanya had taught her well, and she had perfected her moves over the intervening years. Her beauty and expertise left him breathless. She was obviously well able to defend herself against all but the most formidable adversaries. How had he ever thought that she could leave the Oniwabanshuu? She was the epitome of their talent and ideals. Her expertise was so well hidden in her everyday demeanor that even her Okashira didn't see it. She was, he had to admit, the perfect spy.

When she finished, Aoshi stepped back into the clearing. 

"Hanya taught you well, Misao."

"Thank you, Okashira."

"I think it's time I completed your training. You have grown as much as you are likely to, so it's time to refine your attacks as an adult. Let's work to increase your range and attack speed. Show me your first stance and we'll begin."

Misao was delighted. Not only had he admitted she was an adult, he was going to help her perfect her techniques. She and Aoshi worked on her stance forms, then her footwork, and finally her kunai technique. By the time they finished her practice, it was nearly sundown. 

As she walked back to the Aoiya, Misao's body was exhausted but her heart was light. This was better than practicing with Aoshi. He was actually training her. She had given up all hope that her Okashira would actually spend any of his time to train her. And he had trained Hanya! She couldn't think of anything that would make her happier – well almost. Aoshi had finally accepted that she was an adult. That had taken years. How long would it take for him to think of her as a woman?

Aoshi was exhilarated. Helping Misao perfect her techniques was fun. And gave him plenty of time to observe her. He was enjoying watching her with fresh eyes. Himura was smarter than he looked. 

As they reached the Aoiya, Aoshi spoke. "Let's continue your training tomorrow afternoon, Misao. I want to watch your progress and help you correct any minor flaws at once."

"As you wish, Okashira." Misao stated with a bright smile and a respectful bow. She knew that Aoshi would feel her ki and know just how happy she was.

Aoshi and Misao's practices continued for the next month. Aoshi found that meditating in the morning and then tending to any pressing Okashira business left him free to spend the afternoons with Misao. She was a very quick learner and mastered the improved footwork easily to increase her range. Her attacks became more exact, more deadly as her speed and accuracy peaked. He helped her increase her kempo skills as well. She would never have weight on her side, but she could increase her defensive skills and master some of the advanced attack modes that Hanya had not lived to teach her.

Misao had never been happier in her entire life. She was spending much of every single day with Aoshi. It was heaven. Even if she was so exhausted that she fell into bed every night. He was working her to her limit, proof that he recognized her adulthood and full membership in the Oniwabanshuu. She even dreamed about her kunai and kempo stances, hearing his voice correcting the minute positions of her body to maximize her strength and speed. The only thing she feared was waking up to find his attention at an end. Eventually, she knew, he would retreat back to his Okashira study, away from her.

She rearranged her life around her training schedule with Aoshi. Nothing would interfere with it on her side. She continued to see Oibore regularly, she would meet him in the morning while Aoshi was meditating. By tacit agreement, she and Oibore did not discuss the clash between Enishi and Aoshi. What was there to say? When she went to their dojo, Enishi would occasionally join them for tea, but more often, he was abroad on business. 

On rare occasions Aoshi would be forced to cancel a session with Misao due to Okashira business, but she would practice by herself, anxious to show him improvement at their next session. He was impressed with her skills, her expertise and her dedication. He began to see the strength she had brought to the Okashira position and the knowledge she had gained from holding it. She might be frivolous, cute and silly within the Aoiya, but when she was working she was pure Oniwabanshuu, fully focused and committed. He was proud of her. He began to appreciate her accomplishment at holding together the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu during his long absence and abdication. He had thought it was Okina's doing. Now his eyes were fully open. He owed Himura, and begrudgingly, even Enishi, a debt of thanks.

Finally, Aoshi felt he had given her all of the improvements and expertise he could to enhance her ability to protect herself and serve the Oniwabanshuu. He knew that he must give her an assignment, and a test. 


	11. Chapters 17 & 18

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

Thanks for reading and reviewing to Susan, Midori Natari Himura, 

Firuze Khanume, dementedchris, rurouni, & Karasu, your kind comments mean a great deal to me. 

Tiian: Yes, more A/M/E triangle, stay tuned. Also I've tried hard to have Misao use Aoshi's Okashira title formally, Aoshi-sama informally now that he has resumed the title. I thought she would try hard to do that to proove she is not sad he took the title from her. (But, of course, I may have missed some.) 

Lizette: Yes, more M/E on the way… 

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 17: Friends and Lovers

Enishi and Oibore fell into a comfortable pattern as time passed. Their business was extremely successful due to their complimentary abilities. Enishi was a brilliant strategist, Oibore knowledgeable of the marketplace. Enishi was a master planner and negotiator, dealing at the highest levels of government and culture in his travels. Oibore was compassionate and excellent at finding and hiring skilled and dedicated people to keep their customers happy both here and abroad. They were both becoming well known for their continuing charity works, Enishi abroad and Oibore at home, as they continued giving most generously of their profits. Oibore also gave generously of his time.

Enishi reported to Saitou faithfully and gave insightful and accurate information regarding foreign government officials and their general attitude towards Japan. His travels gave him time to think about his past without dwelling on it, and gave him the gift his madness and obsession had denied him: maturity.

As Enishi was able to gradually put the past behind him, he found himself heeding the advice of Himura. He visited his sister less often. He rarely read her journal. He revered her as he would a lost mother, for that was what she had been to him. But he thought about her less. As he did so, he found his thoughts were drawn to his own life and future. He began to consider what he could do to be happy. And the first thing he did was to seek out beauty on his travels. He became a connoisseur of gardens. His business associates began to notice his interest and arrange for trips, visits or meetings to be held in local exquisite gardens.

Oibore noticed his interest and arranged for the dojo to be re-landscaped in very traditional and beautiful plantings. He hesitated, but at last decided to include a white plum tree. When they were in bloom there was no avoiding them in Kyoto, so they might as well accept the inevitable and enjoy it.

Enishi took up cultivating bonsai trees. It allowed him to think and gave him something beautiful to contemplate. He continued his swordsmanship practice, but he had learned a great deal from his unexpected battle with Aoshi.

After Oibore and Misao had departed, Shinomori had sheathed his weapons, glared at Enishi, and followed them out. Enishi was left to cope with the aftermath of a sudden attack and his battle tactics. This was the first test of his new defensive battle tactics. For the most part, he was pleased with his performance. He had not used his attacking techniques on Shinomori, nor had he injured him, or allowed himself to be injured. Either might have easily occurred. Shinomori was an excellent opponent. On the whole, he had handled it as well as possible, but he was concerned with two aspects of the battle.

First, he had been able to confirm that he could not use his maddened nerve technique, Kyokeimyaku. During the final moments of the fight with Shinomori, as the Okashira prepared for his slow sword dance of Kenbu, Enishi had felt his senses burning. If he had been as angered as Aoshi or lost some of his current control over his sanity, he could have easily summoned the strength and heightened talents of the Kyokeimyaku. The test of battle made it clear to him that if he called upon this hidden talent, he would not only risk his remaining hearing, but his sanity. The nerve enhancements he had developed were based solely on his insane hatred of Battousai. It was clear that he was not able to use them without calling forth the same madness and hatred. It would cost him his new life to use the Kyokeimyaku.

Next, he realized that his taunting of Shinomori was a holdover from his former days of preparation for Earthly Justice. Even if what he had said to Aoshi was true, was it the best course of action? He thought back to his battles with Battousai – no Himura. They had much to say to each other during those battles, and their words to each other, spoken in the heat of battle, still held meaning. Himura had spoken eloquently of Tomoe and even warned Enishi of his need to concentrate on his defenses. Perhaps the heat of battle lent clarity to these usually soft-spoken men. Enishi realized with surprise that he, too, was reserved and soft-spoken in these new, brighter days. Maybe their words were as focused as their muscles. 

What had Shinomori said that Enishi should consider? Clearly, he was well and truly warned against any feelings toward Misao. What were his feelings toward Misao? Only that he noticed her as a woman. He was attracted to her. That placed her in a category all her own, thought Enishi ruefully. He was well traveled now, and had been introduced to many daughters, nieces and sisters, yet no one had attracted him as Misao did. But he did not really know her. Not like Oibore did, and certainly not as well as Shinomori did. Oibore continued to insist that she was totally committed to Aoshi and deeply loved him. Enishi sighed; he was NOT going to hatch another hopeless obsession. Unless he saw some sign of reciprocal interest, he was not going to pursue a relationship. But he did realize that his new life was lacking in personal relationships.

He had learned much from this confrontation. Hopefully he could continue to respond to threats with defensive measures only, and without losing control. 

For his part, Aoshi had learned a great deal, too. His respect for Misao was great, and he knew he had to prove it to her with an exceptional assignment. She had asked him for an assignment because she had noticed that he was avoiding giving her anything to do, treating her like a child as he always had. It was time for him to show her that she had earned his complete trust and respect as a member of his Oniwabanshuu. It was true. Yet he continued to hesitate.

Aoshi knew from his battles with Himura, that worthy opponents could teach you lessons in battle that had nothing to do with tactics. Himura had shown him his compassion, helping his dead companions rescue him from Kanryuu at their first meeting. His teachings at Shishio's labyrinth had been even more important and costly. He had helped Aoshi see his true heart and recover from his loss such that he was able to return to Kyoto. 

Enishi was a madman. Or was he? Aoshi turned his brutal logic on the facts as they currently stood. Enishi was a gifted swordsman of exceptional abilities. It had taken all of Himura's talent and wit to counter the Kyokeimyaku of Enishi's maddened nerves. His reverse sheathing technique, the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, was brilliant, but had only reduced Enishi to Himura's level. Both Aoshi and Enishi had suffered the defeat of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu Ougi Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. Aoshi grudgingly accepted that Enishi was probably his equal with the sword.

Was he still mad? Aoshi knew that was not true. His extensive surveillance of the Yukishiro dojo had taught him that. Enishi had been driven mad with vengeance at the loss of his sister. He had made enormous mistakes and terrible choices. He had aligned with other madmen in pursuit of Himura. Aoshi didn't need a mirror to see the obvious comparisons. Was it any wonder that Enishi was drawn to Misao?

So what had Enishi taught him with their battle? Despite the obvious stalemate outcome, it was clear to Aoshi that Enishi had not used his attacking techniques. He had kept his responses defensive. It might not have continued that way if Misao had not intervened, but it was clear that Enishi was a formidable foe. So what had he said that Aoshi should hear? He sought her attention. Aoshi had overheard that admission when he arrived. He had taunted Aoshi with the cold hard facts. His words rang in Aoshi's consciousness:

"Are you her husband that you defend a gift to her with violence? Are you her lover? Do you have feelings for her at all, Aoshi? Would you wish her a life of loneliness rather than see her with me? "

His feelings for Misao were clear. He loved her. He had always loved her. He loved her as a child. Now that he had accepted that she was a woman, he loved her still. What was he to her? What did he want to be to her? Was he so cruel that he would prefer that she be lonely rather than loved?

He knew what her assignment should be, he knew what his answer would be, and he would let the choice be entirely Misao's. 

****

Chapter 18: Amends and Hope

Aoshi completed his daily meditation and asked Okina to find Misao and ask her to join him. He had spent the last week refining and carefully considering the consequences of the assignment he was about to give to her. He was sure of the path, but fearful of the choices Misao might be forced to make along the way. It was her path to follow. His was clear. All that remained was for him to give her the assignment and give her the barest indication of his hopes. He did not wish to color her decisions, but he did want to be certain she understood the choice.

Misao joined him shortly. "How may I serve, Okashira?"

"I have an assignment for you Misao. One which may be critical for the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu. Please sit and we will discuss it." 

"Of course, Aoshi-sama. Please let me help you with this task in any way I can."

"The task, Misao, will be entirely yours. I believe that you are the only one of us who can accomplish this assignment, and it may seriously impact our future. It is because of your close connection to the Yukishiro family that I wish you to undertake this assignment.

"You are aware that Yukishiro made two offers to you as our Okashira. I accepted these offers, but have not yet acted upon them. This, will be part of your assignment.

"In your discussions with Oibore-san has he told you much about their business?"

"Yes, he speaks very generally about it every time we meet. I know that it has been far more successful than they expected. Enishi travels about half of the time, and they have expanded from just imports to handling exports as well. I also know much which has been left unsaid by Oibore-san. Should I go on?"

"Please do, I wish you to share with me everything you have learned about the Yukishiro family." Aoshi was using all of his will power not to wince every time Misao referred familiarly to Enishi. He sincerely hoped that she had acquired this habit from Oibore and not from a more familiar relationship. 

"They have donated large sums of money, primarily to hospitals, orphanages and schools both here and across Japan. What is not more generally known here is that they have contributed even more abroad. Enishi contributes everywhere they purchase or sell goods. But Shanghai receives the most. These contributions have helped with their success, and have made Oibore a revered man here in Kyoto. Whenever we go anywhere together, someone who wishes to express gratitude for something approaches him. I can also tell you that while he is very circumspect about it, he gives generously of his time to those in need. And he has found employment either at his company or elsewhere for anyone he believes is sincere about wanting to work. Watching him try to hide some of these things when he is with me has been very entertaining and has allowed me to keep some of my skills fresh in seeking out his various acts of generosity."

"And Yukishiro? What can you tell me of him?"

"If he is not traveling, he often joins us for tea. He is careful not to intrude on my time with Oibore-san, but he will sometimes join us at the end of a visit. He is usually quiet. Did you know he has taken up bonsai? He seems introspective. I know that he spends a lot of time entertaining clients and officials when he travels, he leaves everything of that nature in Japan to Oibore-san.

"Nor has he shown any sign of his former madness. He rarely mentions his sister or Himura. He never mentions Kaoru. He also spends much time practicing in his dojo.

"Also, Oibore-san has given me another gift. You may know that the Yukishiros practice Tai Chi. Oibore-san tried to teach me, but I found it too slow for my liking. But recently, when Enishi was abroad, he invited me to their dojo and he taught me sword Chi. Oibore and I used swords that Enishi had purchased as possible replacements for the one we saw broken by Himura. We used ones that he had rejected, and Oibore gave me one of them for my use. I enjoy doing sword Chi, and I keep it at their dojo. It is probably an expensive sword, since Enishi was originally purchasing it for himself.

"What else do you wish to know?"

"Are you aware of Yukishiro's connection with Saitou?"

"Yes, he informed me of his deal with the Meiji at our first meeting. I have heard nothing further."

"Yukishiro has become a wealth of information on foreign officials. The Meiji government has come to rely on him, particularly with regard to China. He reports to Saitou exclusively, and Saitou meets with him at their dojo after every trip. Maybe we should suggest Saitou take up Tai Chi with them, ne?" Aoshi couldn't help being amused by that picture and remembering when Himura suggested the same thing to him.

"Yukishiro has become a wealthy and important person. One who could have infinite value to us if he were also Oniwabanshuu."

Misao was stunned into silence. She could do nothing but wait for Aoshi-sama to continue.

"I see you are surprised. But consider, Misao, if he had come to us in the beginning, when he had regained his sanity, when he was first in Kyoto to visit his sister, before he had planned his business and his relationship to the Meiji. If he had come then, what a masterful behind the scenes spy he would have made. His skills are excellent; it would only have been the personal relationship with Himura that would have fueled our doubt.

"Now, he is far too well known to be a spy, but his skills could still be very useful to us, particularly abroad."

"But, Aoshi-sama, he has already offered us these skills freely to make amends for his Earthly Justice. We can use his skills at any time, I am certain he would not refuse."

"That is not what we need from him, Misao. We would be better served if he were to become a member of the Oniwabanshuu group here in Kyoto. I want his services and his loyalty. I realize that he may be resistant to joining us, but your assignment is to deepen the relationship between us. It will be your decision whether you invite him to become one of us, or whether you choose to create a less formal alliance. I realize it will take some time for you to complete this assignment, but I would ask you to start at once and make it your highest priority. Yukishiro could help us rebuild and strengthen our organization here and abroad. Without him, it will take decades, and may never be accomplished. Do you understand your assignment?"

"Yes, Okashira," Misao was still aghast at what Aoshi-sama was proposing. She had never considered rebuilding their group on such a vast scale, but maybe this was why Aoshi-sama had decided to reclaim his title as Okashira. She would have to think this through.

"There is one more critical piece of information I wish you to know, Misao."

"What is it, Aoshi-sama?"

"I am very proud of you, Misao. I have complete trust in your ability to make the best choice for our future in this matter. Please feel free to make your own decisions as to how to proceed. I would appreciate updates on your progress when you deem it appropriate."

"Thank you, Okashira."

Misao left Aoshi and went to the back garden to think. Whatever was he thinking? First he challenged Enishi, now he wants him to become Oniwabanshuu? How can Enishi be Oniwabanshuu? But she knew the answer; he could become Oniwabanshuu in secret. Their organization itself was considered a secret ninja group. Members who were unknown to any but the Okashira and a few others had been very common in the past. Okina had told her stories of her grandfather and his days as Okashira, when the Oniwabanshuu had been much larger, and used for more clandestine activities. Their support of Edo Castle during the revolution had cost them the support and trust of the Meiji. But Misao knew the Meiji were using most of the surviving ten swords of Shishio as spies. They were clearly using Enishi's talents internationally. If the Oniwabanshuu were to thrive, they would ultimately need to work with the Meiji in some form. Enishi could help them.

Aoshi-sama's thinking became clearer. First Enishi, then perhaps even Saitou might join them or at least form an alliance with them. They all had been on the losing side of the revolution. Perhaps they could forge a better relationship in the future.

Misao couldn't help but wonder what their future might have been if Aoshi-sama had devised this plan after Kanryuu had slaughtered their friends. Instead he had focused his hatred and revenge on Himura. Just like Enishi. Misao had never before considered the past mistakes of her Aoshi-sama in the same context as Enishi. She didn't want to do it now, either, the similarities were too great.

She had better focus on her assignment. To do so, she would need to spend some time with Enishi. She went immediately to see Oibore and find out if Enishi was in town.

Aoshi watched her leave the Aoiya. She would complete her assignment for him. She would help him rebuild the Oniwabanshuu. But at the end, would she be at his side? 


	12. Chapters 19 & 20

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

Thanks for reading and reviewing to Susan, Midori Natari Himura, 

Firuze Khanume, Karasu, & rurouni 

dementedchris & Susan: all will be revealed, stay tuned!, 

Akin sijin: hope your preliminary examinations went well, thanks for the reviews, 

Tiian: I hope I am doing Aoshi justice – he's one tough cookie 

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 19: The Former Okashira

Misao went to the Yukishiro dojo at once. She was in luck; Enishi and Oibore were beginning their sword Chi exercises. Without a word, she found her sword and joined them, following Enishi's lead.

Enishi was pleased to see Misao. He had just returned from a trip, and Saitou had come early in the day, pushing their exercises to late into the morning. He had been irritated at the delay in their customary schedule, but now he was quite happy with the turn of events. He knew Misao liked sword Chi, and he and his father had begun to practice it more regularly due to her continuing interest. It was a treat to have someone so enthusiastic accompany them. And Misao, being an accomplished practitioner of her own arts, was adept at the form. It was a pleasure to watch her, for both Yukishiros.

Enishi felt her ki. She was so vibrant, so excited about everything she did. And the anger and negative energy that had colored her ki in their first meetings was totally gone. She had something on her mind, something to do with him, not his father. If he had read her correctly, she would find a way to include him on this visit to Oibore, rather than allowing him to leave them on their own as he usually did. This should be interesting. 

Once they were finished, the Yukishiros welcomed their unexpected guest. Misao invited Oibore to accompany her to a new restaurant she wanted to try. Oibore was willing, but unavailable to go today due to a pre-arranged business luncheon. Misao was disappointed and understanding, but suddenly shocked them both by turning to Enishi and asking if he would like to substitute for Oibore. This day was becoming more interesting by the minute. 

"Yukishiro, I think you would like this place as much as Oibore-san, and then you can tell him in great detail what a nice time we had and how it was so much better than his boring business lunch."

"I would be happy to accompany you, Misao-dono. We have not had a chance to visit much in many weeks. I will give father a complete report when he returns, one that is sure to make him think twice before refusing you again."

Oibore was concerned, but he knew that the relations between Enishi and the Oniwabanshuu were such that Misao might be carrying a message from the Okashira. There was nothing for it but to watch them go and leave for his own meeting. He was already sorry he had not canceled his business luncheon instead.

Misao and Enishi walked to the restaurant without rushing. Misao inquired after their business interests and his latest trip very casually, just as Enishi imagined that she did with Oibore. Their conversation was comfortable. Enishi felt that Misao was working to be certain he was comfortable. He couldn't read her mind to know whether this was a result of the challenge from Aoshi or her current business with him. He would have to wait for her to tell him.

Their lunch was uneventful, but seemed leisurely to Enishi. Misao was in no hurry to return to the Aoiya. She wanted to talk to him. He wished he knew what was on her mind. They discussed Oibore at length. She was concerned about his health. Was he working too hard? Did he have enough help for his part of the business? Was Enishi sure he was not straining under too much effort?

Enishi finally laughed and told her, "Please, Misao-dono, it is enough that Oibore says all of these things about you – or at least he did when you were Okashira. He was always worried about you doing too much, taking on too much, and not having enough fun. Father is fine. He is thriving on the work he is doing. He suggested this business for us. Did you know that? And he has lots of help. His main job now is to walk around and make sure all the clients, his new friends, are happy. You know he loves that part of it, so don't worry.

"I am glad he has such a good friend as you. He really does think of you as his adopted daughter. He feels very protective toward you. If you don't give me a good report when you see him next, I will be in a great deal of trouble with him."

Misao laughed. "I never knew my own father, so I am very happy to have Oibore-san as my friend. He doesn't give me advice – at least not so far, so he is the perfect adopted father."

"Let me walk you back to the Aoiya, Misao-dono. I have become very interested in gardens and there is a most beautiful one between here and the Aoiya that I would like to show you. If you have the time, of course."

"Yes, Yukishiro, I would like to see it. I rarely visit gardens, so I will be able to give Oibore-san a very good report on you if you show me a beautiful one."

Misao and Enishi explored the garden he wished to share with her at length. He was quite conversant in the botanical terms and took pains to point out rare blossoms for her enjoyment. Their conversation was casual and touched only on their surroundings, the weather, minor events in Kyoto and other matters of everyday interest. Misao found Enishi outgoing and entertaining. He seemed quite different from the reserved person she usually saw when she visited Oibore.

When they completed their tour, Enishi suggested they sit and enjoy the view on a bench located on the edge of the grounds before going back to the Aoiya. Misao was still in no hurry to return, and readily agreed. It was late in the afternoon and the garden was virtually deserted. When Enishi was certain there was no one else around, he regarded Misao carefully and asked, "So, what did you wish to speak with me about, Misao-dono?"

Misao was very irritated. She replied sharply, "It's that 'ki' thing, isn't it? I cannot tell you just how much it irritates me when Himura, Aoshi-sama and now you pull this 'ki' reading on me! Why don't you just read my mind! The three of you should form a club and communicate telepathically and leave the rest of us alone. Besides, I didn't know you used it, too."

"Sorry, Misao-dono. I did not intend to offend you, and I certainly cannot read your mind or I wouldn't need to ask you, would I? It's just that I can sense in your ki that you have something to say, and I am willing to listen. Has the Okashira decided to use my sources to some purpose?" Enishi wanted to change the subject from his ability to read her ki, it seemed to really irritate her. He wondered why Aoshi hadn't taught her, but prudently decided not to mention it.

"I am not yet ready to discuss my business with you Yukishiro. Yes, I am here at the request of the Okashira, but since I cannot read your mind or your ki, I need to use the talents of mere mortal humans to decide how best to proceed. What I would like to do is get to know you better. Are you scheduled to leave Japan shortly? Are you available to spend some time with me – without a ki quiz on your part, if possible!" 

"Misao-dono, I am at your disposal. I have not yet scheduled my next trip abroad, and I will not schedule it until our business is settled to your satisfaction. May I make a suggestion?"

"As long as it doesn't involve reading my mind, I am willing to discuss it," she said, smiling at him. Misao was no longer irritated, and Enishi was being very accommodating to her, probably due to his promise to make amends to the Oniwabanshuu. 

Enishi laughed. "I think you will like my ideas very much. Allow me to give you a tour of all of my favorite gardens in Kyoto. They are very beautiful this time of year, and best visited in the morning. Afterwards, if you like, I will try to begin teaching you to sense "ki" as I do. I cannot speak for the talents of Shinomori or Himura in this regard, but I will teach you as I was taught, if you wish it." 

"Really?" Misao was so thrilled she almost hugged him. It would give her no end of satisfaction if she were able to sense the feelings of both Aoshi-sama and Himura. 

Her excitement was so open it took Enishi by surprise. He was used to the guarded and manipulating tactics of his business associates, including Saitou. Her pleasure at the very idea of learning something new was so fresh and sincere; he could only smile back at her with delight. She wanted to get to know him? Well, he could probably make that sacrifice. Maybe there would be an opportunity for him to endear himself to her yet.

****

Chapter 20: New Discoveries

Misao and Enishi began their self-guided tour of the most beautiful gardens in Kyoto the next morning. He was an excellent tour guide, giving her some casual botanical information and pointing out exceptional examples or rare blossoms as they came upon them. He didn't bore her with too much detail as gardens were his interest, not hers. Enishi also made an effort to speak of other things, since Misao had specifically wanted to get to know him better. But he wanted to get to know her better, too, so for every piece of information he gave, he tried to get her to share herself with him in return.

They primarily discussed their childhoods on this morning. Enishi spoke of life in the Shogunate families, being brought up a low-level samurai, being brought up without a mother. He spoke of Tomoe, but only slightly in passing, acknowledging her as his surrogate mother. Misao had not known either her parents or her grandparents. She spoke of her life with the Oniwabanshuu. She was more open than he had anticipated, speaking at length about Shinomori and his fallen comrades, particularly Hanya, who had been her teacher.

As their tour came to a close, Enishi inquired about her training. 

"What disciplines do you practice, Misao-dono? You saw my last fight with Battousai so you know my techniques and training."

Misao was instantly guarded in her response; "I am well trained, as are all Oniwabanshuu."

Enishi rushed to explain, feeling her withdraw, "Misao-dono, I have asked about your training for a very specific reason. Teaching someone to read 'ki' is an integral part of training. If I am to teach you, I must understand your techniques. I'm sorry, but if these cannot be revealed, then I will have no basis for your instruction. It will be difficult to teach you in any case, as it is most often integrated within your techniques at a very early age." He paused to allow her time to consider. Which was more important to her, learning to read 'ki', or keeping Oniwabanshuu training a secret?

Misao was equally torn. She was so excited about the possibility of learning to read someone's ki that she couldn't imagine turning down the opportunity. On the other hand, revealing her Oniwabanshuu training was an ingrained restriction. She did have justification in this case, if her ultimate goal was to recruit Yukishiro as a member of the Oniwabanshuu, why shouldn't he know about their training methods? Of course, he was not yet a member, but that was her reasoning behind speaking so freely of her childhood. She wanted to paint her family in their best light, to show Yukishiro that being a member would be like having a real family.

Ultimately, she thought back to the skills she knew Yukishiro possessed. He was a formidable swordsman. She did not know if he was a kempoist, but it seemed unlikely that she would reveal anything entirely new by displaying her methods to someone of his level of skill.

  
"I am trained with kunai, which I believe you know from Oibore-san, and I am also trained in kempo," she paused, "Of course, I am rapidly becoming an expert at sword Chi, thanks to your teachings, Yukishiro-sensei," she added with a teasing laugh.

"Would it be possible for you to show me one of your practices? It would help me to understand how best to approach the integration of sensing ki around you. We could use my dojo if that would suit you."

"No, I far prefer to practice outdoors, in the woods. This garden is not too far from where I usually practice, would that do?"

"Yes, actually an outdoor location is far preferable. You will see why when we begin. If your particular location is considered secret, just substitute another."

"No, I believe for this practice, my familiar surroundings would be best. I would ask you not to discuss this location with anyone else. Need I add that I would prefer that all of our discussions be kept private?"

"No, I understand the nature of the Oniwabanshuu. I protect my father from my own secrets. I would most certainly not share yours with him. Whom else could I tell? My legitimate business acquaintances would have no interest or understanding. My former contacts and associates would be very interested, but I am distancing myself from them. Your 'secrets' are safe with me. And after our lessons are complete, you will be able to feel that for yourself."

The idea that she would be able to read Yukishiro for herself was a powerful magnet for Misao. Reading Himura would be fun, too. But reading Aoshi-sama, that was her real goal. She would trade almost anything to be able to finally know what he felt for her, even if he was unable to express it, especially if he was trying to keep it hidden.

She and Enishi reached her favorite clearing after a short hike. It reminded her of her recent training with Aoshi. She turned to Enishi and cautioned him, just as she had Aoshi. "My practice includes my kunai, so please be sure you stay completely out of my sight lines. Do you understand what I mean? I can show you where to watch if you like."

"I understand, Misao-dono. Please begin."

Misao walked into the clearing and turned to be certain Enishi was not in peril and laughed. He had disappeared completely. Well, she knew he was an expert, this was not completely unexpected.

She moved to the center of the clearing to begin her practice. She felt more nervous than she had with Aoshi-sama. Closing her eyes, she spent more time than usual on her breathing exercises, calming and centering herself. As she progressed to her stretches, her concentration increased and she was able to begin her movements with her usual expertise. She displayed her kempo leaps using most of the available space in the clearing. The attack poses and defensive postures were woven into a new form she had perfected while training with Aoshi-sama. They arrayed the many strengths of the Oniwabanshuu before Enishi's appreciative gaze. Her kunai bursting into the trees were almost a surprise, even to his trained eyes. They had appeared into her hands and connected with their targets in mere seconds. 

Enishi watched her expectantly. He knew she was well trained, but he had never seen her display her talent. She could be graceful and fluid in her movements, as she was when she practiced sword Chi, but this was something quite different. This was a whole different level of expertise – just like his own. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was entirely focused and her execution was perfect. What an unusual woman she was; no wonder he was attracted to her. When she released her kunai he exhaled and realized he had been holding his breath, waiting for her to finish. 

She returned to her original composed position in the center of the clearing and took several more steadying breaths. Enishi stepped into the clearing behind her and approached her slowly. As she "felt" his presence and began to turn around, he stopped her.

"Wait, Misao-dono. Don't turn around. You are focused and composed, this is the best time to begin. Please, sit down exactly where you are." She complied.

"Now close your eyes, and make your mind as empty as possible. Do not let your thoughts distract you, focus internally and on the ground beneath you. Feel its texture and then extend your thoughts to the rocks and trees around you, all the familiar pieces of this complex world that you practice in each day. Do this until you next hear my voice."

Misao complied. It was harder than she anticipated to clear her mind of her rampant and unasked for thoughts and opinions. But she fought them down and focused on the ground beneath her. It was hard, had some grass, and some loose grains of dirt from her recent activity. She let her mind drift to the surrounding rocks and trees. She was trained to notice, so her practice clearing was very familiar to her. She knew the location of each rock, each tree and bush. She imagined each one in turn, reaching out with her feelings to each of them, and continued to the next until she had made a complete circuit of the clearing.

Enishi whispered behind her. "Extend your thoughts to me, Misao-dono."

She complied. She concentrated on Enishi, picturing him in her mind's eye and extending her feelings to him in the same way she had extended them to the rocks or the trees. 

Enishi whispered again, "I am going to move. Don't open your eyes, or speak. If you can tell where I have moved to, just reach out and point to me. Do this until I speak again."

Misao concentrated harder. He was behind her, would he be right or left next? That didn't help her. She didn't feel anything, but she guessed and pointed right. Now she had no visual clues to guide her. She felt confused and frustrated. So she began again. She took several cleansing breaths and felt for the ground beneath her, extending her reach to the trees and rocks only after she felt completely centered. As she made a careful circuit of the clearing, following her original path, she felt something amiss. Had she missed a tree? A rock? No, this was Enishi. She pointed, and the feeling vanished.

She felt like she had progressed, but there were no "feelings" to the right or left of where she believed he had just been. This was really irritating her now. So she guessed. She pointed to the left. Then she heard Enishi's voice from behind her.

"That's enough for today, your concentration is slipping." He came and sat next to her in the clearing. "You did very well, Misao-dono."

She scowled at him. "I don't think I did very well! I couldn't really feel you at all."

Enishi smiled in return, "Don't be so impatient, Misao. Learning this skill will take time. And you did very well. The first time you pointed, you were using your brain and logical deduction – that didn't work so you guessed, ne? And the last time, that was also a guess, correct?" Misao nodded.

"But the second time, you were centered and focused. You took your time and surveyed your surroundings. You noticed something that was out of place, right? And you pointed directly at me.

"There are many more exercises ahead before you can really feel someone, it takes a lot of practice. In truth, it may be a long time before you can actually 'read' someone. However, your years of practicing the martial arts have been excellent training for this, so I believe you can learn it with enough practice. Do you still want to learn? "

"Absolutely. But you are correct, my concentration is gone for today, I think I will return to the Aoiya."

"At least let me take you somewhere to eat, you must be hungry."

"No, thank you, I would like to go home and think things through. Shall we meet again tomorrow?"

"As you wish, Misao-dono. There are many beautiful gardens in Kyoto that need our attention."

Aoshi watched Misao return to the Aoiya. She had been gone most of the day. She was very tired and preoccupied as she came up the stairs to the porch. What had she and Yukishiro been doing? He would have to trust her and wait until she told him. 

Misao went to the back garden, her favorite place to think. She had learned more about Yukishiro today, but he had learned just as much about her, maybe more. And what of her new ki exercises? She knew that for her to learn to feel or read someone's ki, his or her life force, must be a talent of the heart, not the mind. She must have known this, but it still stunned her. What did that say about Aoshi, Himura, Saitou and Yukishiro? It must take great heart to wield their swords with such expertise, and with it came their ability to sense others. How each of them used this talent was very different, but all were circumspect about it. Reading someone's ki clearly came with a great responsibility to respect his or her privacy. She was seeing the times that Aoshi and Himura had revealed their abilities in a new light. They had probably only revealed them to her due to the affection of their relationship. And even Yukishiro. He had only revealed his sensing of her after a long day together when he felt comfortable with her, a feeling she had worked hard to engender. She only knew of Saitou's abilities because he had discussed them with Himura during their first meeting with Shishio, and his fight with Seta.

It was a lot to consider. She went to the kitchen to eat a light meal and then returned to the garden. She was rested now. So she decided to practice here. She closed her eyes, fought down the constant stream of thoughts in her mind and focused on the bench where she sat. Gradually she extended her consciousness to include the ring of plants and walkways around her. She felt a twinge, something new, and opened her eyes to see Okina coming out to see her. Her smile greeted him warmly. 

"A good beginning," she thought. 


	13. Chapters 21 & 22

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

Thanks for reading and reviewing to Susan, Midori Natari Himura, 

Tiian, Akin Sijin, Karasu and Firuze Khanume.

dementedchris: nice call on the title. Triangles are my favorite shape. 

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 21: Gardens and Intuition

Misao approached her assignment with new enthusiasm. She was so excited about her ki exercises that she had to force herself to pay attention to learning about Yukishiro. During their visits to gardens they continued their pattern of small talk interspersed with shared life stories. She spoke of her early life at the Aoiya and her loneliness after her friends left. Then she spoke of her love for Okina and the ones that remained. Enishi talked extensively of his travels, the unusual places he had visited, and the more interesting people he was meeting. His stories about the daughters, sisters, nieces and other eligible young ladies his business associates were always throwing at him were very funny. It had never occurred to her to think of him as an eligible marriage candidate. Clearly, everyone else considered that one of his prime attributes, especially now that he was a wealthy legitimate businessman.

Enishi began to give her exercises to do at the end of each garden walk. They would find a suitable secluded spot and he would teach her to sense with her feelings for the birds, the butterflies, and finally the other visitors to the garden. His exercises gradually widened her scope and increased her focus. She was learning to feel the presence of strangers. In her solo practice sessions back home, she was learning to sense her Oniwabanshuu family at the Aoiya. She was careful not to extend her reach at home to Aoshi-sama. She wanted this new skill to be a surprise. But she was beginning to feel Okina and the others. 

At first she could only sense their presence. Enishi congratulated her and warned her that it might be a very long time, if ever, before she could actually sense another's feelings. It was not a common skill, after all. Only she would know if she had mastered it. But Misao refused to be discouraged. She was more than willing to work hard to master such a skill, and she was mature enough now to see that if she learned patience in the bargain it would be a great gift indeed.

After a couple of weeks, her discussions with Enishi became more personal, more private. She told him about how she had searched for her Okashira, meeting Himura as she returned from one of her failed journeys to Tokyo. She watched him carefully for any sign of his earlier obsession. But there was no sign of it at all. He was not very willing to talk about Himura or Tome or Kaoru, but she sensed guilt, not hatred. Instead, he surprised her by telling her about his last visit with Himura. He didn't detail their private discussions, but she was touched to hear that Himura had been so solicitous of Oibore. He thanked her for handling his request to avoid a chance meeting with Himura at Tomoe's grave with such sensitivity. 

She felt it was time to approach Enishi with her real assignment. She wanted to give Aoshi an update, so she returned to the Aoiya and sought him out. Aoshi was in his study, looking out the window that opened onto the garden where she usually went to practice her ki exercises at this time of day. She wondered if he knew what she was doing. She sighed, and quietly interrupted his musings, "Okashira, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, Misao," he responded without turning around. She smiled and dampened her usual irritated response. Would she ever have the nerve to let him know she could now feel his presence, too? Aoshi sensed something different about Misao, but he was not clear on what it was. She was as open to him as ever, but there was something new in her feelings. He fought a rising fear of what that might mean, and asked her to sit with him. 

"I have been spending a lot of time with Yukishiro, Okashira. I plan to discuss a closer relationship between us tomorrow. Do you have any further direction for me?"

"No, I continue to believe he would be instrumental in helping us rebuild our organization. Can you share your assessment of him with me?"

"He is worthy to be Oniwabanshuu, Okashira. I had never thought to believe that of him, but I have no doubt of it now. We knew that his strategic and planning skills were excellent. He can also be personable when he wishes it. I had wondered how he made such inroads internationally, but charm and intelligence supplement his contributions when he deigns to show it. I believe him fully recovered from his obsession and madness."

"Then proceed, Misao. Help us rebuild the Oniwabanshuu here, across Japan and beyond. Help me shape our future."

"As you wish, Okashira." And she was gone.

For Enishi, he felt some unease on his next walking tour with Misao. It was clear she had made up her mind and was going to speak to him today. If only he knew what she was going to say. It must be important to have required such preparation. He knew he must wait, but he wasn't happy about it. They both seemed to have less to say this morning. Each was too lost in thought to engage in their usual small talk and shared reminiscences. 

The edges of Misao's feelings were tingling. She reached out to Enishi with her feelings, something she usually did not try, but she was barely able to cover her surprise when she sensed his feelings of unease. She couldn't help but smile, but why was he uneasy? Oh, perhaps he is feeling my determination to speak to him today. Or maybe he had a disagreement with Oibore – she knew that wasn't true. It did illustrate, however, that even if she could feel someone's ki, it was no substitute for conversation and rapt attention to another instead of selfish concentration on her own feelings and reactions. She was learning more about ki than she had expected.

Not wishing to prolong Enishi's unease, she startled him by stating the obvious. "I wish to speak with you, Enishi, at length and in private. Would Oibore happen to be out on business today? I think your dojo might be the best place to talk."

"Oibore is at our warehouse today, and I think it unlikely that he will return before this evening. But I cannot be absolutely certain he will not return. Are you comfortable if he does return and finds you there with me? You know I will feel him before he finds us. You would be able to hide your presence if you wish."

"Let us hope that he does not return before we have finished our discussions. I will decide how I wish to handle the situation should it arise. Please alert me if you feel him coming. Perhaps I will feel him, too, ne?"

"Perhaps, you are an excellent student, and you are close to father. I find it easier to feel those we love and have lots of contact with, although I must warn you that ki is no substitute for speech and other forms of expression."

"I know. You told me that you can't read minds, remember?" And they walked to the Yukishiro dojo; each caught up in their own thoughts of what was to come.

As they entered the front gate, Misao suggested to Enishi that they have their discussion within the dojo. It seemed to her that a place dedicated to the martial arts was the right place to discuss her proposition. She refused his offer of tea, and they sat facing each other under their swords. Enishi watched her attentively, waiting for her to begin.

"Enishi, I wish to speak to you about the Oniwabanshuu. It is a matter most dear to me, as you may imagine. I know you will have many questions, but I would ask you to let me speak first, and without interruption." She watched him carefully, and he nodded his assent. His unease was increasing; it felt somehow infused with fear. She had wondered how he would take her words, now she felt that because of Aoshi-sama's last visit, Enishi felt a threat was imminent. She wanted to diffuse that feeling, make him more receptive to her words, so she decided to be very direct.

"The Okashira wishes you to join us. I wish it as well. You have our respect, Enishi. Become Oniwabanshuu." She paused, feeling his response. He was shocked! She wanted to give him a moment to absorb his initial reaction, so that he could listen to the rest of what she wanted to say. He started to speak, but she put up her hands to stop him, and he nodded. She waited another minute, then continued.

"The Oniwabanshuu was a much larger organization in the past, under my grandfather, the Okashira before Aoshi-sama. You probably know that we served as bodyguards and protection for the Shogunate and their families." She paused, and he nodded.

"We also had members who were known only to the Okashira, and perhaps to one other. Secret members in a secret organization.

"Since the revolution, and our role in defending Edo castle, we have virtually disbanded. After the surrender of Edo without the Oniwabanshuu seeing battle, most of our members became merchants, with the encouragement of the Okashira. After the disaster that befell our small band in Tokyo at the hands of Kanryuu, our Okashira aligned with Shishio against Himura and I became Okashira. After a great deal of thought, our Okashira has returned to his place. He plans to revive the Oniwabanshuu, and believes that you can render invaluable assistance. I agree.

"We would recruit new members and again provide protection. This time we believe our services would be useful to successful merchants and government and cultural officials. We believe that there would be call for these services both here in Japan, and in other countries. 

"The Okashira seeks your services and your loyalty. I believe our interests are aligned such that your membership would fulfill the amends you have already offered us. I recognize that asking for your loyalty is beyond the scope of what you have offered, but I beg you to consider what the Oniwabanshuu can offer you in return. 

"Forgive me, but I must be blunt. We are family. If you become Oniwabanshuu you will have emotional support beyond what Oibore is able to provide. You must realize that he is your only support here – and while that is adequate for now, it will not be in the future. Oibore will not always be with us. For this reason, I would request that you consider a membership known to all of the current Oniwabanshuu. We will keep you secret from all future recruits, but we could be here for you, as your extended family.

"Will you consider this offer seriously?" Misao again held up her hands to keep Enishi from responding, and he nodded. 

"Let's break for now. Serious matters require serious food. And I feel that your muscles are as tightly strung as mine are from sitting. Let's do our sword Chi exercise to stretch out and recover – then I have a favor to ask of you. You have seen my practice, Enishi, I wish to see yours. Would you share it with me?" At last, she permitted him to answer.

Words felt inadequate at the moment. He felt her sincerity, and the weight of the offer she was presenting to him. There was nothing to say on that matter, just yet. So he just smiled and asked, "Would you please hand me my sword?"

With that, they began to do their sword ki form. It was a calming tool, as they both knew, and allowed Misao to consider the scope of her words. Had she said enough? Too much? It allowed Enishi to recover from the shock of the offer and begin to consider whether such an alliance would be possible, would be beneficial to him. He was very surprised that she wished to see him practice. He had never allowed anyone to watch his practice sessions. Even Oibore stayed away, knowing he did not wish an audience. But Misao had been on the beach at his island. She was well aware of his talents and had even seen his Kyokeimyaku technique. She must know, as he did, that their martial arts served to clarify their thoughts, and ultimately their lives. Daily practices were a ritual of self and preservation. If he could clarify his thoughts on this occasion, it would be worth having a visitor. And she did have a point; she had let him see her practice.

When they finished their sword ki, he spoke. "Misao, if you wish to see my practice, I will show you, but I would ask you to move to the doorway, my techniques make full use of the space available." Misao did as requested and sat inside the doorframe where she had stood the last time she had seen Enishi using his sword for something more serious than sword Chi. 

Enishi was nervous about her presence. He was reminded that she had been just as nervous about his presence. He took a cue from her routine, and began with some steadying breaths. He liked to start with the slashing techniques, so his beginning exercises culminated in the Shouha Tousei. Misao was very glad she was seated well outside of his reach. She had not seen his speed and agility for quite some time. It was hard to remember that in skills he had surpassed Himura. She knew Himura had beaten him with wit and heart, she had seen it. 

Enishi glanced in her direction before progressing to his leaping techniques. He was assuring himself that she was safe and she knew it. She nodded and placed her hands on the doorframe to indicate exactly where she was and intended to stay. When he performed the Chouten Tousei, clearly controlling his height to keep from hitting the high ceiling of the dojo, Misao gasped. His expertise in the air was a match for the Hiten Mitsurugi School. Misao reached out with her feelings to explore Enishi's. After such a show of strength she felt a strong need to assure herself once again of his sanity. What she felt was a revelation.

Enishi had feelings for her. She was astounded and tried to be certain he could not read the surprise she was feeling in her face. She had always found him attractive, but he must know of her deep attachment to Aoshi-sama. Everyone did. Certainly Oibore did and would have told him. Now she had as much to think about as Enishi. What would this mean if he joined the Oniwabanshuu? Had he misread her invitation? 

As Enishi fell into his low Tiger stance and went through the remainder of his exercise, she was watching him with altered eyes. She had made faulty assumptions. She, who knew of his past insanity and obsession, did not see him as others would. She thought him unmarriagable, an outcast. She was totally wrong. The man she was watching was wealthy, handsome, and eligible. He could find the emotional support he needed for his future with his own family by marrying one of the many sisters, daughters, or nieces that were constantly thrown his way. He could have a normal happy family now that he was recovered. He didn't need the Oniwabanshuu for that. 

Now, too late, she saw that her assignment was incomplete. She had viewed him with prejudiced eyes, seeing only the needy recovering son of a friend who she was going to help. That was most definitely not the Enishi who stood before her now, smiling and pleased with his practice.

Time for food – she would have to think fast during their meal to come up with another tack to convince him. 

Enishi surprised Misao by offering to cook for her.

"I don't really want to go out to eat. We have lots of food here, and then we will be able to speak freely. No solicitous waiters, no busybody neighbors listening to our conversation, just us. Will that do?"

"Fair enough, but can you cook? I hate to admit it, but after eating Kaoru's cooking, I am very careful about whom I let prepare my food. If Himura didn't cook, no one would visit her at all."

"Ah yes, Kaoru's cooking. I'm certain it prolonged my insanity by at least a month." Enishi gave Misao a sidelong glance to see what her reaction would be.

Misao laughed. "I can't believe you said that!"

"You said you wanted to get to know me, so I decided to show you that I have a sense of humor, too. I don't get much opportunity to use it here, as you rightly pointed out, I do not have enough relationships in Japan."

"I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor, but you didn't answer my question. Can you cook?"

"Well, no, but I think there is bound to be something here that doesn't need much fixing…"

"Better let me take over, Enishi. Sit down, keep me company and tell where things are, if you know." Misao was quite at home in the kitchen and easily found the preparations for a simple lunch. She and Enishi kept the conversation light, and enjoyed a brief but satisfying lunch.

As Misao served them tea, she re-opened their earlier discussion.

"I believe my earlier offer was incomplete. I would like to add that I think that joining forces with the Oniwabanshuu would offer you a satisfying way to make your amends. I am fully aware of your extensive financial contributions, both here and abroad, especially in Shanghai." She raised her hands again, to keep him from interrupting her. "No, Oibore-san did not tell me about this. I am Oniwabanshuu, a fact you should never overlook.

"To continue, in rebuilding our organization we need your strategic skills as well as your contacts. Using your contacts to help us recruit would be very advantageous to us, but it would also permit you to offer our more legitimate activities to either your former associates who might be salvageable or, more importantly, to new associates who would be assets to our group and might not have other reputable options. Oibore cannot employ everyone at your business, you know. The brighter and more skilled people that he seeks to help would be bored to tears in your warehouse. No Oniwabanshuu is ever bored.

"Now, I think I have monopolized our conversation long enough. Can you imagine yourself as Oniwabanshuu?"

Enishi made her wait for his initial response. This conversation was so bizarre he wondered if he was having delusions. In his wildest dreams, Enishi would not have thought to become Oniwabanshuu.

"I must ask you about the Okashira. You may recall, perhaps, our last happy meeting? It took place in this dojo and he was intending harm to my person. So why the change of heart?"

"I cannot tell you what my Okashira thinks. I can only assure you that this was his idea. I was as shocked to hear it from him as you are now, hearing it from me. When I thought about it, it made good sense to me. He resumed the Okashira position for a purpose, that purpose appears to be to rebuild and expand the organization. He believes it will take decades without you – a testament to how he values your skills. He does not appear to wish to use your martial arts, but he clearly respects them. And the Oniwabanshuu value skills such as yours as few others do in this Meiji era. I did not see your fight, but having watched your practice I believe you are matched. 

"I am trying to be as forthright with you as I can, so I will share one other opinion with you, one that is very painful to me. After my Okashira suggested rebuilding our organization to me, I wondered how different our paths would have been if he had decided on this course of action after the Bakumatsu, or even after the loss of our comrades through Kanryuu's duplicity. If he had arrived at this decision sooner, he would not need so much help now."

"I appreciate your honesty now, as always in our relationship, Misao. But I believe I must meet with the Okashira in person before I can seriously consider this offer. Are you willing to arrange such a meeting?"

"I will request it. I will meet you tomorrow morning at the first garden you showed me. I will have the Okashira's answer then."

****

Chapter 22: The Once and Future Okashira

The next morning was sunny and fair, a day which displayed the beauty of this garden to perfection. Misao was there early; she had developed a taste for gardens herself now. She had learned a little about the flowers, plants and trees. It was a most pleasant place to wait, and Enishi didn't make her wait long. 

As he approached her, he admired her beauty as much as the garden's.

"Good morning, Misao-dono. I hope you have not been waiting long."

"Not at all, Yukishiro. I have spoken to the Okashira and he has agreed to meet with you within the hour. I suggest we walk to the Aoiya and enjoy my garden until he is available. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course, I am pleased you were able to arrange the meeting so quickly."

Enishi felt Misao's now familiar ki. She was excited about this meeting, and somewhat anxious. There was no indication of any duplicity or plot, no fear, no anger – this was a genuine offer on her part, at least. 

Misao took a deep breath and reached out to see if she could touch Yukishiro's feelings. He was wary. He was curious. He was not seriously entertaining her offer, he did not yet believe it was sincere. And she felt his warm feelings toward her.

Now Misao was genuinely worried, Aoshi-sama would feel those, too, wouldn't he? She was too new at this ki stuff to have a real understanding of how it worked for others, if anyone ever did. She kept herself calm. She had not confided her latest abilities to Yukishiro; she did not want to reveal them through her reactions. 

Upon their arrival at the Aoiya, Okina kept his distance, but Misao had alerted him to this meeting and Yukishiro's expected arrival. She made it clear that Yukishiro was an invited guest of the Okashira, and that she was his escort. Okina observed them despite her assurance that it was not necessary. His observance was short, as Aoshi came down to meet them in the garden within a few minutes of their arrival. Misao had only had a chance to show Enishi around her small, but pleasant back garden.

"Yukishiro, I am pleased that you requested this meeting, please follow me to my study, where we will have complete privacy. Misao, please join us."

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Okashira."

Aoshi led the way to his study. The fact that the Okashira had come from his study to meet him was not lost on Enishi. It spoke volumes. There was no doubt that Shinomori had sent Misao to convince him to join the Oniwabanshuu. There was no doubt that he wished it, supported it, and intended to be very convincing to Enishi in this meeting. It seemed impossible to Enishi that he could succeed, but he was intrigued at the audacity of the proposal and willing to hear what the Okashira had to say.

As they walked to Aoshi-sama's study, Misao tentatively reached out with her newfound senses in Aoshi's direction. He was so familiar to her, and yet when she extended her feelings, it was a revelation to her. His exterior calmness hid the high velocity of his feelings and reactions. His distaste at being forced to deal with Yukishiro was palpable, with an undercurrent of regret that his own delay had brought this necessity upon them. There was something else, but she couldn't read it as clearly as she wanted to, and she knew she had to focus her conscious mind on the meeting or she would give herself away to both of them. She wondered what were they feeling in each other? 

Once they were seated, the Okashira began, "I understand you wished to meet with me before considering Misao's offer. Misao has my complete authority in this, what are your questions that she could not answer?"

"My first concern is the genuineness of this request. It seems outlandish to me that someone who so recently attacked me in my own home would then request that I give him my loyalty. To what do I owe this change of heart?" Enishi knew that there was no place for the banalities of ordinary business negotiations in a matter so personal as this. Shinomori would be expecting this kind of bluntness, to equivocate would be insulting to someone of his intellect. Besides, in assessing Shinomori's ki, he felt the undercurrent of distaste, but the Okashira was serious and sincere in this offer, that was the overriding feeling. 

"Our earlier confrontation led directly to this offer, Yukishiro. Our mutual former nemesis made an outrageous suggestion to me. He told me to look at Misao through your eyes, not mine. I rejected his advice, of course, but our confrontation made me take his suggestion more seriously. Not only did I find the strength, courage and beauty that you saw in Misao; I was also able to accept her growth and adulthood. Then I turned new eyes upon you. Your accomplishments are as formidable as your sword skills. Misao has judged you worthy to become Oniwabanshuu. I urge you to join us and lend us your skills. We can use the resources you have previously offered, but we would prefer a more permanent relationship." Aoshi felt Yukishiro's reluctance; his distrust of the sincerity of the offer, a suspicion grown of a lifetime lived seeing the ulterior motives of everyone around him. He was only here because of Misao's honesty in making the offer. And his affection for her. That had clearly grown since their last meeting.

"Misao-dono has urged me to offer my strategic advice, and I cannot help but wonder at your wish to rebuild the organization after actively urging your members to leave and participate in the commerce of the Meiji era. Is not the Oniwabanshuu an anachronism? Are the talents you offered the Shogunate necessary in this new era? Misao suggested that the prosperous merchants of our cities would be eager for your services, if you had the talent to offer. On what is that based? I have seen no evidence of it, and I am at the very level you seek to serve."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow at Misao.

"Your pardon, Okashira. I did not tell him, I assumed that he knew," turning to Enishi, she continued, "I must beg your pardon as well, Yukishiro. You have spent much of your time out of the country, and left many of the aspects of your business here in Japan to your father. Have you never wondered about his safety?" Both she and Aoshi felt and saw Enishi's discomfort and alarm. She rushed to assure him.

"He is quite safe, Enishi. He has been under our protection since the first time he came to see me." She smiled warmly to cement her reassurance. "I would not risk my adopted father, you know. And when he first came to see me, I felt in his debt due to his kindness to Himura."

Enishi was little comforted. Had he left his own father at risk? Could he have been so blind to the safety of his only living relative?

"And was this protection tested? My father has not been aware of any threat, nor does he believe he is at risk."

"Yes. There have been certain instances of unwelcome visitors from your past, former associates of Heisen, I believe. And more recently, someone from Shanghai approached with an unsavory intent. They were dissuaded."

"My compliments and my deepest thanks. I must ask, however, why were you surprised to see me at our first meeting? If Oibore was under your care our relationship must have been known to you."

"You were known only to the Okashira and me. The other members of the Oniwabanshuu had not seen either you or Oibore, so the connections were not apparent to them as they would have been to us."

Aoshi interjected to return their discussion to the matters at hand. "Perhaps you can see now the answers to your own questions. At the beginning of the Meiji Era, I disbanded most of the Oniwabanshuu with the hope and promise of the new age. Those promises have been largely unfulfilled. The leaders of government and commerce have replaced the Shogunate, and they face many of the same threats that the Shogunate faced. We can serve, perhaps better in this new age. But we cannot operate on any realistic scale with our current numbers. You can help us with your connections, your resources, and your planning skills. Will you now consider this matter seriously?"

"I have one last overriding concern, Okashira. My loyalty is not easily given. I have been the engineer of my own fate, no matter how misguided it has been to date. Even my relationship with the Meiji is tenuous. I chose to use Saitou Hajime as my connection with the Meiji for my own reasons. Both he and Himura, to whom I have given promises regarding my swordsmanship, would need to be consulted. The Oniwabanshuu may be a secret organization, but I do not believe any serious relationship with you could be hidden successfully from either of them. 

"Further, do you honestly believe that we could work together effectively? I cannot be your soldier, Okashira."

The shock in the room was palpable when Aoshi responded: "No, I want you to be my successor." 

Each of them remained silent for a few minutes, absorbing this astonishing announcement. Enishi immediately sensed the seriousness of Aoshi's statement. He was completely open. There was no ulterior motive, no hidden agenda. Shinomori was asking for his help to rebuild the Oniwabanshuu and then intended to turn it over to him completely. Enishi was astounded.

Misao reached out with her feelings to both men. Her talents were only those of a novice, still she felt their strength, their intellect and their similarities. Each was wary, wily, and well versed in the duplicity of the world. Each was talented in their chosen martial arts and burdened with a painful past filled with regret. Her eyes told her of their attractiveness, her heart whispered that both desired her. She was overwhelmed.

"I believe a break in our discussions is called for at this point," said Aoshi, always the master of understatement. "Take the time you need to consider all the aspects of this proposition carefully, Yukishiro. Consult with Misao on any questions, she has my complete trust. I will make myself available to you as well, if necessary. Talk to Himura and the Wolf if you must, but be circumspect. Himura wishes only for your continued prosperity and sanity. As for the Wolf, he sees us all as his pawns, to be used as he judges best for Japan. Your first test of suitability for this position will be to obtain his support. He, too, can assist us in revitalizing our future.

"Misao, please show Yukishiro the hospitality of the Aoiya. I have other matters I must attend to."

With that, Misao led the way back to her favorite garden. She and Enishi were silent for quite some time, and then Misao broke the tension.

"Let me introduce you to my family here at the Aoiya, Enishi. Then I would suggest that we go elsewhere if you have questions that you would like me to answer. Of course, if you would prefer to be alone, I will understand."

"I would never willingly leave your company, Misao. For the moment, I am in your hands." 


	14. Chapters 23 & 24

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

Thanks for reading and reviewing to Susan, Midori Natari Himura, Firuze Khanume, 

dementedchris, Tomoe-chan, Kaze' Yurei, Akin Sijin, & Tiian. Erin: 

Thanks for the constructive criticism, I made changes to Chapter 20.

****

When She Smiles

****

Chapter 23: The Tiger's Choice

Weeks had passed since Misao had first come to the Yukishiro dojo to see Enishi on her assignment from Aoshi. Oibore was wondering why Enishi had not yet scheduled his next trip abroad, although he had to admit that the business was operating so smoothly he could probably reduce his trips in the near future unless they chose to expand. Enishi's only reply was that he was working on a new plan, one that he was not yet ready to discuss. As he seemed happy, if preoccupied, it was enough to set Oibore's worries to rest for the moment.

He had spent several days close to home. His first order of business had been to see to Oibore's protection. He would not allow another day to pass without assuring his father's personal safety. He arranged for complete surveillance and protection for the dojo and his father, whether he was at home or abroad.

He and his father practiced their Tai Chi. He followed with a strenuous practice of his own, enjoying the solace of his dojo. Then he would retire to a quiet space in the compound to think and plan. The Okashira's offer had precipitated a crisis in Enishi's emotional life. He had fully recovered from the madness of Earthly Justice and was continuing to make such amends as were within his means. But since the business had become successful, he had been following a routine of travel and returning without thought to his future outside of the business. This offer forced him to decide what it was he wanted to do with the rest of his life. A commitment to becoming the next Okashira would change everything. And once he took on that commitment, he would not be able to withdraw. Joining the Oniwabanshuu would be a lifelong commitment, of that he was certain.

That was true for Shinomori as well, so why was he recruiting a successor? Enishi could not be certain, but during the meeting with Aoshi, he had felt the sincerity of the Okashira's request. He believed that Aoshi felt he must resume his position to rebuild the group, to set it on firm footing for the future and to redeem himself for his own past offenses to the Oniwabanshuu. Did he not relish the leadership position? Perhaps his own failed vendetta against Himura had taken its toll. Was Shinomori committed to a quieter life? Maybe not as withdrawn as the last couple of years when he had been immersed in meditation, but a quieter life than the Okashira could hope to lead? Especially if the Oniwabanshuu was revitalized.

Enishi allowed his musings on Shinomori's intent and motives to ferment in the back of his mind while he turned to his best skill; he planned. He developed a complete plan for the revitalization of the Oniwabanshuu, here and abroad. He included a long list of potential recruits, domestic and foreign. He outlined the training and skills needed for their proposed activities and matched the skills with the potential recruits, indicating where additional training would be necessary or advisable. He compiled a potential international client list that could yield profitable work for the next decade if initial assignments were handled expertly. He consulted with Oibore about the businessmen he had cultivated, and formulated an initial list for Japan, to be supplemented with additional resources as recruits were available to do the work.

He identified the areas necessary for training and potential experts to be recruited. The martial arts were no longer revered as they had been under the shogunate. Now, those with exceptional skills might be very tempted by such important and legitimate uses for their skills. 

Just as he had for his own business, he made careful and exact calculations for the investment and resources necessary to implement such an ambitious undertaking. While the Aoiya was useful, it had never been intended as a headquarters, so he considered that aspect and outlined the available choices. Enishi enjoyed doing this kind of master planing. Creating and developing a plan for this group of ninjas was actually challenging and stimulating. Once he had completed the initial draft, he realized that he was using this project as a delaying tactic. He could develop the plans, strategize the most appropriate approaches, outline resources and possibilities, but he had avoided the real issue. Was this where he wanted to direct his life?

Enishi gave some thought to comparisons between himself and the current Okashira. In examining the skills and expertise each brought to bear, he found that they excelled in many of the same areas and were also lacking in many of the same areas. Both were excellent at the martial arts, both were intelligent and successful leaders. Both were introverted and lacking in the patience to deal with every day problems. Shinomori retreated to his meditation, Enishi to his foreign travel. Both avoided personal commitments. Neither had a lasting relationship with a life partner, nor was that imminent in their future – unless you counted being in love with the same woman.

If Enishi admitted to himself that his feelings for Misao had grown, he must also recognize that when he had felt Shinomori's ki at their last meeting, he had felt a strong desire for Misao coming from him as well. And Misao seemed to be developing her sense of ki more than she was willing to admit to Enishi. He was unaware if she was able to read either of them. Certainly he had not admitted any feelings for her, and he doubted that Shinomori had either. 

While his father had been correct about Misao's feelings toward Shinomori, she was completely committed to the Oniwabanshuu. If Enishi became the Okashira, he might very well have a chance to win her affection. If he did not join them, it was clear to him that he would never have a chance with her. She would never leave the Oniwabanshuu, no matter what her feelings were for anyone.

There was the crux of the matter. What did he want for himself? He could envision an arranged marriage with a perfectly suitable young lady, one who could provide him with a home and family. Misao was correct, he needed to have more stability in his life than just Oibore. What form did he wish that future to take? Shinomori had offered something entirely out of the ordinary, and that alone made it appealing. 

It was sounding more and more like a contest with Misao as the prize. His competitive nature was peaked, and he decided to consider it further before acting. He initiated discussions with Oibore about his prospects for a home and family here in Kyoto. Oibore was much more attuned to this aspect of life in general, and he was delighted to think that his son was turning his thoughts in that direction. Oibore had been convinced for many months that a home and family would cement Enishi's mental stability. If he also inquired about Misao and her activities more, Oibore did not attach any undue importance to it.

Enishi was also spending time with Misao. He wanted to know more about the Oniwabanshuu and she told him stories about all of the current members, including details about their skills, background, how they came to join and their own choices as to family and relationships. He avoided asking Misao that question for herself, trusting she would give him the information when she was ready.

At last Misao spoke to him directly of Shinomori. He sensed her honestly, but she was also choosing her words carefully. She told him she had loved him for her entire life. She admitted that she had no idea if he returned her affection, or if he did whether he was capable of expressing or acting on his feelings. His recent training and perfecting of her skills and his open acceptance of her as an adult had encouraged her. If she had been expecting more to follow, she had been disappointed so far. 

Enishi completed the detailed plans he had prepared, a roadmap for the Okashira to follow that would virtually guarantee the growth and prosperity of the Oniwabanshuu. Then he gave his attention to the two men who had the potential to derail those plans. First, he thought about Himura. It was surreal to think about the man that he had spent most of his life hating as the guardian of his good intentions. It was plain after his last visit that he would only object to a relationship with the Oniwabanshuu if Enishi were going to be drawn into violence. He was certain to judge Enishi's continuing amends by the standards of his own atonement. He would not condone any killing, even in self- defense. Enishi felt certain he could convince Himura that the Oniwabanshuu ninjas of the Meiji Era would not be called upon to exert such extreme behavior. They would coordinate their efforts with the authorities such that those seeking violence would be dealt with by the police, not them. If necessary, he could request that Shinomori confirm this new attitude with Himura, to assure him that Enishi would not be involved in violence.

Now Saitou was a different matter. Setting up a working relationship between the authorities and the Oniwabanshuu would appeal to Saitou, and he might seek to have Enishi in the Okashira's position for his own purposes, perhaps in order to treat them as his own elite group to work clandestinely for him. But Enishi had already told him that he did not want to be a spy for him, and becoming Oniwabanshuu would not change that. He spent several days compiling information and reconnaissance about the current state of the police in this Meiji Era. He would need to convince Saitou that this new relationship would be valuable to him, to Japan, and would be more so if it was autonomous.

The Meiji were well funded in general, but the recent wars and the current expansion policy were their priority. The local authorities were not well funded. Neither was the spy network that Saitou had established. His ability to do the job had never been based on monetary gain, but he could not necessarily recruit or train additional personnel for either activity without sufficient funding. Enishi contemplated offering some of the training services he was going to put in place for Saitou's use. That would be a persuasive inducement and demonstrate his good faith. In addition, he could refer those who were capable, but not at the level the Okashira might require to Saitou for recruitment. Enishi could also offer the additional valuable information to be gained by their overseas members. There was every reason to share information regarding national security with Saitou and the Meiji government. Their interests were aligned, and it would help cement the relationships between them. It was critical to their success that neither Saitou nor the Meiji government should consider them a threat.

The negotiations with Saitou could be delicate, but here again, Shinomori's intelligence and previous contact with Saitou could be an asset. Enishi believed that both Himura and Saitou could be persuaded of the wisdom of revitalizing the Oniwabanshuu and to accept his leadership as Okashira.

Finally, he was left to consider his own feelings in the matter. Sorting out his feelings was the difficult part of this process for him, so it was not surprising that he had left it for last. How did he feel? What did he want? Plans were intriguing and fun, these questions were much more difficult. Enishi wanted a distraction. He wanted to allow his feelings to become apparent without forcing them, he wanted spontaneity. He went to the Aoiya to find Misao.

Misao was out, but expected back soon so he decided to wait. It was an opportunity to see Shinomori if he wished. He had nothing specific to say to Shinomori, but decided on the spur of the moment that he wanted to see him, to feel his ki when he was not prepared to meet with him. He asked if the Okashira was available, and Okina ushered him into Shinomori's office without delay. Shinomori must have left standing orders that Enishi was in favor.

"To what do I owe this visit, Yukishiro? Have you reached a decision regarding our offer?" Shinomori was guarded, but relatively open. The distaste Enishi had felt during their initial meeting was barely an undercurrent. Shinomori was radiating acceptance and projected a certainty that what he had so generously offered would not be refused.

"I have not yet decided, Okashira, but I assure you the matter has my undivided attention. I appreciate you giving me a few moments of your time. I came to see Misao-dono, but she has not yet returned from an errand. I hope I am not interrupting?" Enishi wanted to spend a little more time in Shinomori's presence. There was something, something he was missing in this matter. He could sense it. He could feel it. Unfortunately, it was not readily identifiable.

"I have a pressing appointment shortly, but can spare you some time now. Why did you wish to meet with me?"

Why indeed, but Enishi, as always, was quick witted. "I have a curiosity about the current activities of the Oniwabanshuu. Can you give me a feeling of their scope? Of course, I appreciate that you may be reluctant to share details, these are not important to me, I merely seek an understanding of current capabilities."

Shinomori responded with a detailed, if non-specific, listing of recent and on-going activities. He commented on the skills that the members brought to bear as he detailed the activities in some depth. Enishi was barely listening. He wanted the feel of the Okashira, not the details of the daily activities. He was overwhelmed by Shinomori's regard for his ninjas. His pride in their abilites, his affection for them personally, his belief in their future was unshakable. And he defined himself as their Okashira. 

Enishi excused himself and went to the back garden to wait for Misao. He was more mystified than ever. Shinomori was sincere in the offer, but did not wish to give up the title. He felt it necessary to persuade Enishi to help them. There was something else driving Shinomori's actions. What was it?

When Misao returned, she greeted him warmly. "What brings you to the Aoiya, Yukishiro? Did you bring your luggage? I'll let you pick your own room!" She was in her usual good mood and happy to see him.

"No, Misao, I have not yet reached a decision. But I would like to spend some time here, with you and the other Oniwabanshuu. Is this afternoon convenient?"

"Absolutely! Everyone comes out here to see who's home, so we can spend the afternoon here. And please join us for dinner. Everyone will be in attendance – well everyone but Aoshi-sama – but maybe he will join us, too, if you are here. Let us make you welcome, Enishi."

The afternoon passed very pleasantly. As Misao predicted, each of the Oniwabanshuu would wander back into the garden to see her, and to ask about the others. They were accepting of Enishi's presence, and shared their family bantering and joking with him. To a person, each one of them asked if Enishi was there to do Tai Chi with Misao. His father's demonstration of their Tai Chi exercise must have been quite a sight. Misao laughed with all of them, recalling her impatience with the process. Her easy good humor and love for all of them were clear to see. She was the heart of the family.

Even Okina was not as guarded as he had been on all of Enishi's previous visits. He said little to Enishi directly, but the others joked about his interest in the young waitresses at the Shirabeko – or any other young lady who came near him. It was clear that he might be a revered elder, but that wouldn't protect him from the family's teasing.

Dinner was relaxed and the entire group attended. It was clear that Shinomori attended in deference to Enishi's presence, giving his tacit approval to including him in their family group. The conversation was lively, spirited and entertaining. Misao had not underestimated the emotional support this family had to offer. They were outgoing and spontaneous in their appreciation of each other, and life in general. He could do much worse than join this family. He already had.

The time spent with the Oniwabanshuu was enlightening. As Enishi walked back to his dojo, his feelings and Shinomori's actions became clear. His decision was made.

****

Chapter 24: Ki Revelations

Without delay, Enishi arranged for a meeting with the Okashira. He requested complete privacy and a time without interruptions. The Okashira sent back word that Enishi should come to his study, via the kitchen entrance, at dinnertime. The remainder of the group would be at dinner. If Enishi were circumspect, no one would know of his presence in the Aoiya.

Enishi spent the day as he often did, in strenuous practice followed by working on the Oniwabanshuu plan. But there was a difference in his focus. Today he was entirely focused on the outcome of his meeting with Shinomori and the potential changes it could bring to his life. Some of them could be staggering changes. He pondered them all, calming himself, recalling his own feelings and preparing himself for any decision that came. He was clear on his own decisions; it would be a good test of his mental resilience to be able to accept the choices of others without plotting or manipulation.

Enishi approached the Aoiya with some trepidation. He was certain of his path, less certain of the results. If the way he was choosing to proceed was not successful, could he live with the results? He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought it possible.

He moved through the Aoiya soundlessly. He was familiar with its layout by now. The Okashira's study could be reached without passing the private Oniwabanshuu dining room – where he knew the others would be enjoying dinner. He could hear the dim noise of laughter and family bickering as he traveled the corridors and made his way to Shinomori.

"I hope your meditation went well this morning, Shinomori, because all will be revealed this evening, whether you are ready or not." Enishi smiled at the thought, whatever happened, sparring intellectually and emotionally with Shinomori was going to be a rare challenge. 

He stood silently before the Okashira's door, knowing that Shinomori could sense him and would admit him when he was ready. Slowly, the shoji door slid open and Shinomori welcomed him. It was clear that each man was assessing the other in a new way, this meeting was of importance to both, and both were quite expert at sensing ki. 

Aoshi felt a determination in Enishi, a sense of purpose that had been lacking in their previous encounters. He felt openness, he felt acceptance, and he felt genuine affection for Misao and friendship towards the others. Aoshi felt certain Enishi would accept.

Enishi felt a resignation from Aoshi. He was prepared to give up his life's work to see his final goals for his friends, his family accomplished. He believed he had made the best choice. His wounds were deep, his sadness showing through around the edges. He loved his Oniwabanshuu, his Misao and wanted to secure their future as his atonement.

"I assume you have an answer for me Yukishiro, or the secrecy would not be necessary. And I assume you did not wish Misao to attend," Shinomori began as they sat facing each other.

"You are correct on both counts. I have reached my decision on your offer, shall I continue?"

"Without pretense, if you please, Yukishiro. You may have noticed that I am a man of few words. What is your answer?" 

Enishi took a deep breath. The moment of truth had arrived. There would be no turning back once he began.

"I accept your offer, Okashira. With three conditions."

Aoshi looked pleased, even if he didn't actually smile. He was not overly surprised that Yukishiro should have conditions. He was relieved as he responded simply, "Please state your conditions."

"First, and easiest, I may require your support in my negotiations with Himura and Saitou. I have not yet approached either since it would be premature to do so unless all of my conditions are acceptable. But I have decided on the appropriate approach for both of them, and will only require your assistance if they wish to be assured of your concurrence in the matter. I'm sure you understand that they may be as surprised at this turn of events as I myself have been." Enishi paused. Shinomori did not respond, waiting for Enishi to continue.

"Second, we must agree on the timing of your transference of the title of Okashira. I will require the title within six months. My preference would be three, but I will allow you the courtesy of delaying for another three at your discretion." Enishi paused again. Shinomori was scowling, but not speaking. This was clearly sooner than he expected, but he was not certain he was willing to refuse due to his own expectations of timing. He would want to consider this.

"I am sure you will want to consider both of these conditions carefully, as well as the third. I do not expect you to give me your answer tonight, just as you graciously gave me time to consider my choices.

"Before I specify my last condition, I wish to share some of my thoughts with you, Shinomori. I believe it to be important, so please listen carefully.

"I have rarely met someone to rival my intellect. I am convinced that you may be my equal in this area. You and I are matched in martial arts skills – although I believe my skills may be superior, I doubt we will ever know for sure. In realizing these two important attributes we share, I was led to consider others. Strategic planning as to which of us might be the better Okashira was part of my thinking process in my decision. Ultimately, while both of us could revitalize the Oniwabanshuu and lead them to greatness in this new era, I reached the conclusion that I have the edge on you, Shinomori. Shall I tell you why?" Aoshi's ki was showing his anger at Enishi's words, but he was willing to hear them, and indicated that Enishi should continue.

"We are both highly intelligent and give great credence to our logical prowess, relegating our emotions to a much lower position in our assessment of value. We are both flawed in this matter. During my failed vengeance my emotions were out of control and completely took over my life, sending me into madness. I was unable to see the truth of my sister's death, even though it took place before my own eyes.

"For you, Shinomori, your emotions were entirely repressed as you sought to obtain the title of the strongest. You, also, refused to see the willing sacrifice of your comrades. But we do not need to dwell on the past, our differences are best considered by looking at the present.

"For you, recovery meant returning to the warmth of the Aoiya. Yet you have refused its emotional support by shutting yourself away with meditation. You became an observer of life rather than a participant. You recovered yourself, but did not resume your life.

"For me, I was able to come back from my madness by accepting the unrelenting words of love for Himura in my sister's journal. With my father's love and emotional support and Misao's friendship, I have been able to resume my life. I have been able to forgive Himura for his part in my sister's death. And through my continuing amends, I have been able to forgive myself for the monumental mistakes of my past. Stating these words to you is easy; actually living each day from my failure with Earthly Justice to today has been a journey of perseverance and hope.

"I have been able to balance my emotions, you continue to repress yours. Let us be brutally frank, you have known since your early surveillance of my dojo that I have been attracted to Misao. I know of your depth of feeling as well. Neither of us has expressed our feelings to Misao. That is about to change.

"As my third condition, I wish Misao's hand in marriage. She is to be betrothed to me upon your acceptance of my conditions, with our marriage to take place within three months, the date to be set by Misao."

Aoshi was stunned, and extremely angry. Enishi waited patiently, with something of a smirk, for Aoshi to decide how to respond.

"You say you care for Misao, but you would force an arranged marriage on her?"

Enishi's smirk broadened, how predictable this answer was from Shinomori. Maybe he had overestimated his intelligence.

"You know I care for her, Okashira, you feel it. She likes me, I care for her. She belongs to the Okashira. She is the heart of the Oniwabanshuu. If you require it of her, she will agree. And she will give me fine sons, ne? I cannot find her intelligence or fire in the society girls who are sent my way with their whispers and their silent beauty. She is the only reason to become Oniwabanshuu. I will give her the home, family and happiness you have always said you wished for her. Or were those idle words?"

Enishi's smirking almost sent Aoshi into his own madness. The idea of his hands on Misao, of her bearing his sons was unbearable. Yet he knew that Enishi's words were true. If he required it of her, she would be so devastated that she might actually marry him. This was supposed to be an opportunity for Misao to make a choice, not for Enishi to force that choice on Aoshi. "I did not expect this of you Yukishiro. You actually believe that you can make Misao happy? It seems impossible to me." 

"It seems impossible to you because you repress every emotion available to you. You accept her love without giving her anything in return. I know the depth of her feelings for you. She has told me herself. But she is eighteen, and has already waited for you her whole life, with no sign from you that you will ever have anything to offer her. I will offer, Shinomori. I will give her the affection and love she deserves. If she never loves me the way I hope, it will not matter. She will be mine, I will be her Okashira and we will rebuild the Oniwabanshuu together, and within it our own family.

"Consider my conditions, Okashira. Meditate on them. Contact me with your decision."

And with that, Enishi was gone. 


	15. Chapter 25

Watsuki owns them.

I just borrow for a while.

No harm intended.

Thanks for reading and reviewing to Susan, Midori Natari Himura, Firuze Khanume, dementedchris, rurouni, Akin Sijin, Erin, Do it for Originality!, & Tiian.

Shinomori no Kami Daijin:  Send me an e-mail after this fic ends (next week) with your requirements for archiving.  Thanks! 

**When She Smiles**

**Chapter 25: Consultation with an Expert?**

The following morning, Aoshi was nowhere to be found within the Aoiya. None of the Oniwabanshuu knew where he had gone. Okina went to examine his study and found a very brief note: I have business to attend to, I will return.

Typically Aoshi. Typically frustrating to Misao and the others. Or perhaps more frustrating to Misao. She had hoped now that her assignment was nearing completion, one way or another, that Aoshi-sama would begin to practice with her again. She decided to go to the Yukishiro dojo to visit Oibore-san. She hadn't spent any time with him recently, and she wished to catch up on all of the local merchant gossip in Kyoto. Having lunch with him would take her mind off of Aoshi-sama.

When Misao reached the dojo, she saw that Enishi and Oibore were beginning their Sword Chi exercises. Without a word, she joined them as soon as she had retrieved her sword from the dojo. She knew she would enjoy doing this form of centering exercise, particularly today. As she and Oibore-san stood behind Enishi, she was struck, not for the first time, by his good looks. She had admired him since the first time she had seen him, even when he was still at odds with Himura.

As she centered herself and let her mind rest in the movements of the form, she felt at ease and reached out with her feelings. Her eyes popped open and grew wide from the feelings she sensed from Enishi. He was more set in his affection for her than before, and was responding to her as if a relationship with her was not only possible, but imminent - not to mention intimate. The sexual energy she was feeling was startling. His desire of her was so clear that she was pleased he was not facing her. Perhaps she could cover her feelings as long as he had not seen her face.

Misao focused her energy and attention back on the Sword Chi. She then extended her feelings again, this time to Oibore-san. He was a little worried, probably about Enishi - what else did he have to worry about? She turned her attention back to Enishi and again sensed his passion. She also felt his satisfaction with his life. He seemed more settled than usual. Whatever was going on with him, he was happy about it, with an undercurrent of fright of the unknown. 

Well, he would have to deal with his fears, just as she would have to deal with hers. What if she sensed Aoshi again and felt only friendship - was that why she had purposely avoided sensing him? She had come to believe since she had developed her own sense of ki that the men she knew who used it relied on it because they were not good at expressing their emotions. Consider the evidence: Saitou, Enishi, Shishio, Aoshi, Himura. Did any of them have the ability to relate to other human beings at all? Among the five, she would have to place Enishi at the head of the class. What a surprise that was! He had actually developed personal skills since he'd regained his sanity. Well, everyone faces challenges in their life. And where would she place Aoshi-sama? Second - well ok, third. She had to admit that even Himura was better with people than Aoshi. So he was better than Saitou and Shishio - but Shishio was dead, so that wasn't saying much, was it? Well, she loved him anyway and hoped that one day he would develop the ability to relate to people, especially her. He was an inspired leader, maybe that was a place to start - but then all of the others were leaders, too.

Oh, this train of thought was making her head hurt. They were almost finished with their exercise and she was relieved. Hopefully Oibore-san would be available to spend some time with her today.

Enishi was glad that Misao couldn't see his smile. She had read his ki. She reacted with such vehement surprise at what she read that she couldn't hide it from him anymore. Well, he had agreed to teach her, and he had. But how would he feel about a wife who could sense his ki? That was certainly a new concept to consider. 

Misao had come to see his father. Enishi wanted to spend time with her, too. Unfortunately, he did not wish to invite himself along, so he took his leave of them both when their practice was finished. He went to the dojo to continue his own practice. If Misao wished to see him, she knew where to find him.

Misao waited until Enishi had gone into the dojo and invited Oibore to spend some time with her. They decided to go shopping at some of the new stores near the Yukishiro warehouse. He could check on things at the business, answer any questions and be ready to make some new connections while spending time with Misao. He was very pleased to see her.

Unfortunately, when they reached the warehouse, there was a problem needing his attention that he knew would take quite a while. He apologized to Misao, and suggested that if she had the time, she could go back to the dojo and wait for him. Enishi would keep her company if she wished. Misao hesitated, but decided that she would like to come upon Enishi without his knowledge so she could sense his ki again. It was too disconcerting that he expected to have a relationship with her - let alone a sexual one.

Once at the dojo, Misao went to the doorway, but kept out of sight. She centered herself, closed her eyes and extended her feelings. She expected Enishi to be in the dojo, but she did not feel his presence. At least not until he reached around from behind her and hugged her.

"When were you going to tell me that you could sense my ki, Misao?" Enishi whispered this in her ear, but he might as well have shouted it from the rooftops, she was so shocked that he was behind her and touching her.

He released her immediately and laughed. "Don't be mad at me, Misao! I have been doing this a lot longer than you, and I felt you before you entered my gate. I am sorry if I startled you, but don't you think you should have told me how far you have progressed? I am your sensei after all."

"I hate that you are still so much better than I am at this!" Misao stamped her foot in irritation and fumed. "And as for when I was going to tell you, the answer is never! Please tell Oibore-san I will see him another time, I must return to the Aoiya."

She turned around to stomp off, but Enishi leapt in front of her and blocked her path. 

"And that is another very irritating habit of yours, Enishi. Please let me pass."

"Don't leave, Misao," said Enishi, laughing at her. "You know my father would be very disappointed to find you gone."

"Pretty pathetic to use an old man for your own purposes, Yukishiro. Can't you think up something better than that?"

"What happened to 'Enishi'?" He said with a lopsided smirk on his face, clearly enjoying her discomfort. "If you can sense my ki at all, you know how I feel about you, so why should I waste my time trying to think up reasons for you to stay? Stay and keep me company for now. I promise that when my father returns I will leave you two alone - even if I am jealous of your affection for him."

Misao was still irritated with Enishi, but she did want to see Oibore-san, and she was curious about Enishi's change in attitude towards her. He had just admitted he had feelings for her. That was very new. And he was pleased that she could sense his ki, at least she thought he was. She was going to need to keep practicing if she wanted to keep up with these unemotional types. But wait; hadn't Enishi just expressed some pretty strong emotions? Oh, Aoshi-sama, you are definitely a distant third. Himura was lousy with women, but at least he was great with kids.

And just at that moment, Himura was busy with a kid he was great with, Yahiko. Kaoru had gone off to give a lesson at a neighboring dojo, so he was helping Yahiko with his chores. The laundry was done for the day, so he was helping Yahiko with the dojo floors before he went off to work at the Akebeko. They were just finishing up when an unlikely and unexpected visitor turned up.

Yahiko was bounding out of the gate when he almost slammed into Shinomori Aoshi coming in. 

"Shinomori? Geez, you almost knocked me over. Is Kaoru expecting you? She didn't say anything about it. Is Misao with you? I don't see the weasel girl anywhere..."

"No, Yahiko, I am here to see Himura. Is he here?"

"Yes, I just left him in the dojo, I'm off to work at the Akebeko, see you later."

Shinomori walked to the dojo and wondered if he had made the right decision to come here. He needed someone to talk to, and no one in Kyoto could be consulted on such a delicate matter. He'd always thought Himura was a pretty simple guy, but he had given him good advice about Misao and Enishi before, maybe he could do it again. At least he knew them both. And it was too late to back out; Himura had already felt his presence, just as he did not really need to ask Yahiko if Himura was home. It was just polite to do so.

He stood in the doorway and Himura said, "Welcome, Shinomori," without turning around. He finished putting the cleaning supplies away and came over to give Aoshi a warmer welcome. 

"Is this a surprise visit? Kaoru-dono did not mention that you were coming. And Misao is not with you? Is everything well in Kyoto?" Kenshin stopped asking questions when the dark look on Aoshi's face deepened.

"Maybe a little tea is in order. I was just about to make some for myself before I began dinner. Kaoru-dono will not be back for a while. Will you join me?"

"Yes, Himura, I will take tea with you. Again." Shinomori was his usual withdrawn self while Kenshin made the tea. Kenshin suggested that they sit on the porch and enjoy the late afternoon sunset. Kenshin merely waited for Aoshi to speak. There was no way to identify what was on Aoshi's mind. Kenshin could tell that he was deeply troubled about something. The only way to find out was to wait.

As the sun began to set, Aoshi found his voice with the encroaching darkness.

"You gave me some good advice when you were last in Kyoto, Himura. I didn't see it that way at the time, but I have come to understand that you were trying to help me. I would like to ask for your help again."

"I would be pleased to try. Can you tell me what troubles you?"

"Let me be brief." Shinomori paused. Kenshin was trying to keep from smiling. When had Shinomori been anything but brief? But Kenshin waited, without comment.

"I challenged Yukishiro. Misao stopped the fight. I took your advice and looked at her with his eyes. She is an adult. I helped her complete her training. I reclaimed the Okashira title. I decided to rebuild the Oniwabanshuu group. I asked Enishi to join us, help us rebuild and become my successor. He agreed, providing I give him Misao."

Kenshin's eyes were as big as saucers by now. No question about it. Shinomori had been brief, even for him. Kenshin was feeling the turmoil that Shinomori did not address. Enishi had said something to precipitate this visit. Would he reveal it?

"May I ask a question?" Aoshi nodded. 

"What else did Enishi say when he asked you for Misao? And if you can remember, could you possibly relate all of his words? It would help me to understand, I think. " Well, maybe it would, if Enishi had said anything that made sense and if Aoshi would give him a complete answer. Was Enishi insane again? Was he focused on Misao as he had focused on Tomoe?

"He told me that I knew he cared for her. He said she was the heart of the Oniwabanshuu. He said she would do it if I asked it of her. He wants her to be his wife, bear his children. He said Misao belongs to the Okashira." Aoshi paused - well choked would be more accurate.

Kenshin gently urged him on. "I can feel there is more to tell. Can you share it with me?"

"He said I took her love and gave her nothing in return. He accused me of repressing every emotion. He said he was more suited to be the Okashira than I because he had been able to resume his life, while I hid from mine. He said he would give Misao the love and affection she deserves, and if she could not return his affection, it would not matter. She would be his, he would be the Okashira, and together they would rebuild the Oniwabanshuu and within it their own family." Aoshi closed his eyes with the pain of remembering. 

"I must ask you one more question, Aoshi. Can you bear it?" Kenshin's voice was quiet, but encouraging. Again, Aoshi nodded.

"I know that Enishi freely offered his services to the Oniwabanshuu. Why did you ask him to join you, to succeed you?" 

Aoshi regarded Himura carefully. He had been right to come here, this question alone showed his understanding of the situation. He sighed and began to speak again.

"I wanted Misao to have a choice. I knew Enishi had feelings for her. I gave her the assignment to recruit him. Preferably as a member, but in any event to strengthen the relationship. I believed, and still believe that with his skills we could rebuild the group in several years. Without him, it may take decades. I resumed the Okashira title to accomplish this goal. I knew I would have to give it to him or he would not consider committing himself to us."

"I believe I can help you, Aoshi. Kaoru-dono is due home shortly. Let me think about things while I make dinner - unless you would rather eat Kaoru's cooking." 

"Kaoru cooks? Misao has never let me taste her food."

"There's a reason for that, Shinomori. We can resume our discussions after she retires."

Kaoru, Kenshin and Aoshi had a quiet dinner. Aoshi's limited responses to Kaoru's enquiries about her other friends in Kyoto were not noticeably shorter than his usual reticent remarks. Also, she was too tired to pursue any particular topic with these reserved men. On days when she taught extra classes she was more tired than usual, and she retired shortly after dinner. Kenshin and Aoshi took their tea and discussion into the dojo, where they were sure not to disturb her or to be overheard.

Kenshin re-opened the dialog, as Aoshi continued to be silent and despondent. 

"May I ask you one last question?" Again, Aoshi nodded for Kenshin to continue.

"Did Enishi speak the truth?"

"In what respect?"

"Regarding your feelings, regarding your emotional distance, about you failing to resume your life? Have you applied your ruthless logic to this issue?"

"Yes, and Yes."

Kenshin paused, clearly searching for the right words to express himself.

"You repress your emotions, yet you have been acting on them recently."

"When?"

"When you abandoned your meditation to engage in personal surveillance of the Yukishiro dojo, for one, and also by coming to see me. When you were Okashira at 15 would you have seen only two choices in this matter? 

"Shinomori, you mentioned you wanted Misao to have a choice. Shall I tell you what I believe that choice was?" Another pause, then Kenshin continued.

"You sent her on this assignment, to recruit a man you knew had an attraction to her, to give her the opportunity to feel that attraction and decide if her love for you was real. You envisioned Enishi as Okashira only if coaxed there by Misao returning his feelings. If not, you presumed she would include him in some lesser role for the Oniwabanshuu. Instead, Enishi forced your hand. Am I close?"

"Yes. Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me, and I believe, to Enishi." Now Aoshi's attention was rapt.

"He is extremely curious. He has felt your own attraction to Misao. He must have spent most of the time he was considering your offer trying to figure out why you would send Misao instead of coming yourself. Enishi is very smart, and one of the most crafty men of my acquaintance - and that's saying quite a lot.

"I believe you have misread his intentions. Enishi is talented, but also very full of himself. He would want a wife totally committed to him, not to any other man."

"You think he is bluffing?"

"Not for a minute. If you accept his terms, he will marry Misao. Enishi is also arrogant. He probably believes that once you have broken her heart, he will mend the pieces so skillfully that she will love him. He may be correct, but..."

"But what?"

"...I doubt it."

"Why?"

"I have seen what you and Enishi have not. Misao threw herself over a deep crevice, one she could not hope to cross, rather than miss a possible chance to find you."

"You saved her?" Aoshi's voice was a quiet whisper; he was so taken aback at the thought of Misao in such danger.

"Yes. She may grow to love Enishi in time, but she will never love anyone the way she loves you.

"You have asked for my advice, are you ready to hear it?" Aoshi again nodded for Kenshin to continue.

"Intellectually, you must examine your choices as you would have at 15. Emotionally, you must confront your true feelings in this matter. How do you feel about Misao? Are you ready to resume your life? With her? If you do not love her, or are unwilling to live your life with her, perhaps you should consider Enishi's offer in that light...

"The choice is yours, Okashira."

Kenshin rose and went off to his room. Calling back over his shoulder, "You know where the guest room is, see you in the morning."

Kenshin was always the first one up in the morning, but the next morning he arose to find a note in the kitchen:

                        Himura,

                        Your honesty is as ruthless as my logic.

                        In turn, I would remind you:

                        "Kaoru-dono and Misao-dono are similar in some respects, ne?"

**Author's Note: **

Paybacks are heck, ne?


	16. Chapter 26 & 27

Watsuki owns them

I just borrow for a while

No harm intended

Thanks for reading and reviewing to Susan, Midori Natari Himura, Firuze Khanume, dementedchris, Tomoe-chan, Kaze' Yurei, Akin Sijin, Tiian. Erin, Me, Sai, test, Serei rurouni, and Shinomori no Kami Daiji.  

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  Please leave me a review with your comments.  I'll be posting new RK fic(s) soon. 

**When She Smiles**

**Chapter 26: A Brighter Future**

Aoshi walked back to Kyoto. He needed the time to think. To consider all that Himura had told him, all that he had learned, would take more than a few days. The irony of a man who had spent so much of the last couple of years of his life in meditation needing to think was not lost on him. But Himura was correct; he had been acting on his emotions where Misao was concerned ever since Yukishiro had come to Kyoto. 

Time for him to apply his ruthless logic to his own activities. Time to see if he could find his own way to the future. First, to take Himura's advice, what would he have done if he had decided to expand the Oniwabanshuu at 15, and Enishi was a man whom he wished to recruit? At that time, the Oniwabanshuu was quite a powerful group, with close connections with the Shogunate. He would have had power to offer. He would have investigated Yukishiro to find out what he wanted. Then he would have found a way to give it to him within the Oniwabanshuu, or he would have proposed a more limited relationship. He would have thought out the possible parameters of a lesser relationship. He would have won Yukishiro's loyalty through favors, through camaraderie, or through mutual interest. And he would never have sent another to approach him, not for the kind of commitment he wanted in return.

So, logically, he had intrigued Yukishiro by using Misao, but he had not presented him with a reason to join them, a reason to work with them. He had also ignored Yukishiro's previous offers of making amends, which were not inconsequential. At 15, he would have seen them as a golden opportunity from a man who had so much to bring to them. He had been gone from the Oniwabanshuu too long. It was time to begin this process anew and think it through from the beginning.

First, well first there was Yukishiro. He knew exactly what Yukishiro had to offer. Resources, connections, government access, international relations, and most of all, his gift for strategy. If the excessive and largely successful provisioning of Shishio and planning of Earthly Justice were not enough; his new business was a huge success. Even his orchestration of his relationship with the Meiji was masterful. Aoshi was clear on why he wanted Yukishiro to help with the revitalization process.

What did Aoshi have to offer – setting aside Misao, of course. He was not certain what he had to offer Yukishiro. As he had told Misao earlier, if he had been able to recruit Enishi before he began his business, before he had reached his agreement with the Meiji, he would have made a fabulous spy. He would have had much to offer him then. 

Now, Enishi was successful, wealthy, well known and well traveled. What did he want? What was he missing that would attract his help? Since Aoshi could not answer this, he again challenged himself to think as he would have at 15. What would he have done? The answer was obvious. He would have used his own skills to find out what Yukishiro wanted from his most intimate associates. He would have been resourceful and relentless if the target was as valuable to his interests as Yukishiro.

Who were Yukishiro's most intimate associates? He counted Oibore, Misao, Saitou, and maybe even Himura. Well Himura had already given his advice, so for the moment that avenue was not open to him. He could pursue it later if necessary. Oibore and Misao would both be open to him – if he approached Oibore with Misao and carefully couched his inquiry. Misao was his, she would tell him anything.

But Saitou, that was a most intriguing possibility. Aoshi wanted to recruit Saitou for a lesser or at least friendship role in the near future, which made this line of inquiry especially interesting. He had not applied his ruthless logic to considerations regarding Saitou, either. Aoshi was beginning to be very glad that the road between Tokyo and Kyoto was a long one. He had much to do and must be ready to act upon his return. 

Over the next few days, Aoshi had completely reviewed and considered every avenue, approach and possibility with regard to both Yukishiro and Saitou. Surprisingly, many of the considerations and opportunities were the same for both men. Shinomori found the exercise fruitful on many levels. It honed his former skills that were sorely out of practice, and it was also satisfying to reach a reasoned conclusion after careful thought. Maybe his years spent in meditation would be of some use now, too. It was fortunate, because the more he considered what he would have done at 15; the more he tapped into his former resources and skills. He felt renewed, and it rekindled his passion for the Okashira's position. He did not wish to relinquish it again.

The tactical decisions for the initial contacts were settled. Flexibility would be key in how he proceeded thereafter. With the initial activities planned for his return, he could delay no longer in turning his attention to the emotional decisions that were critical to his future. Himura had been correct in his assessment that Aoshi must confront his own feelings on the matter. It was no use any longer to pretend that he was aloof, not when his emotions had been erupting and interfering with what was best for the Oniwabanshuu. How did he feel about Misao? Was he ready to resume his life?

The second question was already answered. He was the Okashira. He would rebuild the Oniwabanshuu, with or without Yukishiro and Saitou. Even now, he felt that the prospects were improved. If Yukishiro could not be persuaded, he would use his own ruthless logic and strategic skills. They were not inconsiderable, as he had just reminded himself. His life was resumed. His future decided.

What were his feelings about Misao? His had loved her as a child, and acted always for her protection. He still loved her. He acknowledged that she was an adult. Yukishiro was correct. Misao was the heart of the Oniwabanshuu; she belonged to the Okashira. Aoshi felt profound relief. He had been fighting against forcing his feelings on Misao. He could not allow himself to admit his own desire due to guilt. Guilt over leaving her, guilt over attacking Okina, guilt over the loss of his dear comrades – and hers. Guilt that would accomplish nothing and artificially distance him from his heart's desire – Misao and the Oniwabanshuu.

How had he misinterpreted Yukishiro's intent? Here was the final question he must confront before returning to Kyoto, and he was almost there. He knew Yukishiro had feelings for Misao. That simple fact had blinded him to obvious opportunities and possible solutions. Misao had no romantic feelings for Yukishiro – at least not yet. Yukishiro was a most adept reader of ki, he would know that Misao loved another. He had sincere desire to make amends to Misao, Aoshi and the Oniwabanshuu – Himura had confirmed this. And no one read ki more intuitively than Himura.

Yukishiro's intent became as clear as the Aoiya, which was just coming into view as he completed his walk home. In a way, this walk had been the culmination of his meditation. His calmness and recovery had prepared him to lead his Oniwabanshuu successfully into the future. 

The members of the Oniwabanshuu were elated that Aoshi had returned, and if they were puzzled by his immediate plunge into a new project, it was not for long. Okina recognized the Okashira as he had been at once, but said nothing. The others would find out soon enough, and he was content just to know that good things were ahead. Misao sensed in Aoshi that the vibrancy she had felt beneath the surface previously had blossomed into something more during his recent absence. She was too timid to consciously extend her feelings toward him, but his surface affection for her was more apparent, as was his affection for all of the remaining ninjas. 

Almost immediately, Aoshi called his group together to discuss their future and his vision for it. Only Misao knew that Aoshi wished to revitalize their group. None of them had heard any of the plans before. They were excited and eager to participate in the planning. Aoshi's enthusiasm for the rebuilding was contagious. Aoshi had remembered the power of the emotional support of his friends, his family. They did not disappoint him. They embraced his plan wholeheartedly, and each added their own expertise to the mix, enhancing the whole. The Oniwabanshuu had always been, and would be again greater than the sum of its parts.

Okon, Omasu, Kuro and Shiro were each assigned tasks to further their goals, providing them with the information and knowledge to proceed. Before long, they would know everything there was to know about Yukishiro, his business and the status of Saitou's department and secret operatives. Aoshi would see Saitou as soon as they were ready. Misao volunteered to see Oibore. With what had transpired so far with Enishi, she did not feel that some gentle probing for details that would help Aoshi-sama would be an infringement on their friendship. Besides, they wanted Yukishiro to join them, it was not a subterfuge to hurt or harm the Yukishiro family in any way – only to encourage their participation.

Their efforts were rewarded where Saitou was concerned. There were many ways, both small and significant that they could offer expert assistance that would make Saitou's life easier. No government approvals would be required, and no one would question his sources. They had much to bring to the Wolf of Mibu and their interests were aligned now as they had been under the Shogunate. There should be an atmosphere of trust. As much as anyone could ever trust a Wolf.

For Yukishiro, there was not much to uncover that Aoshi did not already know. He was not disappointed, because he had already decided that the path to Yukishiro was through Saitou. Of everyone, Saitou would know what Yukishiro might wish for that he did not have. The real question was whether Saitou would reveal it.

Arranging a clandestine meeting was second nature to both of these old Shogunate allies. They even used one of the old Shinsengumi meeting places. Shinomori wanted Saitou feeling nostalgic – if that was even possible for the Wolf. At the very least, the reminders of past shared alliances might lend support to future ones.

Saitou lit a cigarette and began, "I trust your recent visit with Battousai went well, Shinomori."

"He speaks well of you, Saitou. But then Himura is a most forgiving soul, ne?"

"And what brings us to this secret sanctuary, Okashira?"

"Our mutual interests. I wish to form several new alliances that may interest you. Especially since you are one of them."

"I had heard you were actively researching my operations. What kind of assistance are you seeking?"

Aoshi's eyes sparkled. This was going very well indeed. "An alliance with the Wolf of Mibu would not benefit the Oniwabanshuu with assistance from you. We seek to supplement your resources with ours where you might wish it. We offer our hidden and loyal talents for your assistance."

"I do not question the worth of your resources, however, they are meager in the face of what I might require."

"Only for the present."

"Ah, you wish my help in recruiting. Or are you interested in an official presence in Kyoto?"

"Neither, Saitou. The expected demise of the Oniwabanshuu is ended. The Meiji Era needs our services, and we intend to provide them. Our resurgence is imminent. We wish to align with you for our mutual benefit. We will provide protection and safety as we always have, but we will not offer assassination or punishment. Where appropriate we would surrender offenders to the proper authorities. Our services will be private and discrete, but not illegal."

"And the authorities, in this case, would be me?"

"For the moment, pending our imminent expansion."

"And for my part of the bargain?"

"We wish to establish a relationship of mutual trust such that our renewed activity would not be perceived as a threat to or misunderstood by the Meiji. We would prefer to offer you full membership with us, it would be an honor for us to associate with the Wolf of Mibu, however secret you might prefer that we keep the relationship. Alternatively, we seek a relationship that suits our mutual interests and assures us that our secret members will not be revealed without cause or notice to me, as Okashira."

"An interesting concept, Shinomori. But I will need to consider whether such a relationship is worthwhile at the moment. What can you offer as a sign of your intent?"

"Anything you wish."

"Good answer. I'll give it my sincere consideration. And in return?"

"If possible, we seek a similar relationship with Yukishiro. As you are more familiar with him than I, I seek your counsel on persuasive incentives that may interest him."

"I assume you aren't willing to give up weasel girl?" Aoshi glared. Saitou paused to light another cigarette. He seemed to be considering whether to reveal his opinion or not. The Wolf was always wary. 

"Well, you are missing the obvious, Okashira. He's got, or can get everything money can buy. His business is successful – it could probably run without him by now. His trips overseas only increase his wealth and standing. In short, he's bored Shinomori. Offer him excitement, intrigue, something to keep him out of trouble. Capture his attention so my reports will get more interesting, I'm bored listening to him.

"At least introduce him to some interesting women – maybe he'll keep his eyes off yours if you do.

"Are we done now? Tokio expects me, and she never bores me. I'll give some thought to our mutual interests and we will speak again soon." With that, the Wolf departed. 

**Chapter 27: Final Plans and New Relationships**

It was time. Their plans were complete and Aoshi had decided how to approach Yukishiro. He wanted this meeting to be very orchestrated, very unlike the last meetings with Yukishiro. He wanted to send a clear message of his intent now that he knew what that intent was. And he wanted to send a clear message to Misao, as well. It might be unnecessary, since she remained clearly committed to him, her love shining as brightly in her eyes as it ever had.

Aoshi discussed his intentions with the rest of the Oniwabanshuu at their weekly meeting. He had been taking most of his dinners with them since his return from Tokyo. They still held their weekly meetings, but there was so much to do, and everyone was so excited about doing it, that nearly every dinner was a meeting. The current family was proposing names for membership. Skills needed were assessed and potential teachers were being identified to train new members. In addition, the skills each of them possessed would be passed on to new members showing the appropriate aptitude. The group's enthusiasm was heartwarming to Aoshi. He couldn't say he was exactly happy, but he was more content than he had been since the Bakumatsu.

He incorporated meditation into his daily life, but it no longer occupied so very much of his time and attention. He was far too busy encouraging and assessing the proposed recruits as well as identifying the leadership and organizational skills of his current members. He had not worked closely with them for many years. It was apparent that he could not act in all capacities of leadership. He would need and want help and no one had more of his trust that this current little family. He even considered who might be able to lead various sub-groups in new and foreign locations. At this point, he did not wish to ask anyone to relocate if they preferred to stay at the Aoiya. It had been their home and mainstay for too long, he had no right to ask them to uproot if they were not absolutely ready to do so. He knew that any of them would do it if asked by their Okashira, that was not in question. 

Misao continued to resist the urge to read Aoshi's ki. Their new relationship within the Oniwabanshuu was developing into the one she had always envisioned. He was treating her as an adult. In fact, he was treating her as a trusted confidant, as his second in command. She had been privy to his intentions from the beginning, and if she did not have any idea as to what had caused this most recent change, that didn't keep her from being most grateful for it. He was an active and vibrant Okashira, leading them strongly into the future, with her at his side. She was more hopeful of his feelings, but unwilling to risk a rejection just yet. 

Aoshi's position as Okashira had never yielded the personal and emotional rewards he now sought and gained from his family. Their support was not only gratifying; it spurred him on to greater pride and vision for his Oniwabanshuu. With this loyalty and support, they could and would accomplish anything. He began to feel that his bargaining position with Yukishiro was strengthened. Yes, he could still take years off the process, but Aoshi began to clearly understand the inner strength he already had and what could be accomplished with the group he already led.

At last, the time was set. He wished to meet with Yukishiro privately, at least at first. Primarily, he needed to correct the misimpression he had left by utilizing Misao. This new negotiation needed to be between the current Okashira and Yukishiro. However, while he did not share his intentions with Yukishiro, all of the Oniwabanshuu were well aware of the meeting and its importance. The time was again arranged at dinner so that Yukishiro would have the illusion of total secrecy. Aoshi could call all or some of the members to join them easily with a pre-arranged signal. If things went as Aoshi hoped, Yukishiro would join them for dinner.

Neither Oibore nor Enishi had seen much of Misao since the last time Misao had gone to the dojo seeking to visit with Oibore and Enishi had confronted her with her knowledge of ki. While they were both disappointed that she had not been available to accept their invitations, she had made it clear that Oniwabanshuu business was keeping her very busy at the moment and she would be sure to visit as soon as she could. The one notable exception had been an extended shopping trip with Oibore, ostensibly to find a new source of linens for the Aoiya. Misao had made certain to arrive when Enishi was not at home and kept Oibore with her as long as she could.

Enishi's interest had been peaked by the visit, especially since he was continuing to defer his next trip abroad until the issues with Shinomori were resolved. He had little to do but practice in his dojo and speculate on the Oniwabanshuu future – either with or without him. He estimated that he had increased his knowledge of Kyoto's gardens tenfold, and perfected all of his bonsai plantings. In short, he had too much time on his hands. He was loath to go to their warehouses. He did not see any reason to get involved where everything was running fine without his attention.

He quizzed his father closely upon his return from his shopping extravaganza with Misao. Oibore did not have a suspicious bone in his body, and insisted that the conversation with Misao had not been remarkable in any way. However, Enishi persisted and when Oibore related the numerous questions regarding imports and exports, Enishi began to suspect that Misao was mixing business with pleasure.

He used his own sources to confirm the new activity, conducted very secretly, of the Oniwabanshuu. He knew of their inquiries regarding his activities, as well as those regarding Saitou and his operations and operatives. Shinomori began to rise again in his estimation. He was especially pleased when he uncovered Aoshi's trip to see Himura. He was immensely entertained by the thought of the two of them considering his membership in the Oniwabanshuu. He would have given much to be able to uncover the content of that meeting of the minds. But it was futile – unless he was prepared to ask one of the participants, and he was not.

Enishi spent some time recording all of his detailed plans, strategies and contacts for the Oniwabanshuu's future growth in an organized notebook. He was more than ready to discuss matters when he received an invitation to come to the Aoiya to meet with Shinomori. He was most anxious to see how his seeds of opportunity had taken root.

Enishi entered through the kitchen as before, again hearing the frivolity and camaraderie of the family dinner in the private dining room. He retraced his steps to Aoshi's study and again waited for his host to sense him and come to the door. He waited mere moments.

Enough, however, for each man to fully sense the mood and feelings of the other. At this meeting, it was remarkable how similar their feelings were. Excitement, anticipation, openness, and actual respect were in evidence. The undercurrents were also identifable: uncertainties about the composition of their relationship in the future. By now they were each eager to hear what the other might say.

"Thank you for coming, Yukishiro. I have been very occupied with considering your conditions outlined at our last meeting. I believe them to be absolutely reasonable based on the information you were given. Unfortunately, I now believe that information to be incomplete. This is in no way a reflection on Misao. I was not explicit enough in my intentions with her, and she in turn was unable to make a full enough offer to you. Let me rectify this misimpression immediately.

"I have decided to withdraw my offer to you of becoming our Okashira. I have lately begun to realize that it is in our best interests for me to continue in this position for the foreseeable future. However, my offer to you of membership in our group is still most sincere and urgent. What I would propose instead is that you set your own terms of membership. 

"Let me be specific. My admiration for your skills has only grown since our last meeting. Offer what you will, we can employ it. In addition, I have always felt you would have made a first class spy if you were not so well known. So if you have an interest in more clandestine affairs, I am certain we can work out something which is entirely compatible with your current activities. 

"In return, I would wish to welcome you as a member, but I will accept whatever form of membership you believe best suits you.

"As to Misao, you were quite correct. She is the heart of the Oniwabanshuu and belongs to the Okashira."

Enishi could not keep himself from laughing along with his smirk at this last. A worthy opponent this, and perhaps a worthy compatriot.

"I have delayed my own business too long awaiting your reply, Okashira. Therefore, I will leave you with this record of my suggestions to date for the best prospects, contacts, and connections for the rebuilding effort. Consider it a gift to the Okashira and his heart. I will think over your new offer during my travels and contact you upon my return. This will give you an opportunity to review my gift. I believe the Oniwabanshuu has a bright future, Okashira."

Aoshi looked at the notebook Enishi had handed him. He didn't bother to try to hide his pleasure at the content. It was quite a gift. Page after page of contacts, suggestions, and plans, connections and potential clients. Himura had been correct, and here were the amends Enishi had promised as proof.

"Your words are encouraging, Yukishiro. May I presume on your time a bit more and invite you to join us for dinner? The rest of the Oniwabanshuu awaits us in our private dining room."

"I am most entertained and accept, Okashira. Perhaps my considerations would be improved by a better acquaintance with your other members. It appears I know Misao as well as I am going to."

As the two men approached the dining room Misao felt them coming. She was pleased as it represented the first time she had been able to extend her feelings beyond her sight range. She hoped her senses would continue to improve. For now, she delighted in what she sensed. Enishi was amused, entertained and feeling quite at home here in the Aoiya. He was anticipating dinner with them, but she felt that while he was still fond of her, there was no longer the undercurrent of intimacy she had felt so uncomfortable with at their last meeting. Sensing Aoshi was another revelation. He was also pleased and anticipating their dinner. And as she sensed him she felt something more than his customary reserved affection. There was more admiration, more concern and something bordering on commitment. It made her heart leap with hope, but she did her best to calm herself before they entered. She smiled.

In turn, both men felt the anticipation in the Oniwabanshuu dining room towards their entrance. All were unified in their belief that it marked the beginning of a rewarding and close relationship. Misao was excited. Misao loved Aoshi. Nothing unusual there.

The dinner proceeded without serious discussion. It was the warm family dinner they had come to share, with joking and banter and welcoming conversation. As they had before in Enishi's presence, each member, save Aoshi, asked if he and Misao would be demonstrating Tai Chi for them after dinner. Misao's fuming was pretense, and their teasing was good-natured. Enishi suggested that it was unfortunate that Oibore was not there. Surely he and Misao would be delighted to entertain them with their version of the ancient form. Enishi smiled warmly at Misao, who merely shrugged off such a suggestion.

Aoshi saw Enishi out after dinner. Their parting words were brief, but set the stage for their future in ways neither had anticipated.

"While you consider my offer, Yukishiro, think on how we might entice another into an active, if secret, membership. The Wolf of Mibu would be a formidable ally, ne?"

"Indeed, and well worth our consideration. The Oniwabanshuu may make my future most interesting, Okashira. In return, I must alert you that your own future may be far more interesting than you anticipate. I have taught Misao to sense ki."

**Author's Note**:  If you disagree with the recent revision of Fanfiction rules for posting regarding NC-17 fics, please sign the petition at:

http://www.PetitionOnline.com/KEEPNC17/

(And if you like Inu Yasha, read my NC-17 fic, I'll Have Lemonade, Please.  I will be moving it to a new site soon.  If you leave me a review I will send you an e-mail on how to find it.  Thanks. )


End file.
